Chapter 1: Appearances aren't always what they seem
by Charlie St.cloud
Summary: Rachel Berry is new to Mckinely. She expects the unexpected but isn't prepared for what she discovers. Her past and present clash and appearances aren't always what they seem.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N Hey everyone, Here's another one. _

_My laptop is still being worked on. _

_So I'm just posting stories that have been in the works while I was posting YATM These are just to keep you happy until I can start again. _

_Big thanks to my bud_ Izzy_ for letting me post them on her computer until further noticed, enjoy._

* * *

Rachel Berry sighed as she stared up at the house.

The last time she was here, she was 8 years old. She was happy, they still owned it.

She just moved back to Lima Ohio from New York.

She felt like she could relax a little more now and new that the move was a good choice.

She bent down and picked up her duffle bag.

When she walked in to the twelve bedrooms six bathroom modern Victorian house, she felt nostalgia hit hard but pushed it down.

She looked around, the movers had moved in her furniture and boxes with all her belongings.

So, all she had to move in with her, were the two suitcases from her car.

It took a full week to get everything unpacked and organized.

She also took a ride around Lima to get familiar with the place.

She wasn't surprised to find that it looked very tame.

She also took notice that a good bit of people walked around with their noses in the air. That was definitely a turn off.

* * *

It was 7:48 am when she pulled up to the Mckinely high parking lot, where she would attend the remainder of her high school career.

The moment she parked all eyes where on her all black Bugatti Chiron.

It had black tinted windows and chrome rims. It was expensive and beautiful.

The Mckinely high students stopped in their tracks staring wide eyed at the brunette as she exited the vehicle.

She was dress in black converses, skin tight black skinny jeans and a white fitted v neck with her black leather jacket and aviators.

Almost every student watched as she took her book bag from the back seat, slipping it on with one strap.

She walked toward the front entrance locking her car as she went.

She didn't spare a glance at anyone but she felt all their eyes on her.

All the jocks salivated as well as half the female student body, the other have of the females staring in envy.

It was mid day and so far her day seemed to be nothing but annoying.

The student body were whispering about her and staring even more.

Some of the girls were giggling and winked at her.

Some of the more confident jocks were openly leering.

She over heard people trying to figure out were she moved from because she obviously didn't carry herself as if she was from Lima.

She was getting tired already, she also had some how manage to compile several phone numbers that where slipped into her locker with suggestive notes, promising to make it worth her while.

She rolled her eyes at that. Every person that had the balls to come up to her and speak. It was the same.

They all asked her on dates and she replied with a bored annoyed look in her eyes but for some reason the student body took that as a clear sign to try harder and so they came back working harder.

She hadn't said a word to anyone other than 'No'. She just wanted to be left alone.

She walked into the women's rest room and slightly jumped at the casual but defeated tone that spoke.

"If you came here to humiliate me more, can you do it after next period? Because I have a quiz to attend and I promise you, I will stay perfectly still to allow you to do it."

Rachel watched as the girl who spoke was washing her face furiously with her eyes shut.

She had a small clear pack next to her with what looked like 3 different clear bottles with some kind of soap. It also had a wash cloth and comb with a set of clothes in it.

"Um.. I'm pretty sure I didn't do that to you." Rachel spoke up.

The girl froze for a moment and rinsed the soap from her face.

She reached for her wash cloth to dry her face than finally looked up.

Rachel felt the air leave her lungs and her knees go weak.

A pair of striking emerald green eyes connected with deep chocolate brown.

They stared at each other for a few seconds.

The hazel eyed girl cleared her throat when she realized she was staring.

"I'm sorry I thought you were someone else." The green eyed girl spoke.

"It's cool. Um.. Are you ok?" Rachel ask feeling her heart begin to race as she took in the form of the blonde's body.

Her dress stuck to her appreciatively because they were soaked through for some reason.

Rachel averted her gaze feeling like a pervert for leering. It was obvious the girl was bullied.

"Yes, nothing new here, well, other than you of course." The blonde chuckled softly and Rachel felt her palms begin to sweat at the breathy husk sound.

Rachel swallowed, she felt confused because she had never felt whatever the hell she was feeling at the moment.

All she knew was she didn't want the conversation to end.

"If you don't my asking.. what is that? I promise I'm not trying to offend you, I'm just curious." Rachel ask gesturing to the sopping colorful liquid dripping from the girl.

"You are definitely new, than. This is what they call a slushie facial." The blonde replied with faux enthusiasim.

"A what now?" Rachel ask with what the blonde found to be the most adorably confused face she had ever seen.

"You know what a slushi is, right?" The blonde ask and Rachel nodded.

"Well, the cheerleaders and jocks like to remind anyone who is at the lowest on the totem pole of their place. So, they toss a slushie in your face or do a massive slushie attack, in my case. Where it consists of several sushie's thrown at you at once to make sure you are soaked through." The blonde gestured to herself.

Rachel shook her head in disbelief with her mouth slightly a gaped and wide eyes.

"Has the school done anything about this?" Rachel ask.

"No, actually. The teachers walk around as if they didn't see anything even though their standing no more than 6 feet away. There's also a lot of dumpster tossing, porter potty rolling, where they lock you in a porter potty after the entire team fills it with their bowels, than they roll you down the hill behind the football field." The blonde replied casually.

Rachel stared at her for a moment.

She took in the girls form as the blonde did her best washing her hair in the sink. Rachel's heart broke at the sight.

The blonde spoke before Rachel could say anything as she used her towel to dry her hair.

"You know, since the whole school is buzzing about you. You are definitely on route to being popular. So, You should leave now before anyone catches you talking to me. I would hate for you to be pulled down just for being seen with me. Have good a day." The blonde said as she walked into the handicap stall to change, leaving a stunned Rachel in her wake.

Rachel was about to speak when the bell rung.

She sighed in annoyance she was suppose to meet with coach Bieste. She left the bathroom in a hurry.

What she didn't know, was her departure made the blonde girl sigh in sadness. She wasn't sure what hurt more.

The fact that the brunette took her advice or the fact that the brunette caused her heart to ache with want but it knew that with the buzz the brunette was getting.

She was sure to become the blonde's new tormentor and _that_ was going to hurt.

Rachel sat across coach Beist smiling. They had spoken the previous month about her not being able to attend school until October.

The brunette had missed football tryouts but the Basketball team were set to have try outs in a few weeks time.

"I have to be honest kid. Your probably one of the best I've seen so far. You not only got speed but agility. Your shootings smooth and controlled. I think it's safe to say I want you on my team. We stil have to have you try out but it's just a formality. I already know what spot I'm giving you, so make sure in the next coming weeks you train because I'm not going to go easy on you during tryouts." Beiste said with a smile. Rachel smirked back.

"No worries, coach. I'll be ready." Rachel was happy her coach was a female. Coach Beiste also knew her situation completely.

The coach had been understanding and made sure to work out a schedule that would suit the brunette.

Apparently, this was the coaches first year there too.

Some guy name coach Tanaka was fired for being high during one of their games not to mention the football and basketball teams haven't won a game in over 3 years.

"Alright, take this packet with you. It's for your uniforms and letterman. I need your exact size so make sure it's right. Fill it out, bring it back to me." Beiste informed her. Rachel smiled with a nod in response. "Here's a pass for class. I'll see you soon."

"See ya later, coach." Rachel replied before exiting the locker room.

The brunette had AP English next. So, she went on her way.

As she round the corner she saw a couple of jocks slap a blonde boys books from his hands and shove him hard into the lockers calling him a pussy.

As they high fived down the hallway laughing. The boy hissed in pain as he stood up and began to gather his books.

Rachel sighed sadly and walked over.

"Here, let me help you." Rachel said as she began picking up the books.

The blonde boys eyes widen in surprise but continued to gather his things.

They stood up as Rachel handed him the last book.

"Um.. thanks.." The boy trailed off nervously.

"No problem. Are you alright? That looked like it hurt." Rachel ask in geniune concern. The blonde stared at her confused.

"Um.. Not that it's not like, cool or anything but.. Why are you talking to me?" The boy ask with genuine confusion.

Rachel's eyes widened at _his_ confusion.

She than took the boys appearance in for the first time.

He had long blonde hair in a messy low bun.

You could tell it was just past his shoulders in length.

He had on an old looking Assassins Creed 2 T-shirt that had a hole on the left lower side.

His jeans were obviously old because they where 2 inches too high and extremely faded with a tear at the bottom cuff.

His sneakers had mismatched strings and were worn down severely, so much so that the lip and top part of the sneaker were separated in a flap like manner.

She finally looked up into his face.

You could tell it's been a while since he shaved but her viewing was disrupted when she took in his insecure stance.

He looked ashamed and uncomfortable with a heavy dose of embarrassment.

The brunette mentally face palmed for her tactless staring.

She had to think of something and quick.

Thankfully she saw her opening spread across his shirt.

"You play?" Rachel ask with a nod of her head, gesturing at his shirt. He looked down and blushed.

"Uh.. Yeah.. Wait, do-do _you_ play?" He ask curiously.

The brunette mentally gave her self a pat on the back for her distraction.

"Duh! It's like only one of the coolest games ever made." Rachel said in a 'Are you kidding me!' manner. The boys eyes lit up in excitement.

"Wait, are you serious or just messing with me? Did the jocks put you up to this?! Beca-" The blonde boys excitement morphed into wariness as he started looking back and forth skeptically and rambling nervously.

Rachel frowned at his unwarranted fear.

"Of course I'm serious. In fact, I'll prove it to you." She thanked her lucky stars she decided to choose this particular wallet for today.

Lord knows her collection of memorabilia wallets for video games and comics might be considered unhealthy.

But if it made this boy relax in her presence than she's happy she has it.

She pulled out her wallet and showed him. His eyes widen in surprise again.

"No way! you have the limited edition leather Assassin's Creed odyssey gold wallet?! Dude! there were only 8 of these made!" He ask and stated in awe as his face lit up like a christmas tree. Rachel smirked.

"Oh please, this is nothing compared to my real collection. If you play your cards right. I might actually let you see it." She said full of friendly mirth.

"Collection of what?" He ask in a way that told her he definitely was her kind of guy. She smiled.

The brunette knew right then and there that she wanted to be his friend.

The bell rung and a part of her was sad that they were going to have to part.

"What class do you have now?" Rachel ask.

"I'm headed to Math." He pointed behind him. Rachel smiled.

"I'm headed that way, too." Rachel replied.

"What class do you have?" The blonde boy ask.

"Um.." Rachel replied as she pulled her timetable from her back pocket.

She looked over it a moment before finding it. "AP English."

"Oh cool, that's two doors down from my class." The blonde replied.

"Can I walk with you?" Rachel ask.

"Re-Really? _You_ want to walk with _me_?" He ask in disbelief.

Rachel looked at him in confusion again. Why would he be shocked by the notion.

"Yes.. That's usually what 'Walk with you' entails. What is up with this school?" Rachel ask as she shook her head. "Anyway, can I?" The blonde boy smiled as he nodded.

"I'm Sam by the way." He held out his hand for her to shake. She smiled and shook it in return.

"Rachel."

"Nice to meet you. I think it's cool that your into video games. The only girls I know that are into that, are my sisters." Sam said with a smile.

"At least you have someone to play it with. So, what else do you play?" Rachel ask.

The two began walking down the now empty halls chattering away at anything and everything video games.

Until they reached the hall their classes were on.

Sam pointed her in the direction of her class and they said their goodbyes.

Rachel felt good for the first time in a while.

She entered the classroom and could tell the teacher was not happy with her tardiness.

"You must be Rachel Berry." The teacher stated, the brunette nodded. "Understand that I do not accept tardiness. However; since this is your first day, I'll let it slide. Take a seat."

The brunette turned towards the seats and noticed something odd.

The only seats that were available were the seats around the blonde girl that she ran into in the bathroom earlier.

Her green eyes engulfed the brunettes brown ones immediately before the blonde's eyes were back down at her school work in front of her.

Rachel saw and felt the leering of some of the students. One boy stood up.

"Here you can take this seat. He was just leaving it, weren't you Jewfro." The boy who directed his piercing gaze at the kid with said fro, spoke with a tone that Rachel recognized as threatening.

The boy he called jewfro coward away and began gathering his things.

"Don't worry about it. There's extra seats over there." Rachel said as she nodded in the direction the blonde was sitting at.

Said blondes eyes widened in surprise. _no one_ sat by her.

Rachel walked over and sat down looking to her left at the blonde by the window seat right next to her.

She smiled and nodded in her direction as the teacher began to continue on with the lesson.

The blonde faced forward as she felt herself blush. Rachel for some reason felt her stomach flip flop at the sight.

_'That's never happened.'_ The brunette thought to herself.

The class went by smoothly. The second the bell rung though the blonde who had pre packed her belongings bolted for the door.

Rachel sighed she wanted to speak to the blonde or at least get her name but that wasn't going to happen.

She began gathering her own things when a shadow cast over her.

She looked up and saw it was the guy who told the jewfro boy to move.

"Hey, hotty. How 'bout you and I catch a movie tonight. Let's say around 7?" He smirked eyeing her salaciously. She rolled her eyes as she stood.

"No, thank you. Your not my type." She said as she walked past him.

He shouted behind her 'I'll be whatever you want to be as long as we're rolling in the sack!'

She curled her lip in disgust. The brunette made her way to her locker.

As she rounded the corner she spotted the blonde girl shutting her locker door and beginning to walk off.

Rachel made a beeline for her only to have herself cut off as a Cheerios uniform blocked her view.

"Hey, I'm Stacy Morgan. I hear that your new and I also heard that you might be trying out for one of our teams. So, that will make you-" Stacy was cut off from her flirting by an impatient Rachel.

"Look sara-"

"Stacy."

"Whatever, I'm going to be late for class. I'll see you later." Rachel rushed off down the hall but didn't see the blonde any where.

She sighed and began making her way to her next class which was AP Science.

She entered the class and took a seat.

She hadn't really paid attention upon entering because if she had she would have noticed the girl she was looking for was actually in the back sitting alone as per usual.

As the class began her partner some girl who inretrospect was indeed hot, sat beside her.

Unbeknown to Rachel two Cheerios and a jock rushed to get a seat beside her and the brunette Cheerio won smirking at her competition as she sat.

They scowled at her and moved on to their own seats.

The green eyed blonde way in the back, scoffed at their antics as she saw what the brunette didn't see.

From her view she could clearly see the brunette's mind was else where.

The blonde watched on as the Cheerio tapped the brunette's shoulder and smiled seductively.

The brunette glanced at her with a 'Hello.' than continued on staring out the window distracted by her thoughts.

The blonde her bit her lip trying not to laugh out loud at the brunette cheerios outraged look.

She knew all to well that Kate Livingston was not one to be ignored.

The girl craved attention and loved to be on the arm of any new prospective jock.

Word around school was that Rachel Berry was at the top of the list of new jocks this year.

Apparently, the girls stats are sending everyone into over drive.

The girl was officially popular and it was only her first day.

The second she was on whatever team she planned on joining and she walked the halls in her letterman.

It was going to be dog eat dog to secure your spot on her arm.

Because whoever was on her arm was not only going to be protected but will be the other half of the New Mckinely high power couple.

Before class started, the blonde was getting some things from her locker when she overheard an interesting conversation.

According to Gabriel Avery who heard it from Marcia Kenny who heard from her fuck buddy Marcus Scott who heard it from Steven James who heard it from the school mascot he was about to toss in the dumpster, who heard it from Coach Beiste who was telling Mr. Shue that Rachel Berry was already being scouted by numerous top colleges her entire high school career.

The blonde shook her head as she decided to focus on her school work.

There was no point in even allowing Rachel Berry to cross her mind.

Soon enough she was going to have to dodge the brunette once she started hanging out with the popular crowd.

Because their initiation requirement was to douse whoever was the years target in slushie's than a swirlie than a dumpster dive than the potty roll in that order and unfortunately for her, she was said target.

Rachel would be in charge of taking over her numerous daily slushie's Adam Jenkins gives her.

Because she was his target along with a few others. She sighed to herself.

It was a friendly conversation they had in the restroom while it lasted.

Rachel actually seemed like a nice person but she herself was a nice person before she became Head Cheerio and look how that had ended.

Either way, She hoped nothing but the best for the brunette because the popular crowd of jocks and cheerleaders were only pretending to be your friend until they just aren't.

Then they stomp you down to the bottom of the food chain and label you as the schools social pariah.

Even, the students who were slushie'd just like her refused to be seen with her nor sat by her in class.

The blonde shook her head. _'Focus!Do not go down that thought path.' _She thought to herself.

Her eyes began to prick with tears as she did her best to quell them.

She looked around her to make sure no one noticed. No one did as usual, she was invisible.

"Alright, class. This year I have decided to allow you to partner up with someone you believe you can work with.

"Thanks to last years unfortunate events it has come to my attention that some of our more _sensitive_ students have been doing all the work for their more aggressive partners."

"So, I want you all to choose your partners and make no mistake whomever you choose will be your partner all year."

"So take a look around for a few moments choose that person and make sure they accept you as a partner."

"If not, than you are not allowed to partner with them. I will be watching you, so do not think you can pressure someone into it." The teacher finished.

Murmuring began as Rachel's eyes widened by the bombardment of half the class rushing to her asking to be her partner.

To be honest she wanted to work alone but everything faded away to the background the second she glanced behind her.

All the way at the last desk was the blonde she had been trying to catch up to earlier.

The blonde was separated from the rest of the class by 4 rows of seats that were empty.

She had her head down as she was writing in her book. Rachel turned to all the people talking to her at once.

"No, thank you." She said as she grabbed her books and walked away leaving behind a group of disappointed teenagers.

The brunette approached the lab table.

"Excuse me, is this seat taken?" Rachel said with a smile but received no response.

The brunettes brow furrowed. She cleared her throat, nothing.

She reached out and touched the blondes shoulder.

The blonde gasp and jump in fear. Rachel put her hands up in surrender.

That's when the blonde's eyes widened in surprise.

Discreetly, she pulled the ear bud out of her ear. The brunette smirked as she realized the blonde was listening to music.

"May I help you?" She ask in confusion.

The brunette felt a shiver travel down her spine at the smoky husk voice.

She swallowed thickly and willed her body to calm down thinking of dead puppies and kittens.

"I was just wondering if you would like to be partners." Rachel ask and the blonde's face morphed into one of shock.

The blonde tried to speak once than twice before she finally got her voice working. "P-Partners? Yo-You want to be my partner?" The blonde ask in disbelief.

"Yeah, I mean of course if you want to that is. Now that I know you didn't hear-" Rachel was cut off by the blonde.

"No, I heard what Mrs. Bridge said. I put my ear buds in after." The blonde said.

"Oh.. So, is that like a no or something." Rachel ask unsure.

"OH! No, sorry. I-I'm just not use to people asking me. That's why I put my ear buds in. If we have any assignments I'm always by myself. So, I assumed it would be no different." The blonde said than blushed as she realized she was rambling.

She felt embarrassed and Rachel internally swooned at it but still her heart broke for the girl.

"Well, I would like to fulfill that role if it's up for grabs." The brunette replied with a geniune smile.

The blonde began to smile in return before it dropped from her face completely.

For a moment she caught a flicker in the blondes eyes that she recognized as fear.

The blonde swallowed thickly as she looked around.

The brunette did as well and saw that some of the cheerleaders and jocks as well as the semi popular kids turned their prying eyes away along with their scowls once the brunette's eyes were on them.

Rachel looked back at the blonde whose head was now bowed.

"Please, don't tell me your thinking what I think your assum-" The brunette was cut off by a jock who walked up to them.

"What's up, sexy. Listen I know everyone kind came at you all thirsty but don't worry I handled it. So, How 'bout you come sit with me at _my_ table. No one will bother you anymore." He said with a cocky smirk as if Rachel was some damsel in distress. The brunette shook her head.

"Like I said earlier, no thank you. Besides I just ask this girl to be my partner." Rachel said Kindly though she was actually annoyed inside.

"Who spread her legs Fabray? You shouldn't partner with her she'll ruin your rep. Plus she isn't worth a damn but I'm sure if you ask she'll get on her knees and be a good bitch for you. Isn't that right, easy lay, Fabray?" He laughed.

The blonde felt her eyes prick with tears as she stood abruptly and ran out of the room before he could finish his sentence.

while the rest of the class broke out in laughter as they caught the tail end that he shouted at her.

The brunette looked around at all the laughing students and caught sight of one girl who was the only one other than herself who was not laughing.

Which surprised the brunette because the girl was in a cheer uniform.

If anything their was a flicker of sadness in her eyes before she noticed the brunette watching her, than it was gone as the girl turned in her seat to face forward.

Rachel's hands clenched at her sides as fury blazed in her eyes.

His back was still to her and though she wanted to beat the ever loving shit out of him.

She knew she couldn't, it was her first day and she also had more important things to worry about.

In the blonde's haste to leave she left her belongings.

The brunette began to pack it up just as she finished putting the girls Ipod in to the bag the boy gripped the other strap with a smirk.

"Good idea, we can flush everything down the toilet or-" He didn't get to finish his sentence as the brunette shoved him so hard the momentum dropped him on his ass.

The entire room fell in silence with wide expectant eyes.

The brunette stood over him and the look on her face caused the boy to tremble a little in fear.

"If I were you, I'd watch my mouth the next time I'm in this classroom." The brunette said with a deathly calm voice but her eyes were feral in anger.

She stepped away from the boy grabbing her belongings as well as the blonde girls, carrying both their belongings out with her.

Class wasn't even over. People jumped out of Rachel's way as she passed.

She heard the boy shout from behind her. _'Mrs. Bridge, Aren't you going to do anything?!' _

The teacher responded with _I didn't see anything Mr. Michaels, I was writing on the board.'_

Which was a bold face lie considering she was sat in her chair grading work but actually did see it all.

It actually made the teacher laugh to see one of the jocks be put in their place.

* * *

Rachel walked the halls but the blonde was no where insight.

She sighed and walked to her locker putting the blonde's belongings in it.

She certainly didn't want to go back to that class and since lunch was next period she decided not to return.

She walked the halls for a little bit. There was only 20 minutes left of class.

Rachel entered the cafeteria and noticed immediately that she was being talked about.

The brunette sighed. She hadn't meant to draw this much attention to herself but unfortunately, she did.

She decided to ignore it. She exited the cafeteria and made a left.

She thought it would be best to eat lunch on the bleachers.

Once she sat down in the chilly afternoon air she breathe a sigh of relief. It was relaxing.

She opened her lunch that she had picked up on the way to school.

She went to bite into her sandwich when she heard what sounded like a grunt.

She looked around with a furrowed brow than shrugged.

She went to bite into her sandwich a second time before hearing it again.

The brunette looked around until she heard the sound again but realized it was coming from below her.

She tried her best to see anything but all she saw was fingers gripping one of the poles.

The brunettes curiosity was piqued.

She packed her lunch up and walked down the bleachers as quietly as she could.

She walked under searching for the sound when she heard it come from her right.

She walked further under until she stopped in her tracks upon what she saw.

There on her knees was the blonde girl from science class.

Dry heaving with her face beat red.

The brunette rushed over and placed her hand on the girls back causing her to jump out of her skin.

Rachel put her hands up in surrender again.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Rachel spoke quickly.

The brunette's heart broke at the tear stained cheeks of the blonde.

The blonde kept searching back and forth frantically in fear.

"Hey, it's just me, I promise." Rachel said sincerely keeping her distance.

She understood what the body language was screaming at her.

The blonde watched her warily still on alert as her eyes kept darting everywhere just in case.

Rachel sighed, She sat down crossed leg facing away from the blonde.

Giving the green eyed girl a full view of the brunette's profile.

The brunette knew it was best not to make eye contact to get her to relax.

She kept her distance and began reopening her lunch. She began to eat her sandwich in silence.

The blonde eyed her warily but began to relax as she saw no one had jumped out at her.

To be honest she didn't mean to run under the bleachers.

Azimio and his goons had chased her from the opposite end of the hallway, she rounded when she left science class.

She was terrified, so she ran outside but she was immediately hit with nausea and she didn't want to leave a trail of vomit for them to figure out where she was.

So, she ran under the bleachers praying that they didn't see her and so far they didn't but she didn't expect the brunette to be the one to find her.

The smell of the brunettes food hit her nostrils with seduction.

Her mouth salivated as her stomach growled in such severe hunger it hurt.

The blonde ducked her head in embarrassment but the brunette said nothing.

Silently, while the blonde's head was down, Rachel placed her tubberware with the other half of the sandwich in front of the blonde.

The blonde's eyes widened in surprise.

She looked back up at the brunette but she was back to looking out at the field that she could see.

The blonde didn't want to take the sandwich out of pride but her stomach had other ideas.

She snatched it up and moaned at the taste.

Rachel's lips quirked up in a barely there smile.

She didn't want the blonde to think she was laughing at her and she certainly didn't want her to stop eating.

She opened her lunch bag and pulled out a bottle of water holding it out to the blonde.

Said blonde looked at her with surprise again.

Rachel gestured the bottle forward in a 'Take it' manner.

The blonde smiled small but nevertheless smiled at the brunette's kindness.

Rachel didn't want to press her luck so she stood and after finishing her sandwich and dusted her jeans with her hand.

She grabbed her lunch bag and nodded at the blonde before walking away back toward the school.

The blonde watched bewildered. The brunettes kindness made her heart swell.

She was also thankful because apparently that sandwich was exactly what she needed to quell her nausea.

It had been a bit harsh the last two weeks at home. Food had been scarce and she hadn't eaten since lunch yesterday.

When the jocks were chasing her she felt like her acids where going to come up.

She couldn't thank the brunette more because she didn't have lunch or money to buy lunch.

Rachel walked back into the school and headed for her locker.

She was just closing it when a shadow over cast her, she rolled her eyes.

Turning she took in the lurch height figure of a boy with a charming grin.

"May I help you?" Rachel ask kindly because the boy hadn't done anything to her to warrent any hostility.

"I just wanted to come over and introduce myself." The boy said sweetly.

Rachel was caught with surprise.

Other than that Sam kid this was the first boy who spoke to her respectively without any lewd comments.

"Oh.." Rachel said with a furrowed brow.

"I'm Finn. Finn Hudson. I'm the quaterback." He spoke kindly holding his hand out for her to shake.

The brunette smiled at his kindness. She took his hand and shook it.

"Rachel Berry." She replied.

"So, How are you liking the school so far?" He ask.

"It's definitely enlightening." The brunette replied.

Finn's brow furrowed in confusion. The brunette didn't understand why until his next sentence left his lips.

"I don't understand how the weather has anything to do with school. Wait, is it raining?" He ask confused.

The brunette really didn't mean to laugh but that was the funniest shit she'd heard all day.

Just as she burst with laughter, the blonde from earlier rounded the corner and stopped in her tracks.

She froze at seeing the brunette laughing with what looked like Finn's constipated thinking face.

She swallowed thickly and spun around on her heel back the way she came.

The brunette hadn't noticed and neither did a smiling Finn who felt smug for getting the brunette to laugh.

No one has even gotten the girl to give them the time of day but him.

Oh yeah this was definitely going to boast his popularity ten fold.

Especially, after the Quinn situation. He was definitely in need of getting his rep back up.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to laugh. Look Finn, I have to go but it was nice meeting you. Have a good day." She said before he could say anything else.

The brunette turned on her heel walking towards her next class.

She noticed the students that were in the hall jump out of her way.

_'Weird.'_ She thought. She didn't want to be late to her next class so she left it alone.

The rest of the day went by without a hitch.

She had noticed that she had shared most of her classes with the blonde but other than their brief conversations during science than eating lunch silently, they hadn't spoken again.

It kind of seemed like the blonde was purposely not looking at her but she could be wrong after all she just met the blonde that day.

She still had the blonde's belongings in her locker, she planned on giving it to her after school.

In every class they had the blonde would discreetly speak to the teacher and the teacher would give her something to write with and paper for taking notes.

The moment the bell rang just like all their other classes the blonde was out of there like a bat out of hell.

Rachel tried to chase after her but at their last class the blonde had sat closest to the door.

While Rachel sat at the far back thinking that's where the blonde would sit since that's where she sat in all their shared classes thus far.

The brunette made it to the hallway only to see that the blonde was gone.

She sighed and began walking to her locker.

* * *

That night in the safety of her bedroom, she dreamed.

She dreamt of deep green eyes and full pouty pink lips.

A smoky voice giggled her name with affection.

She sat up from her sleep looking around until she slammed her hand to shut off the alarm, her eyes widened in disbelief.

It was 6 am, the brunette smiled as her eyes filled with happy tears and relief.

It was the first time in 5 years, where she didn't wake up screaming from the numerous graphic nightmares that has haunted her with no remorse.

She actually slept through the night.

Today was already turning out to be an amazing day and she had a beautiful blonde who had no idea about it, to thank.

She hopped out of bed as an idea struck her.

Rachel walked into Mckinely high on a mission.

She went to her locker first and a huge smile took up her face as she realized the blonde girls locker was actually the next one over from hers.

As she approached she knew she had to play it cool or she could possibly scare her off.

So, she straightened up and wiped the huge smile from her face.

She learned her lesson from yesterdays constant reaction from the blonde.

So, instead of tapping her on the shoulder or coming up behind her.

She rounded to her locker to be in front of her with a good bit a distance.

The blonde still slightly jumped when the brunette came into view.

"Hey.." Rachel spoke with a small smile, doing her best to keep it minimal considering her dream was hitting her full force with the memories of it.

She hadn't been able to remember the dream that morning due to the surprise of sleeping through the night.

The blonde returned the small smile but kept glancing around her and slowly closing in on herself because of all the students gawking at them.

"You shouldn't be talking to me." The blonde spoke before the brunette could say anything else. "Look, I know you want your tubberware back and I'll give it back to you. I took it home to clean it but I forgot to bring it with me. I'm sorry but you shouldn't talk to me people are watching and you'll ruin any chance you have at being popular." The blonde spoke quickly before turning on her heel and walking away.

She may no longer be popular but she wouldn't wish being bullied everyday on anyone.

Especially, not the brunette after she shared half her sandwich with her the day before.

The blonde had been starving. That was the first thing she had been able to eat since she couldn't get her hands on any breakfast that morning.

What she hadn't noticed upon her departure was that she left a gob smacked Rachel Berry in her wake.

The brunette broke from the shock and looked around her at all the students whispering.

She heard a comment from behind her that made her blood boil.

_'Oh god, easy lay, Fabray is trying to strike again.' _and '_She better stay away from Rachel, if she doesn't want another visit to the dumpster today.' _

The brunette opened her locker and pulled the blonde's book bag out and set towards her first period AP English class.

She entered the room and headed straight for the seat next to the blonde.

Before she sat she stood in front of the seat waiting for the blonde to look up.

The little group of students who were there were a few minutes early before the bell rung.

They watched with interests and the brunette knew.

The blonde looked up in surprise and was about to tell the brunette that people were watching but her mouth dropped open in surprise instead.

When the brunette gently laid her back pack across her desk with a smile.

"You forgot this in science yesterday, Fabray."

With that the brunette sat at the desk beside her smugly.

The blonde stared at her slack jawed.

She had thought that asshole Darren Michaels took it and threw it in the dumpster or something equally as worse.

She mourned her Ipod for the entire walk home but here Rachel Berry was sitting casually as if she didn't just make her day.

She even said her name without the 'Easy lay' or 'Spread her legs' the rest the school felt the need to tact onto her last name.

She blushed crimson and did her best to withhold her smile.

She used her hair while ducking her head to hide it.

She saw all the other students sat in disbelief that the brunette not only spoke to her but returned her valuable property to her.

The class went on as usual but the blonde couldn't focus.

The brunette had not only scrambled her thoughts as to how she warranted the brunette's kindness but also how her stomach was bursting at the seams with butterflies.

The bell rung and the blonde's thoughts halted as she realized she had no idea what the lesson had entailed.

Rachel began packing her things.

The blonde was going to wait behind to speak with the brunette but than Finn walked through the door and she froze up.

Upon seeing the blonde he scowled at her and mouthe 'Get lost!' with a withering look.

The blonde scrambled to her feet and ran out the room.

She felt her heart hammer in her chest as a panic rose within her.

She made her way to the restroom to collect herself.

Rachel had her back turned so she hadn't seen anything.

She went to turn around and speak to the blonde but was disappointed to see that she was gone.

Than she noticed Finn standing right beside her so she smiled at him.

"Hello, Finn. May I help you?" Rachel said politely when really she was upset that she missed the blonde and was eager to get to their shared next class in the science room.

"Yeah, I was just wondering if I could walk with you to your next class. Mine is right beside yours." He smiled kindly with his words laced in hope.

The brunette sighed internally. She really didn't want to but if he was going in the same direction she assumed he would follow and try to make conversation anyway.

So as to not hurt his feeling she smiled tightly and nodded her consent.

As they walked the halls together she had noticed people were talking and staring.

"So, how's your second day going?" Finn ask sweetly.

"It's going.." Rachel replied.

"Are you new to Lima or did you move from a different state?" He ask.

Rachel was facing forward with distraction so she hadn't noticed he smirked at some of the jokes they passed.

As other jocks made lewd gestures with thrusting hips in a provocative way or flapping their tongue's like dogs all the while Finn responded mouthing. 'I got this.'

The other jokes nodded their approval while the others scowled mouthing back 'We'll see.'

Rachel was unaware of the race to snag the hot new brunette.

There was a war blazing and competition going hard through the school for her.

"I'm from New York." Rachel replied distractedly. Wondering why the blonde left so quickly.

"Cool, di-" Finn was cut off by the distracted brunette as she spotted Sam at his locker.

"Hey, um I'll catch up with you later. I have to speak to someone about some notes." The brunette said a she rushed over to Sam.

Leaving a pissed off Finn behind as he watched Sam greet Rachel.

Sam was definitely going to pay for that later.

"Hey, Sam!" Rachel said cheerfully.

"Rachel, hey." Sam looked around cautiously. The brunette furrowed her brow.

"Ok, stop! Just stop! Why do you keep doing that?!" Rachel spoke frustratingly.

Sam had the decency to look ashamed.

"Look, I'm sorry alright but it's kind of hard not to." The blonde boy replied.

"What?! What have I done to you to make you ac-" Rachel was cut off by Sam.

Sam lowered his voice as he spoke.

"Listen, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you upset." He looked back and forth at the students watching him.

"Why don't you meet me in the choir room at lunch. I'll explain everything to you there where we won't have everyone staring at us." Sam said as head made a small gesture with his eyebrows behind her.

The brunette discreetly turned her head to the side and could see everyone watching.

The brunette rolled her eyes in irritation. _'What the fuck was up with this school?' _Rachel thought in frustration.

"Fine, I'll see you then." She replied quietly as she turned to walk in the direction of her next class.

She made it to the science room just before the second bell.

As soon as she entered she made a beeline for the blonde in the back who was writing in her note book again.

This time the brunette just took the seat without asking before the blonde could object.

So they were stuck as partners for the rest of the year.

The blonde looked up at her in surprise. Rachel looked back at her with a smile.

"Hey, partner. How's it going." Rachel spoke up hoping to break the ice and did an internal happy dance when the blonde smiled in return.

"Ok, class. Here is your new assignment." The teacher spoke up.

The blonde and brunette focused back up front as Mrs. Bridge began to explain.

Both of them paid attention studiously taking notes on everything.

Once they were handed their work packets by a scowling Kate Livingston. The girls opened their individual packet.

"These packets are given to you seperately because you and your partner have an area to cover."

"Than when you compiled your research you have done separately, you will put them together and do the second part of the research together."

"Finally, you will put together a presentation for the class. Both partners have to participate or you will fail."

"If anyone leaves all the responsibility on their partner it is up to that partner to come speak to me privately."

"The partner that does not participate will fail." Mrs. Bridge said.

The bell had rung and both girls began packing up their things.

Rachel took a deep breath before speaking.

"So-"

"Hey-"

Both girls blushed at speaking simultaneously to each other.

Rachel gestured to the blonde to speak.

"I uh.. didn't get to thank you returning my things to me." The blonde spoke nervously.

"It was no problem." Rachel replied with a soft smile.

"Well, thank you, anyway." The blonde said.

She began to put her back pack on as Rachel followed suit.

The brunette followed her out of the class room.

"So.. um when do you want to get together to start the project?" Rachel ask.

"Um.. Whenever's good for you, I guess." The blonde replied.

"Well, I could give you my num.." The brunette trailed off as she noticed the blonde stop walking. "Hey, wha-"

"I'll speak to you about it in our next class, ok? I forgot I have to get something from my locker." The blonde said quickly.

Before the brunette could tell her that she'd come with her.

The blonde bolted with slight fear in her eyes.

As Rachel turned she stumbled back at the figure standing behind her. She looked up into the goofy smile of Finn.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." He said with a sheepish endearing smile.

For the record Rachel had been _surprised_ by his sudden appearance not scared.

"I was wondering if maybe you wanted to get lunch together. You know, So you can meet everyone else." He spoke sweetly.

Rachel was hit with the reminder of Sam.

"I actually can't I have to meet Sam for a project we have." The brunette replied kindly. "Maybe next time." Finn smiled in understanding.

"It's cool. Maybe tomorrow, then?" He ask sweetly.

"Sure, why not." The brunette replied.

She waved goodbye and turned to walk away.

Finn's smile slipped from his face and morphed into a scowl. _'Fucking Sam.'_ He thought angrily.

After stopping by her locker to grab her lunch, she went to the choir room.

Sam was sitting on a seat with a guitar in his hands tuning it.

"I had no idea you played. Granted, we just met yesterday." Rachel joked as she entered.

She noticed him jump a little but when he realized it was her he relaxed.

"Hey, did you find your way ok?" Sam ask.

The brunette nodded. The brunette got situated with her lunch.

She took it out and began eating.

She chose a bacon egg and cheese sandwich from breadstix.

Sam grit his teeth as he did his best not to look at it. He continued to tune his guitar.

"So... Are we going to talk about why you act as the mob is after you." Rachel ask Sam chuckled.

"They might as well be." He replied with a scoff. Rachel made a face at that.

"What do you mean?" The brunette ask.

Sam stood up and walked to the doors of the choir room.

After looking back and forth in the hall he shut both doors and walked back to his seat picking the guitar up again he continued tuning.

Rachel was about to speak when he beat her to it.

"Look, I know your new here and maybe at your old school, you didn't have too many bullies but here they ARE like the mafia. I'm not joking. The cheerleaders are the top dogs than the footballers along with the hockey team."

"They make every ones life a living hell. You could be in with them one minute but the moment you step out of line, that's it-your done."

"I personally have never been a jock but I know someone who has and speaking from the outside looking in. Their fall from grace was one of the worst I've ever seen."

"I was already a loser when I started here. I've been bullied all my life because I don't like the same things they do."

"I don't respect anyone whose a bully. I think a bully is a coward. I know if I wanted to I could try out for a team and possibly get in but at what cost."

"All it would do is prove that I'm different. Because in this school initiation is a slushie to the face of the lowest person in the school poll and that person I happen to care about more than anything."

"I would never dream of doing that to her but if your a jock you have to or you face being on a team that would most definitely torture you into quitting than continue torturing you because they can, until you switch schools or worse."

"So, yeah I get nervous because they always appear out of nowhere and jump you. On more than one occasion my sister and I were walking home and because Mr. Winn made me partners with Eric Matthews, he threatened me to do the entire assignment for both of us."

"I told him no in class and he told me I'd pay for it. When we were walking home. He and a few of the other jocks pulled up in a car and chased us."

"We ran as fast as we could. We headed for anywhere public so they wouldn't find out where we lived."

"We stood there for hours past midnight because it was a Friday and we had no idea whether they were still out there or not."

"By the time we got home my mom was freaking out. She already knows what happened and came to the school several times but Figgins told her there was nothing he could do without proof."

"Even though, the proof happens everyday in these halls but they turn a blind eye because the jocks well mostly the cheerleaders bring in the funding."

"Not to mention, the top jocks and top cheerios parents are really big deals here. I hope you never have to understand what I mean by that ."

"Anyway, The next day I told Matthews I would do it. After that he left us alone." Sam finished.

Rachel sat in disbelief and anger that this school was a joke.

The jocks needed to be taught a lesson.

"I still don't get what that has to do with me." Rachel said.

"You wouldn't, not yet at least. Everyone knows about the scouts who have been at every one of your games and all the student body has already seen your games on youtube."

"Word around school is your going to carry the basketball team to the championships and bring it home."

"Your the new 'IT' girl and everyone is scrambling to try to get your attention because if they score you on their arm. Their reputation status hits sky high and no one would dare go against the new power couple of Mckinely."

The brunettes eyes widened. She swallowed thickly.

"What about the power couple now? Won't they have something to say about that?" Sam shook his head as his eyes glazed over as he got lost in a sad memory.

"No, they wouldn't because their currently isn't a power couple. They broke up and as I said before the person I care deeply about fell from grace and is now the social pariah of the school." Sam said as he swallowed thickly. Rachel took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry I had no idea. I guess I'll be more careful when I walk up to you and try not to scare you." Rachel said sincerely. Sam shook his head at her words.

"You still don't get it, Rachel... We can't be friends. Because I won't be able to stop them if they come after my sister for me talking to you. I'm sorry.." Sam finished as he stood and walked away.

Leaving a shocked but sad Rachel behind.


	2. Chapter 2

_'So what have you found out?' Was asked down the line with a business like tone but still had a lilt of affection to it._

"Nothing much yet. Just that the school system here is bullshit." Rachel replied in annoyance.

_'Language! Do I need to wash your mouth out with soap again, young lady?'_

"No, ma'am."

_'Good.'_ A tired sigh was heard before the person spoke again._ 'Well, you still have time. So, don't worry. The only reason I sent you and you alone is because your brothers and sisters would have made everything a lot more obvious than it needs to be. Aloof and quiet gets the job done and you my dear are sensationally skilled at that.' _

"Thank you, auntie."

_'Well, How are you, my love?'_

"Good, no complaints."

_'That's very good to hear. Unfortunately, I must go now, my darling. Have a good night and be sure to call me tomorrow.'_

"I will, aunty. I love you. Have a good night."

_'I love you, too darling. Good night.'_

Rachel hung up the phone pocketing it into the inside pocket of her leather jacket.

She lifted her binoculars back to her eyes as she continued her watch of the illegal happenings at a warehouse, from her perch a top one of the closest and tallest building with a perfect view of everything.

The brunette than pulled her camera out and began snapping photos of every person her camera caught sight of.

She also took shots of the names on the side of the cargo shipments boxes and the tag plate to a town car that just pulled up.

The man exiting looked familiar but she couldn't make him out.

She took shots of him anyway.

The night continued on like that as she took notes and photos until the warehouse district began to thin out and dawn began to approach.

* * *

Rachel yawned again into her hand as her eyes began to droop again.

She was so fucking tired but last night's stake out was well worth it.

"Rough night?" The blonde spoke as she sat next to her lab partner.

Rachel took in the girl next to her in surprise that she had spoken to the brunette first this time.

The blonde began to fidget nervously as the brunette stared at her.

Assuming she crossed the line she ducked her head.

"Sorry, I asked. It's none of my business." The blonde spoke lowly than began removing things from her bag.

"Yes.. Yes, it was a long night." Rachel spoke startling the blonde with her reply.

"You don't have to tell me. That was rude of me. We're not even friends." The blonde spoke feeling pathetic.

"Well, I actually want to be your friend but it seems you don't want to be mine." Rachel replied with a tired smile.

The blonde's eyes widened in surprise. Before wariness took over her features.

Her eyes scanned the room to see if any one was snickering.

Rachel noticed this and remembered what Sam said.

Than realization dawned on the brunette.

The similarities between the two were now visible to her.

"Are you.. Sam's sister?" The brunette asked once again surprising the blonde but she only became more weary.

"..Yes.. You know my brother?"

"I met him my first day. After I met you, actually. He's cool but.."

The blonde's eyes narrowed. "But he's a loser, so you can't be friends?" The blonde assumed.

Rachel's eyes snapped to hers and her face morphed into annoyance and irritation.

"No, if you must know. He's the one who said we can't be friends." The brunette snapped back before going back to her books.

The blonde's eyes widened once again in surprise at the information.

Before she felt like an asshole for assuming. "I'm sorry.. I didn't think you.." The blonde was cut off by Rachel.

"No, you didn't think, you just assumed. Just like he assumed and this entire damn school assumes. Just because you all live under the rules of some stupid hierarchy, doesn't mean I do."

The brunette couldn't understand why the blonde's words upset her so much.

"Your right. I'm so sorry for assuming. I don't know you and I had no right to judge you." The blonde said softly full of sincerity.

Rachel lifted her eyes to see the blonde's remorseful face than she felt bad for snapping at the girl.

Rachel sighed tiredly. "No, I'm sorry."

The blonde blinked in shock at being apologized to.

"I shouldn't have snapped at you. I'm just really tired. Look, I know you guys operate differently here than my old school but if your going to be my partner the rest of the year. You need to understand that _I know _who I am. I don't need popularity to make me happy and I don't need acknowledgement from others to make me feel cool and accepted. I accept myself enough for me and that's all that I need. Do we understand each other?" Rachel asked in a no none sense manner.

The blonde smiled warmly at the brunette.

"Perfectly. Again, I'm sorry and I won't assume about anything ever again."

"Apology accepted. So, do I get to know your name now or do I still have to call you Fabray?"

The blonde giggled softly and Rachel swore she heard angels sing.

"I'm Quinn." The blonde said with her hand held out for the brunette to shake.

Rachel smiled and took her hand immediately butterflies battered her stomach and her heart began to hammer in her chest at the contact.

Yeah, this was definitely a new feeling.

"It's nice to make your acquaintance, Quinn." Rachel said with a charming smile, that had the blonde been standing she had gone weak at the knees at the sight of it.

"The pleasure is all mine. Oh! By the way, I almost forgot." The blonde said with a smile as she dug into her back pack.

She pulled out the brunette's tubberware and handed it to her. Rachel smiled.

"Thanks."

"Thank you, actually. For the sandwich. I owe you."

"Oh, No. You don't owe me anything."

"Yes, I do. That was your food that you shared. So, I owe you lunch." The blonde replied.

Quinn began digging into her bag to pull out a five dollar bill that was suppose to be her own lunch money that her mother manage to steal for her and another five for Sam.

The brunette grasp the blonde's hand closing her hand back around the five with a smile.

"Tell you what. How about you just have lunch with me today and we'll call it even." Rachel asked and the blonde couldn't help the fear that engulfed her that this was trick.

She swallowed thickly and thought about it.

If it was a prank than she might as well get it over with.

She owed the girl food. So she'll just take the humiliation and if it isn't a trick, well than she had nothing to lose.

"..Ok.."

"Awesome but I don't want to eat in the cafeteria because I don't want to be gawked at. That's why I was above the bleachers the other day when I found you. People keep staring at me and it's really beginning to grate on my nerves. So if you don't mind, I was thinking we could go to the choir room or something?"

"Sure." The blonde replied with a nod.

"Ok."

Just than the teacher walked in and began their lesson.

Rachel felt pretty proud of herself that she got the girl to agree to go to lunch with her.

Quinn was internally freaking out.

Praying that Rachel was being genuine. It would hurt too much if she wasn't.

* * *

Quinn was at her locker putting her books away.

It was now lunch time and she was on her way to meet Rachel.

She had thought about what the brunette had said about knowing who she is and not needed acknowledgment from others.

Maybe it was true. Maybe this time would be different.

Maybe this time she'd have a real friend. A smile began taking over her features.

The blonde shut her locker and began her walk to the choir room to meet Rachel.

When she was suddenly grabbed by the arms and dragged in the opposite direction of the choir room with a hand clamped over her mouth.

She heard giggling and knew it was the cheerios.

They dragged her thrashing form to the nearest isolated exit.

They rounded the corner outside and the blonde's eyes widened as the entire football team came into view.

Her eyes welled with tears. Every one of them had a slushie in their hand.

This would be her fourth slushie of the day and it was only lunch time.

She didn't have any more clothing to change into.

"Hey, there easy lay." Finn said with a smirk.

Quinn still couldn't believe she actually dated the boy.

Quinn's mouth was released but she knew better than to speak now.

It only made things worse and over time she had been defeated to the coward she is now.

Her tears came silently as she knew what was coming.

Finn sighed a superior sigh that made Quinn want to punch him in the face. "It's a shame easy lay, Life would be a lot easier if you just understood your place." Finn said and before the blonde could prepare herself.

Slushie after slushie hit her and the ice cold drinks seeped through her clothes.

It didn't help that it was October and cold. Her body began to tremble as the cold began to freeze her over.

A sob escaped her throat as she felt herself being lifted into the air but the sting in her eyes from the slushie prevented her from seeing where she was being taken.

* * *

Rachel was beyond disappointed and honestly a little upset at being stood up.

She had been sure that she and the blonde had reached some sort of understanding but she supposes she was wrong.

The blonde was a great actress. Rachel actually believed her sincerity.

But maybe it was like Sam said, they couldn't be friends and maybe Quinn was just too scared.

Either way, Rachel's feelings were hurt.

The brunette mentally prepared herself for her next class that she shared with Quinn.

She wouldn't show any emotion. Besides she wasn't sent here to make friends.

The brunette entered the classroom and did a quick discreet scan but didn't see the blonde.

_'Hmm. Maybe she's running late.'_ Rachel thought.

Just as class had started, it was over quickly. Rachel had been on edge the entire time because the blonde hadn't shown.

She left to her next class and once again the blonde was a no show.

Rachel's stomach churned unpleasantly. Some thing was wrong. She could feel it.

Instead of going to her second to last class of the day. She decided to search for the blonde.

She wandered around the entire school.

She checked empty classrooms, the auditorium, the choir room, all the bathrooms, still nothing but than Quinn's words from the first day they met rung in her mind.

_'Dumpster dives.'_ The thought hit Rachel like a freight train.

"_Shit.._" Rachel whispered than bolted back the way she came toward the back of the school.

She rounded the school and spotted the dumpsters.

She jogged over and glanced back and forth but she didn't see anything out of the ordinary.

She reached for the first dumpster to check inside but stopped when she heard a shuffle two dumpsters down.

She walked over quickly and listened. Her ears picked up a whimper and her eyes widened than anger surged through her.

"Quinn?! Quinn, is that you?!" Rachel called out.

"Rachel?.." The weak emotional muffled reply came.

The brunette felt fury as she climbed up and pulled for the lid of the dumpster but it wouldn't budge.

Upon closer inspection she spotted a chain locking the blonde inside.

"Mother fucker!" Rachel whispered between gritted teeth.

"Rachel?.. Are you.. Are you still there?.." Quinn asked hesitantly full to the brim with sorrow.

Rachel felt it in her chest.

"Yeah, Yeah I'm still here. I'm trying to get you out."

"The doors stuck. I tried." Quinn replied.

"I know, it has a chain locking it. Look, I'm going to get some help."

"Please don't leave me!" Quinn cried in a panic.

She wasn't sure how long she had been in there but she was covered in slushie with trash sticking to her skin and clothing.

It smelled horrible and she's ashamed to admit after being stuck in there so long she vomited from the encased smell.

She was freezing and didn't want to be left there any longer.

What if Rachel was planning to not come back now that she got a up close look at what happens when your a loser. At what happens when your friends with Quinn Fabray.

"Quinn, sweetie listen to me. There's no way I can get you out of here with out bolt cutters. I need to get the janitor because he would have some. I promise you, I'm coming back. I won't leave you." Rachel spoke as she felt herself fill with rage at the cruelty and the sound of the crying blonde stuck inside.

"...Ok.." Quinn's whimpered reply came.

Truthfully, Quinn resigned herself to the fact that Rachel wasn't coming back and was just saying that so she could make a clean get away.

Or worse Rachel was in on it and the entirety of the football team and cheerios were actually standing out there with Rachel laughing at her pathetic begging.

"I promise, I'm coming back." Rachel said as she jumped down from the turned over bucket she was standing on.

The brunette ran as fast as she could back into the school heading straight for the principal's office.

"Hey, Rachel!" Finn called out but the brunette just ran passed him.

She barged into the principals office out of breath.

"I need help! I need help with a chain!" Rachel spoke frantically.

"Ms. Berry, please calm down. There's no need to raise your voice."

"We need to help her! Please?! We're wasting time!"

"Ms. Berry! Lower your tone and maybe I could assist you with the matter."

"Th..The janitor! Where's the janitor!"

" , If you don't calm down. I will assign you detention."

"No! This is bullshit! I need the janitor or some one who has bolt cutters!"

"What's going on in here?" Coach Bieste asked as she entered the office after she spotted the brunette barging into the office from down the hall, mere minutes prior.

"Coach! I need your help!"

* * *

Quinn had her face buried in her hands as she cried to herself.

Rachel had been gone for a while now. Quinn knew she wasn't coming back.

Why would she? Why would she put a target on her back for the school's social pariah?

The blonde's head snapped up and fear engulfed her when she heard voices approaching and foot falls.

"Quinn?!" Rachel called out.

The blonde's mouth dropped open in surprise. "Rachel?! Rachel, is that you?!"

"Yes! I'm here and I have coach Beiste with me! We're going to get you out!" Rachel called back.

Quinn whimpered in relief. Rachel came back.

Rachel came back with help like she promised.

Quinn heard metal scraping than heavy ratteling.

She heard coach Beiste grunt than a pop sound.

The sound of the chain dragging across quickly.

Than light shone in blinding the blonde momentarily.

She squinted with her hand raised to block the bright light until her eyes cleared.

There stood above her looking every bit like an angel from heaven was Rachel with sad eyes and her hand outstretched for Quinn to take.

Quinn's body trembled from being so cold for so long.

The gust of wind that hit her freezing frame upon opening the dumpster lid, wasn't helping any.

She took the brunette's hand and allowed Rachel to help her out of the dumpster.

She was cold, embarrassed and crying.

Rachel wrapped an arm around the blonde as soon as she was within reach to do so.

Quinn was trembling from the cold so severely her teeth chattered a little.

"Quinn, is it?" Coach Beiste asked.

"Yes."

"You mind telling me how the hell you not only ended up locked in a dumpster but also why your colored like a rainbow?" Coach Beiste asked in anger for the blonde's situation.

"Coach, maybe it'd be best to ask Quinn about this another time. Right now, she's sticky and has spent the better part of her day in a dumpster." Rachel spoke respectfully in suggestion.

She knew Quinn wouldn't say anything by the sheer fact that the blonde tensed in her arms at possibly having to answer.

Which Rachel just knew Quinn would with hold the truth. She couldn't tell you how she knew. She just did.

"Your right, I'm sorry for your situation. This is unacceptable behavior by who ever did this to you. I expect you in my office tomorrow morning to talk about this, ok?" Beist spoke to Quinn softly.

"..Yes, ma'am." Quinn replied her vocal cords quivering.

Rachel immediately took off her jacket and tried to put it over the blonde's shoulders.

"No, Rachel, I'll ruin your jacket."

"I don't care. Your cold and still damp. Please, don't argue because I will only keep trying." Rachel said.

The two stared at each other for a moment longer.

Than Rachel once again reached the jacket to slip it onto the blonde's shoulders and succeeded.

She rubbed Quinn's up and down Quinn's arms to give some form of warmth, taking in the girls ruined out fit.

The brunette turned to coach Beiste. "Coach, I think it would be best if I took Quinn home to shower and change. It's already the end of the day."

"Say no more. Go ahead. I'll let the office know so you won't be in any trouble and Quinn I'll also let them know why you weren't in the rest of your classes, so you will excused."

"Thank you." Quinn spoke quietly.

"Thanks coach."

"Don't mention it. Now, get blondie out of here, it's freezing."

Rachel nodded and kept her arm around the blonde as she escorted her toward the parking lot.

Straight to Rachel's car. Quinn halted in her steps as she noticed.

"Rachel no, I'll.."

"Ruin my car, I know and guess what Fabray. I still don't care. Now, it's getting colder so please." Rachel said as she opened the passenger door. "Get in."

Quinn looked hesitant but Rachel's sincere smile helped her relax. She stepped forward and slipped in.

Her eyes gazed around in wonderment of the vehicle. The car was insanely expensive looking.

It was comfortable and spacious. She doesn't even want to know what kind of money Rachel's parents had to spend to get it.

The brunette slipped into the drivers seat and started the car, turning the heat on full blast before peeling out of the parking lot.

They drove in silence until the blonde realized Rachel had no idea where she lived.

"Hey, um.. You could drop me off at the bus stop. I can make my home from there." Quinn said softly with her eyes glancing back out the window.

Rachel glanced at her and felt her chest tighten at the defeated blonde.

Rachel didn't reply she just kept driving.

Quinn looked at the brunette to see her eyes still firmly on the road.

The blonde was about to speak up as she noticed she didn't recognize the area they were in.

"Hey.. where are we?" Quinn asked in worry as they pulled into the only drive way for at least five miles.

Rachel cut the engine and turned to Quinn seriously.

"We're at my house. You are going to come inside with me and shower than change. Afterward, I'd like to speak with you. Is that ok with you?" The brunette asked softly.

Quinn didn't know what to say but the look in the brunette's eyes told her that she needed to say yes.

"O..Okay.."

Rachel nodded than exited the car. She rounded it to assist the exiting blonde. The two walked up the driveway in silence.

Rachel unlocked the door and escorted the Quinn inside.

Quinn's jaw dropped at the expensive décor.

The place was something out of a celebrity home magazine.

"This way." Rachel said.

The two ascended the stairs and blonde couldn't help but notice the lack of any family photos.

* * *

Sam grunted as his head snapped back.

He staggered than felt the wind knocked out of him under a second later, from a blow to his stomach.

Two sets of hands grabbed him by his arms as he was held up.

Fist after fist collided with his body. His breath became ragged.

A shadow loomed over him before he grimaced as a calloused hand grabbed his swollen jaw.

"Now pay attention, Sammy. You tell your dad that my dad said that he better have his payment collected by Friday or his ass is grass. Got it?"

It was spat with disdain and though Sam tried, he couldn't answer.

"ANSWER ME!"

Incoherent mumbling from a dizzy Sam was heard.

Sam tried speak but his head was swimming horribly.

Sam grunted as his head snapped back again with an upper cut.

His body dropped to the ground bonelessly.

"Get him out here. Drop him off on Stead street." The guy said wiping the blood from his hands.

"Fuck, you little shit. You got blood on my letterman." The guy said in anger before slamming his boot into Sam stomach with a final blow.

Sam groaned once again than he felt his body lifted and being dragged away.

* * *

Quinn followed Rachel into her room and stood in awe of the large bedroom.

It was gorgeous and impressive.

The brunette was at her dresser getting the blonde a pair of clothes to change into.

She turned to Quinn and held out the clothing.

"Here, the bathroom is through that door." Rachel pointed.

"There are towels and anything else you'll need already in there. When your done come downstairs. I'll be waiting, no rush." Rachel said with a nod before leaving the room and shutting the door behind her.

Quinn stood still and stared down at the clothing in her hands.

She walked to the bathroom and started the shower.

She began peeling the clothing away her eyes cast down to her color covered body.

She stepped into the shower under the shower head.

Immediately a sob escaped her throat. Her tears came in hurt, anger, misery and rage.

Life wasn't fair.

* * *

The car slowed down but didn't stop completely as a body was thrown from it.

Rolling on the pavement for a moment before stopping as the car continued on.

Sam laid there for a minute but knew he had to get up.

The last thing he needed was for the cops to show up.

He grunted as he did his best to stagger to his feet.

He began limping against the chilled wind in pain.

He knew he should have left the school when he was suppose to but he couldn't find Quinn.

He had looked every where and it terrified him that she was no where to be seen.

It wasn't until he ran into the football coach that he found out what happened.

He would be lying if he said he wasn't worried that his sister left with the new girl.

He knew it would only cause them more trouble if they got any closer to the girl.

On the other hand he couldn't help but feel grateful that the girl had been genuinely nice to his sister.

He just hoped that Rachel's kindness didn't cause more problems than they could handle.

They already had enough problems because of their dad.

* * *

_'Are you fucking serious?!'_

"I wish I wasn't but unfortunately I am." Rachel replied.

_'That's so fucked up. Do you know who did it to her?'_

"Not yet but I'm hoping she'll confide in me. So I can show them what happens when you mess with my friends."

_'I can't believe a school would let that happen. The fact that she was locked in is enough to call the cops and you know how I feel about cops.'_

"I know."

_'Listen, if you need me to come..'_

_"No, I'm fine. It's not like it was done to me."_

_'I know but I'm just saying you know we will. All you have to do is say the word and we're there, Baby.'_

"I know and if I need you guys I'll call but right now I'm still just doing homework. For now at least."

_'Alright well, just keep us posted. Call any of us, I mean it. It doesn't matter day or night and I swear if someone even so much as looks at you funny, it's over.'_

"I will and thank you. I love you and tell the others I love them too."

_'I love you too, mija and I'll let them know.'_

"Bye."

_'Bye.'_

Rachel disconnected the call with a heavy sigh.

She was so angry that she just needed to talk about it.

If she didn't, when Quinn came down she'd be full to the brim with tension.

She heard the foot falls on the stairs and turned to see a hesitant embarrassed blonde enter the living room.

"Hey." Rachel said.

"Hey." Quinn replied quietly with her head slightly bowed.

Quinn was nervous and felt so many emotions she couldn't pick just one.

"Are you thirsty or hungry?" Rachel asked.

"Umm.. No, thank you." Quinn stood in the same spot with her arms crossed over her stomach protectively.

"Listen, I know you may not want to talk about it but.."

"Your right, I don't." The blonde replied softly.

"Oh.. "

"I actually would just like to get home. My parents will be worried."

"We could call them if.."

"Please.." Quinn whispered cutting the brunette off with such a soft agony it made Rachel's eyes prick just a tad with a touch of wetness.

You could hear the quiver in Quinn's voice.

Rachel felt her stomach drop at the sound of the blonde's broken plea.

"Of course."

Rachel grabbed her jacket and keys escorting the blonde to her car.

She opened the door and Quinn slipped in.

The brunette sighed to herself as she rounded the car and got into the drivers seat.

Within minutes they were driving with the blonde giving directions.

Finally they pulled up to shady looking motel and Rachel furrowed her brow in confusion.

"Yes.." Quinn spoke up and Rachel's head turned to her about to speak but the blonde continued. "Yes, we live in a motel. Yes, we're practically poor but I don't need your pity. It is what it is and now that you know at what level Sam and I are. You can forget about being our friends. It isn't worth the trouble for you and especially for us. Thank you for everything, Rachel. I will return your clothes to you tomorrow privately and I will _never _forget your kindness." With that Quinn opened the car door exiting without allowing the brunette a word and trudged to the motel.

Rachel sat in her car watching the blonde make her way around the building to the rooms on the other side.

Rachel couldn't explain to you what exactly the blonde was causing to manifest within her because she's never actually cared about anyone else unless they were her family but this blonde..

This blonde was stirring so many thoughts, emotions and a certain need to swim through her veins.

It was causing her heart to thud manically in her chest with the need to throw the girl over her shoulder and run as far away with her as fast as possible to keep her safe.

The sight of the dingy motel alone was making her skin crawl.

There was a guy passed out with a beer bottle in a brown paper bag against as wall.

There were men lingering on the opposite side the blonde just walked towards.

In fact, the entire block looked like one of the worst neighborhoods in New York.

Rachel sighed to herself as she pulled off into the night.

There was nothing she could do.

* * *

Quinn unlocked the door feeling the weight of misery weighing her down.

As soon as she stepped through the door she gasped in worry.

Her mother was doing her best to clean off her brothers face.

"Sammy! Oh my god! What happened?!"

Sam hissed as her mother wiped the blood from his aching nose.

Judy's tears were never ending. When Sam came home she almost had a coronary.

"I'm fine, Q." Sam muffled out.

Quinn immediately rushed over to help. She noticed her mother's attire.

"You were called?"

"Yes, I'm actually late."

"Mom, you know he's going to be pissed." Quinn spoke in worry.

"I tried to tell her to go." Sam spoke up.

"I was not living you here alone. Especially, with the kids you could barely move!" Judy exclaimed. "I'll be fine. It isn't anything new. Your more important." Judy said with so much love and emotion in her tone both teens were hit with tears.

Quinn looked over at the bed and saw the worried kids and just knew they needed tending as well.

"Mom, it's ok go. I've got everything from here."

"Are you sure, Quinnie?"

"Yes, we don't need you hurt too when you don't have to be."

They all knew what she meant by that.

Judy leaned forward kissing her daughter on the forehead followed by Sam.

"I'm so sorry.." Judy whimpered. "I'm sorry I can't protect you."

"It's ok mom. We know you would if you could."

"I love you all so much."

"We love you too mom." They were in tears as Judy stood up kissing and hugging her children good night because she wouldn't be back until the morning.

After she left Quinn turned to Sam.

"Do you think you have a concussion?"

"Maybe."

"Movie night?"

"Movie night." Sam replied with a smile before hissing in pain when the split in his lip tore open again.

"Just give me a minute to get the kids fed, showered and to sleep. Try to stay awake if you feel yourself dosing off call me."

"Ok."

Quinn stood up to take care of the kids.

"Quinn?.." Sam called out.

"Hmm." Quinn said as she turned back to her brother.

"Are you ok. coach Beiste told me what happened."

Quinn face showed just how much she wasn't ok.

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Is that Rachel's?" Sam asked as he gestured to his sisters clothing.

"Yes, she let me shower and change at her house."

"That was cool of her.."

"Yeah, she is cool.." Quinn said with a sad smile.

Than the blonde turned back to the kids getting them fed, showered, into bed and ended it with a bed time story.

Than she shut the lights after getting the TV set sat next to Sam on the couch.

The two teens did their best to try and forget their respected days but how could they when the evidence was in their separate appearances.

Sam busted up and Quinn in clothing she'd never be able to afford in a life time.

Quinn's mind floated back to Rachel and how she literally saved her from a night of sleeping in a dumpster.

She had been dumpster dived before but they had never actually locked her in and she doesn't even know what she had done this time to piss them off but she knows she damn sure doesn't want a repeat offense.

* * *

Rachel stood in the shadows with a camera filming an exchange between two men.

One was tall towering over the other man.

She recognized the blading man as none other than Sandy Ryerson.

The two spoke low and close.

Sandy pulled something from his breast pocket and slipped it to the taller guy.

Rachel needed to be closer but couldn't find a closer spot.

Any closer and she'd be spotted. The brunette was frustrated with her position.

Also the fact that she couldn't get Quinn off her mind and she needed to focus.

She wanted to know who would be so cruel and sick as to lock the blonde in a dumpster after showering with big gulps.

She knew Quinn wouldn't tell her and that was ok.

She knew all she had to do was pay closer attention to the people the blonde interacted with.

Who intimated her and who watched her.

She knew she wasn't sent here to be anyone's hero but she couldn't help the feeling in her gut telling her the answers she needed could be found with or around the blonde.

She didn't care that Sam and Quinn said they couldn't be friends.

She was going to treat them as such on her end whether they treated her the same or not.

It was clear that they wanted to be friends but something was holding them back and Rachel just _knew _it was a lot more worse than what they were letting on.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N found another one guys enjoy. I don't own glee or anything tied to it._

* * *

Rachel walked the halls of Mckinely high school in annoyance.

Last night, she had been tailing a black van that had left the warehouse around one am but lost them on the high way between Ohio and Pennsylvania.

She didn't get back home until almost four am.

She had been awake since yesterday morning and dragging a little but thanks to the copious amounts of coffee she'd drank earlier, got her to school safely.

Rachel just rounded the corner to see four football players in Sam's face with Quinn standing her ground with her brother.

One of the football players shoved Sam and from where the brunette was standing she watched as he bent forward a little and Quinn gripped his arm to try to hold him up right.

One of the football players grabbed Quinn by the waist and she tried to shove him off but he was way bigger than her.

Rachel doesn't know why that little action caused rage to settle in the pit of her stomach as she marched down the hall in anger.

No one noticed as she swooped low and kicked one of the back of the footballers legs in.

Dropping him to one knee as she grabbed the arm that wasn't wrapped around Quinn and twisted it painfully behind his back the swift action causing him to release Quinn.

She had a deathly stare aimed at the other footballer whose eyes widened at the action.

"Hey, let him go!" The other guy yelled.

He went to grabbed the brunette and with fluid balance, agility and focus.

Rachel jab a hard firm kidney shot to the boy she already had in a painful lock.

He dropped instantly writhing in pain as she whipped around with speed putting everything she had behind her diaphragm blow that knocked the wind out of the next guy.

Than she rounded his body hitting two shots to his kidneys as well dropping him easily.

Sam and Quinn's eyes were wide as were the few students in the halls who saw the entire thing.

"Now get the fuck out of here before I leave you permanently pissing in a bag." Rachel growled.

Both boys winced and struggled to their feet limping/running away.

The brunette turned to Sam and Quinn.

"Holy shit, Sam what happened to you!" Rachel's eyes bulged as she rushed forward.

"It's nothing." Sam said low as he kept glancing back and forth nervously.

Rachel watched as he and Quinn both were tense.

"Wh.. Where did you learn to do that?" Sam asked doing his best to deflect.

"My father is a 8th degree black belt. Now tell me what happened."

Just than Sam and Quinn's eyes widened a fraction as they took in the figure down the hall behind Rachel.

They swallowed thickly. "Um.. Thanks for helping us Rachel but I should get Sam to the nurse." Quinn spoke softly albeit a little urgently.

"I'll come with you."

"No!"

"No!"

Sam and Quinn replied a little too loudly causing the brunette to jump in surprise.

Rachel saw the fear in their eyes and noticed the two glancing from her to behind her.

She felt the hairs on her neck stand on end.

Rachel nodded.

"Ok, will you at least text me to let me know if his ok?" Rachel asked pulling out a pen and scribbling her number on Quinn's hand.

"Uh.. Ye.. Yeah." Quinn said as she felt herself shiver at the touch of the brunette.

"Ok. Well, I hope you feel better Sam."

"Thanks Rachel."

With that the two walked off.

Rachel waited a moment after they rounded the corner.

She than began following them.

She dodge in and out of bathrooms and empty classrooms as she listened in on their quiet conversation.

No one else was in the halls because class was in session.

"I don't know.. I went to the regular bars he goes to but he wasn't there." Sam said in frustration.

"Did you check the liquer store on cammon avenue?" Quinn inquired.

"Of course."

"God, of all the times for him to disappear."

"Q, he said he wants his money collected by Friday. How the hell are we suppose to get it. We need to figure out where to stay with the kids until he turns up again or you know he'll come for us. Especially, you."

His emotions could be heard through the quiver in his vocal cords.

Quinn wasn't fairing any better.

"I know. We'll have to leave Thursday night before night fall. You know they'll be camped out there through the weekend just to try and catch us off guard."

"I know."

The two made a left instead of a right where the nurse's office was located.

Where they told Rachel where they'd would be going.

Rachel followed behind them.

They exited the school and headed for under the bleachers out of sight.

They sat on the ground as Quinn pulled her first aide kit from her bag as well as peroxide.

The two cried silently.

"Don't worry Sam. One day we'll leave this place and never look back." Quinn spoke softly as she cleaned him.

"When we're eighteen." Sam said almost like a mantra.

"Exactly, we'll take our siblings and we'll run. We'll be old enough to get jobs and take care of them ourselves. Mom said she'd help us leave and she'd sign over her rights to the kids." Quinn added.

"Two more years." Sam cut in with a smile.

"Two more years." Quinn nodded her affirmation.

Rachel's mind was reeling and her heart was broken over the two.

"What about Brit?"

"You know Mrs. Pierce is stuck here just like mom and dad. Brits, coming with us though. We may have different mother's but she's our little sister. She's coming with us. Mom said she'd talk to her mom when the time comes." Quinn assured.

That made Sam smile. "That definitely makes me feel better. I don't think I could of left her behind."

"Me either." Quinn smiled a barely there smile as well.

Rachel heard foot steps approaching and quietly stepped further into a certain spot that cast a decent shadow staying perfectly still.

She saw a flash of red run by than waited to see if more would come but they didn't.

An out of breath Britney skidded to a halt and dropped to her knees in front of her half siblings.

"Brit, what are you doing here?! If Artie finds you here he's going to flip." Quinn whispered in worry.

"I don't care what Artie says, Sam's more important."

"Brit, Quinn's right. If any one catches you with us."

"I'll say I got lost and Lord Tubbington drew me a map for school to help me find my gold?" Britney replied with a smile.

Rachel had to cover her mouth to hold in her laughter. This girl was hilarious.

Sam and Quinn smiled at their sister.

Britney did have a mild form of a mental disability but she was a baby born with severe drugs in her system at birth.

But thanks to Sam and Quinn's teachings she learned about the world around her a lot better.

She knew people thought she was a complete idiot but she only kept up the charade as protection under Quinn's advice.

She still said weird things and wondered odd thoughts and unintentionally insulted people with her honesty but it saved her from a lot of bullying.

Quinn and Sam still wished they had warned her about sex but it was too late.

When one boy, a senior convinced a thirteen year old Britney that he loved her.

He swiped her Vcard and dumped her the next day with out an explanation.

Then more guys convinced her with different reason's why it was important to have sex with them.

Eventually the reason's didn't matter anymore as Britney's self esteem dropped and it became an obligation when Artie became her boyfriend.

He was one of the lackey's in Finn's little gang of bully's.

He was the only reason as well as the fact that she's a cheerio that's keeping her safe.

"Does it hurt, Sammy?" Britney asked as tears welled in her eyes.

"I'm okay, Ducky. It doesn't hurt. I swear." Sam said with a smile.

Rachel felt anger course through her.

She needed to know who had hurt Sam and she also needed to protect Quinn from whoever the hell they were talking about but between her stake outs, basket ball and school.

She wasn't sure she'd be able to keep them safe without them knowing.

The three blonde's stood up and hugged.

They all decided to leave before their luck ran out.

They walked passed speaking low not noticing Rachel's hidden figure.

Once they were gone she stepped out and shook her head.

Something wasn't right. She could just feel it.

The brunette headed to the parking lot instead of returning to class.

She decided to try another approach with the blonde's.

* * *

Sam just opened his locker and spotted a folded note.

_'Meet me on the roof.'_ There wasn't anything else to indicate who it was from.

Sam sighed tiredly. It didn't matter who it was from.

He knew if he didn't show he'd have his ass handed to him anyway.

Especially if it was because of Friday.

He and Quinn still hadn't thought of where would be a good place to hide out during the weekend with the kids.

He knew they'd be searching every where for them for answers and he didn't want his siblings in the motel room when they came for them.

It would scar the kids for life or worse. Sam slammed his locker shut.

He felt the tears well in his eyes but was able to get them under control.

There was no point in crying any more.

He rounded the hall and headed for the stairwell.

He walked up the steps with his head bowed in anger.

Just than the second floor door opened to reveal Quinn.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Quinn asked.

Sam passed the note to Quinn.

Quinn furrowed her brow than her face fell when she read the note.

She dug in her pocket and pulled out her own folded up note.

Sam's stomach bottomed out. The two looked at each other sadly.

"Let's get this over with." Quinn said.

Sam nodded and the two ascended the stairs together.

They reached the roof door but stopped short as fear rattled them.

This was a roof. Anything could happen up there.

They glanced at each other and hugged before turning back to the door.

"Ready?" Sam asked.

"Yes, and remember.." Quinn replied.

"Don't let them see you cry."

"Don't let them see you cry."

The two blonde's spoke simultaneously.

Than they pushed the roof door open to find it quiet and empty.

They were confused for all of two seconds.

"I'm glad to see you accepted my invitation."

The two jumped out of their skin at the unexpected voice and whirled around in fear.

They relaxed when they saw it was Rachel.

"Jesus, give a girl warning would you." Quinn said her hand against her heart.

"Dude, you scared the shit out of me." Sam followed.

Rachel smiled. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you but this was the only way."

"What?" Sam asked confused.

"You two told me that I couldn't be your friend. You seem to always get nervous every time I try to speak to you in the halls. Like there's eyes on you. Now, call me crazy but as much of loser's as you say you are. You also seem popular to this phantom or phantoms you keep fearing."

Sam and Quinn looked worried as the brunette spoke.

"I don't know what exactly has gotten you two so spooked but I can assure you that I am not deterred easily. To put it simply, I'd like to be your friend and if that means being your friend in private.. For now of course. Than that's what I'll be. Do you accept?" Rachel asked cooly with a casual confidence about her.

Sam and Quinn smiled hesitantly confused. They were still weary because they didn't know her.

"What exactly does that entail?" Quinn asked.

"Mmm.. Your a smart one, Fabray." Rachel smirked.

Quinn smiled and blushed at the compliment.

"Well, that depends on what kind of friends you'd like to be to me. Casual acquaintances? Frienemies? Pretty close? Or my personal favorite my right and left hands?"

Sam and Quinn looked confused once again. "Excuse me?" Quinn asked.

"Was I not clear?" Rachel asked.

"I'm confused." Sam followed.

"Let me try again." Rachel said than cleared her throat. "I'm not quite sure why I'm drawn to the two of you. Call it a sixth sense, but I am. I'm also very observant. You two are trust worthy, strong and kind. You take a lot that's thrown at you and you still get up everyday and come to this god forsaken school to do it again. Now, I like strong willed people. I'd like to be your friend but I need to know from you at what level of friendsship can I confide in and trust you to have my back as I would have yours."

"Are you asking us to be your friends or your lackeys?" Quinn asked with narrowed eyes.

"Can I just say, that I adore your dominace and over all feisty personality, Quinn." Rachel said with a smirk.

"That's not an answer." Quinn replied holding her ground.

Rachel smirk deepened and she internally squealed at the sight revealed before her.

There was the HBIC that she had heard about from asking around.

It turns out at one point Quinn was head cheerio though Rachel found it hard to believe but now she reveled in the knowledge.

"I would never ask any one to be my lackey. That's something an idiot would request and I'm no idiot and neither are the two of you. You misunderstood me."

Quinn relaxed considerably. "Than what are you saying?"

"First, don't get mad because I will reveal a little truth of my own after I tell you."

Sam and Quinn became weary at that and took a unconscious step back from the brunette.

It infuriated Rachel but she didn't show it.

"What?" Quinn asked.

"I over heard your conversation about you needing a place to hide with your siblings Thursday night."

Sam and Quinn faces paled instantly as their bodies began to show signs of worried fear.

Rachel watched the myriad of emotions cross their features before Quinn gathered herself first.

Stepping forward in anger and her eyes blazed in protection.

The aggressive behavior caused a stirring in the brunette's belly and between her legs.

"How?! Did you tell anyone?!" Quinn fired off in anger.

"Seriously, Rachel, did you?!" Sam followed up in worry. "Is some one here with you?! Are they listening in?!" Sam said in panic and he began checking the roof.

"No." Rachel replied calmly.

Quinn's nostrils flared as tears welled in her eyes.

Rachel could see the fear behind the anger.

"Are you lying?" Quinn asked.

Rachel had to give it to the girl. You could barely hear the quiver in her vocal cords.

"No." Rachel replied holding eye contact strongly without blinking.

"There's no one here, Q." Sam said as he came back to his sister's side.

But Quinn still didn't relax at the news.

"Why are you doing this?" Quinn asked.

"Because I had to get you to listen some how. Trust me, I wouldn't bother with you if my gut wasn't telling me to."

"Trust you? We don't even know you! For all we know you could be working with him!" Quinn gritted out.

"Working for who exactly?" Rachel asked calmly though she cheered internally.

The two blonde's before her knew something. She was right.

Quinn shook her head and growled as she stomped away toward the edge of the roof followed by Sam.

"Quinn, I know we don't know each other but I promise you I didn't say anything to anyone."

Quinn stood quiet for a moment as did Sam.

"You don't understand, Rachel." Quinn spoke up.

"No, you don't understand." At that the blonde's looked at her with matching raised eyebrows.

"I'm not here to win this school their next championship. Nor am I here to make friends. I'm here for a very specific reason. It would be nice to at least have someone to come to when things get heavy. Though if you don't accept my offer. I'll understand and we could go our separate ways permanently but if you change your minds. You know where to find me." Rachel said.

The brunette walked toward the exit door lifting a brown paper back the blonde's didn't notice.

She lifted it in indication. "Since I caused you to miss lunch. Eat it or not. Your choice."

With that the brunette left the blonde's to their thoughts.

* * *

Rachel stood in the shadows snapping shots like she has been the last week and half.

She was getting restless and was highly annoyed by Quinn and Sam's response to the conversation that morning on the roof.

She hadn't gotten very far in her investigation yet but she would be making her big move in four days time.

Just as she was going to point her camera in another direction. A very familiar jeep pulled up.

Rachel zoomed in and focused the lens.

Just as she had Azimio Adams exited the drivers seat.

Rachel wasn't shocked about that no.

What shocked her was when he rounded the car opened the passenger door and yanked out a terrified Quinn.

He gripped her arm and dragged her forward. Rachel grit her teeth.

Quinn shoved Azimio's arm off of her but than froze in fear as a tall guy with balding hair stepped forward.

He stared down at a scared Quinn and began speaking.

She could clearly see the blonde's form trembling.

He lifted his hand and traced his finger across her collar bone causing her to cower and all the men surrounding her to laugh.

Her tears came silently but behind the fear you could see anger, pain, sorrow, vegence and so much more.

He pulled out an envelope and handed it to her.

He spoke down to her and she nodded.

Rachel threw her camera in it's bag keeping her eye on the jeep as well as her descent back to the ground via fire escape.

She rounded the building quietly.

She knew she was playing with fire by getting closer but she had to know.

"If I don't have that ten grand in my hands by Friday at 7 am. Your mother will be only a memory and you will take her place, understood little girl?"

His voice was deep and intimidating.

"Yes, sir." Quinn's voice quivered.

"Get her out of here." He said to Azimio.

Azimio grabbed her roughly and dragged her back to the jeep.

Rachel back away and carefully made her way through the maze of ware houses until she made it out to the main streets and back to her motor cycle.

She slipped on her helmet and started her bike, pulling off in the direction of Quinn's motel.

The brunette pulled up just in time to see Quinn's figure reaching the corner of the motel that she turned down the last time Rachel dropped her off.

"Why the hell do they owe this guy ten grand?" Rachel asked herself.


	4. Chapter 4

Quinn and Sam rushed around the hotel room to pack what they could.

Their mother heard through word of mouth that they would be having company sooner than they thought.

Judy had texted the warning two hours ago and it had been radio silence from her since.

Its was four in the afternoon and Quinn wanted to be out of the room before night fall.

It didn't matter where they went. They just needed to go.

They couldn't get the money and before their mother left it was an all out sob fest and emotional turmoil.

Because that may very well be the last time they would see her if the threat was true which usually it is.

That meant Quinn would take her place and no one wanted that, especially her mother.

Judy must have known they wouldn't find him and as precaution three weeks prior got the papers drawn up and legalized that Quinn and Sam would have permanent guardianship over there siblings in the event that something should happen to Judy.

She had already took the necessary steps to emancipate the teens that summer just after their sixteenth birthdays.

It seems she was right in doing so because Friday morning would mark her death.

"Sam don't forget to.." Quinn began to instruct but she, Sam and the children froze as fear swept through them when a knock resounded.

Quinn's eyes shut as her tears welled then fell as soon as she opened them to look into the tearful sad but angry eyes of Sam.

Quinn swallowed thickly. They knew they had no choice but to open the door or it'd just be broken down by their threat.

Quinn nodded to Sam than her eyes swept over the kids.

Anguish filled her heart at the terrified tearful expressions.

Another knock resounded. Quinn walked to the door and lifted a trembling hand.

She swallowed thickly and with a heavy heart opened the door.

A gasp escaped Quinns lips.

"Wh.. What are you doing here?" Quinn asked breathelessly as the tension melted away slighty but she was still on edge.

"I'm here to speak to you privately." Rachel replied.

"Rachel nows not a really good time. I'm sorry." Quinn said hastely as she went to close the door but the brunette's strong hand stopped it from closing.

"Now is more important than you think Quinn and if I were you. I'd read between the lines and understand that the five minutes I'm requesting, is as close to a life line as your going to get." Rachel replied in a no bullshit tone.

It was clear to Quinn that no was not an option.

The blonde nodded."Five minutes."

"Less than." Rachel countered.

Quinn stepped out of the hotel room shutting the door behind her.

Rachel looked back and forth than stepped into the blonde's personal space.

Causing Quinn to step back on instinct and press her self against the door unintentionally.

The blonde's breath hitched at the proximity of the brunette.

As Rachel lifted her arm laying her palm against the wall and leaning into the blonde essentially blocking them from view.

Making it appear to the outside world that they were sharing an intimate moment.

"What are you.." Before Quinn could say any more she felt something firm placed against her stomach.

"Put that under your shirt and tuck it into your pants." Rachel instructed in a serious tone holding the blonde's eyes captive.

Quinn felt a shiver run down her spine at the unwavering stare and tone.

"What?"

"Do it now, Quinn." Rachel commanded and it was the first time the blonde noticed the urgency in the brunette's tone.

The sound causing her to do as instructed with out even checking what the hell it was.

Rachel than abruptly leaned forward placing a kiss to the surprise blonde's cheek.

Than slid to her ear causing a shiver.

Quinn felt her legs shake with the sign that they were about to buckle under the brunette's administrations.

"Now go back inside." Rachel said before pulling away and leaving a stunned and utterly breatheless Quinn in her wake.

Quinn's ashamed to admit that it took her a moment to get her brain to body function and remember they were in a rush to leave.

When she entered back into the hotel room Sam looked up at her.

"What did Rachel want?"

"I don't know she.. I.. Uh.." Quinn's brain was still hazy.

"Quinn!" Sam said getting impatient.

"Oh! Uh.. Nothing really. She leaned into me, pressed something into my stomach and told me to hide it in the waist of my pants.

"What?"

"I don't know.." Quinn said than pulled out what Rachel had passed her.

It was a brown paper bag folded over but clearly whatever the contents were was rectangular and thick.

"What is it?"

"How should I know."

"She didn't tell you?"

"No."

"Well, open it."

"Right." Quinn said as she fumbled for a moment still feeling the affects Rcahel caused.

Quinn looked in the bag gasped than froze in place.

"What? What is it?"

"Oh my god.." Quinn whispered.

"What?" Sam said as he stepped over just as Quinn reached in to the bag and pulled out the contents.

"No way.." Sam whispered his eyes bulged at the sight.

money.

Lots of money.

"I don't.. I don't.." Quinn tried but she was dumbstruck.

"Where? How?" Sam asked confused he couldn't actually articulate what he wanted to because he was too stunned.

"Don't forget why?" Quinn said staring at the cash.

"Hey, Q there's a note."

Sam said as he spotted a white paper with writing wrapped along with the money.

Quinn immediately pulled it out and began reading.

_'Quinn,_

_This is 12,000 even. It's the 10 grand you need with a 2 grand interest should you need it._

_Just so we're clear. I'm not taking it back even if you try to give it to me._

_It's for you guys to handle your situation, that's it. No strings attached.'_

Quinn. was. floored. Silence engulfed the room.

"I don't believ this." Sam said feeling a weight lift from his shoulders.

"We can't take this." Quinn spoke up.

"What?"

"We can't take this Sam."

"But Quinn.."

"No, we can't."

"Why?  
"Because! For one, we don't even know where she got it from and for two, we'd owe her."

"Quinn, she said no strings attached."

"I don't believe that. Sam, it's 12 grand! Who just give away 12 grand!"

"Rich people do to charities all the time."

"We are not a charity."

"We might as well be!"

"Sam."

"No Quinn!Are you insane?! Our mother's life is on the line here! All of our lives are! Especially yours! And yeah maybe taking the money would be stupid of us since we don't know her but Quinn what other choice do we have?! Look at us! Look where we are and what we're about to do! We're literally about to run away with kids when we're just kids ourselves!"

"I know that! You don't think that I know that! I want to take the money Sam but what if we put our selves in an even worst situation?! We don't know what game she could be playing! What if..!"

"What if she's being honest, Q? What if there really are no strings?"

"Then I'd be constantly on edge that there secretly is."

"Come on Quinn.. At this point what other choice do we have.."

Silence engulfed them at Sam's words.

What choice did they have. When were they ever given a choice in this entire fucked situation to begin with.

Just than a knock was at the door and the two teens froze as once again fear engulfed them.

Quinn swallowed thickly.

"Who is it?" Quinn asked too scared that it was them or Rachel either way she couldn't seem to move her body to open the door.

"Times up Fabray." The deep voice came through the door.

Quinn's heart seized. She waved at Sam who quietly shuffled the kids to the bathroom putting all of them into the tub.

Than making the universal gesture of putting his finger to his lips for them to stay quiet as he quietly drew the shower curtain closed.

He poked his head back out and nodded at Quinn just when another knock only more firm and threatening resounded.

Quinn startled and with tearful eyes nodded at Sam and he mouthe _'I love you.'_ before shutting the door behind him.

It was an agreement they had to make but didn't like.

If it was true what their mother texted them than if they came for them before they could get away.

Than Sam was to hide with the kids until it was all clear to run away with them.

Because if Quinn tried to hide they would scour and search until they found her because she was the one that was suppose to take her mothers place.

Quinn took a shuddering breath and opened the door.

The tall broad man smirked and it made her skin crawl.

"So do you have it?"

"I thought we had until Friday." Quinn replied.

"Well, you know the boss man. He's not very patient."

Quinn felt her stomach turn.

She knew that Sam and the kids were safe in the bathroom as long as they stood quiet and he believed she was alone.

The only worry Quinn had was if the two month old woke up and alerted him to where Sam and the kids were hiding.

It was still light outside so she knew he wouldn't enter. It was also too public.

"I'll take that as a no. So you know what that means. Let's go." He reached for her arm but she stepped back and the sneer he threw her way made her stomach knot.

"But we have it." Quinn said immediately.

He stared at her searching her eyes as if he didn't believe her.

"Se..See! We have it" Quinn stuttered out.

With shaking hands holding the brown paper bag up to him.

"My dad stopped by this morning and even gave interest." Quinn said.

He grabbed it from her and looked in to the bag with slight surprise taking hold of him for a moment before he pulled out his phone to call his boss.

"They have it." He said as soon as the line picked up.

The guy listened on the phone for a moment before replying.

"Yeah, apparently he was around earlier and get this. She says there's interest. I don't know."

He nodded silently than he turned to Quinn. "How much is the interest?"

"2 grand."

"2 grand, sir."

Again the man listened intently to his boss.

Quinn stood by literally trembling in anticipation of her outcome.

"mm hmm. Yes, sir." With that he hung up the phone and raised his eyes to Quinn.

"I guess todays your lucky day, fabray. If he comes back. You're to call immediately. Got it."

"Yes. Got it." Quinn replied immediately.

"Tsk. Tsk. It's a shame. I was very excited to see you." The man leered with a laugh and Quinn wanted to puke.

He walked away and she watched him leave.

When he began walking down the steps she followed with caution.

She watched from a far as he walked back to the black suv parked across the street.

When the suv pulled off Quinn ran back to their room shutting the door behind her.

Than ran to the bathroom scaring the crap out of Sam as she barged in collapsing in front of the toilet bowl.

Puking the little contents in her stomach up. The terror that she felt for those few painstaking minutes caused her stomach to churn.

She felt her hair being pulled back by Sam as he carefully rubbed her back.

Eventually she stopped and sat back against the tub for only a second.

Her eyes shutting against the cool porcelain of the tub.

Before his image invaded her mind and her eyes snapped back open. She jumped to her feet.

"Let's go. We need to get out ogf here."

"What happened?"

"I can't talk about it right now, Sam. Can please just go." Quinn said as she helped the kids out of the tub Sam following suit.

She strapped herself with the baby carrier and Sam help her slip the bundled up new born in.

They helped the rest of the kids into their coats.

Then gathered one duffle bag a large plastic garbage bag along with their school bags and the baby's diaper bag.

They shuffled out of the room with Quinn locking the door as they left.

She couldn't actually stay there and sleep. She knew she'd be on edge.

Sam carried the bags as Quinn guided the kids.

They began their trek. They had decided to go some where they felt they wouldn't be looked for.

Quinn was lost in her thoughts about everything that happened in under 30 minutes in that hotel room.

Where the hell did Rachel get that amount of money?

How did she know the amount they needed?

Why had she acted the way she had when she gave Quinn the money?

All those questions and more kept circling until Sam's worried voice pulled her from her thoughts abruptly.

"Quinn?"

"Yeah?"

"There's a van following us." Sam spoke nervously causing Quinn to also become scared.

"What? How long have they been tailing us?"

"For three blocks. I don't know maybe four?"

"Oh god.. Um.." Quinn's eyes began scanning their surroundings trying to figure out a way to lose them but it would be impossible.

There was nothing but stores and restaurants.

Most of them under the same thumb they were under.

No one would be stupid enough to help or hide them.

"What should we do, Q?"

Quinn finally resigned herself to the fact that there wasn't anything they could do.

They would be followed to the cemetery where they planned to hide for the weekend but now they were screwed.

"There's nothing we can do, Sam. " Quinn said as she stopped and turned in the direction of the all black van with tinted black windows.

Sam sighed also in resignation.

"Did you give them the money?"

"Yeah, I did. I though he left."

"Maybe they just wanted to make us believe they did." Sam said sadly.

Quinn nodded as the two watched the van slow down before coming to a stop in front of them.

Quinn had a scowl on her face HBIC style. Nothing happened.

"Well?" Quinn growled in anger at the van's driver side window.

"Quinn." Sam chastised nervously. "She didn't mean it." He said to the closed window.

"The hell I didn't! You got your money! So what the hell do you want now?!" Quinn was tired, angry, scared but it didn't matter because they just made it clear whether they paid or not they could still fuck you over.

The blonde jumped back when the black tinted window rolled down and revealed a stone cold face Rachel.

"Get in."

"Rachel? What are.."

Sam started but was cut off by Rachel.

"Questions later. We're running out of time. Get in." Rachel said with more authority as she pressed the button for the sliding van door to open.

Sam and Quinn looked at each other before ushering the kids into the van.

Rachel didn't wait for anyone to buckle in before pulling off.

She had been watching the entire exchange that happened with the big guy that came to collect.

She had already known they were coming to surprise collect from the Fabray's.

The brunette had been upping her surveilence and came across a good amount of info the last two days.

Seeing Quinn surrounded by a group of large men intimidating her made Rachel's blood boil and her protective nature to take hold.

She had barely slept a wink since that night.

She couldn't even if she wanted to.

She even stood in her car the last two nights watching guard over the motel should the men come when the Fabray's were sleeping.

To say she's cranky would be putting it lightly.

"Rachel how.." Quinn began only for a snippy Rachel to interrupt.

"Not now, Quinn. We will discuss this when innocent ears aren't around."

Quinn nodded and swallowed thickly.

She could tell Rachel was in a foul mood. The car ride was silent.

Though it was Thursday and a school night. The brunette was aware the Fabray's weren't planning on going to school the next day anyway.

Rachel figured somewhere far would be better efficient than her home.

She kept glancing in the rearview and side mirrors as if she were being followed.

Thankfully she wasn't but you could never be too sure.

Sam and Quinn were confused when they noticed they were pulling onto the high way.

"Hey.. Where are we goi.." Sam started to ask but again an agitated Rachel cut him off.

"Somewhere you two will be comfortable actually speaking to me." Rachel replied with a very tame bite.

Sam and Quinn looked at each other than down to the ground shamefully.

Rachel couldn't help how upset she was.

Watching that guy tower over Quinn made her growl in anger.

She couldn't really see Quinn perfectly through her binoculars but the size of the guy alone is intimidating so she's more than sure Quinn was scared.

Not to mention, the kids.

Now that she sees how young they actually are she felt disgusted and furious, that grown men don't have compassion in their hearts to see that they're terrifying and destroying innocent lives before they could even begin.

They drove for a little over an hour and a half before becoming surrounded by woods.

They drove up a dirt path until they reached a fence. Rachel punched in her code and the gate opened allowing her to pull through and continue on the dirt path.

Both teens jaw dropped at the sight of a beautiful wood cabin.

Rachel parked out front and waved the others out of the van.

"Follow me." Rachel instructed as soon as Sam and Quinn had the kids shuffled out.

Rachel walked up to the front door unlocking it.

Than flicked on the first light switch in the entry way brightening the beautiful living room.

Sam and Quinn were gob smacked at the gorgeous cabin.

Rachel motioned them to follow her upstairs.

They walked the mid wide hall and Rachel gestured to one of the rooms.

"There is an en suit bathroom in here."

"You can take some time to yourselves to talk or give the kids a bath and get them changed. When ever your ready, come down stairs and meet me in the living room. Dinner will be ready shortly." Rachel said before leaving the Fabray's alone.

Quinn turned to Sam and they were both thinking the same thing. They wanted to know what the hell was going on now.

They put the TV on for the kids and sat them on the bed.

"Ok, guys. Sam and I are going to talk to our friend. I want you to stay here and if you need us just yell for us. Don't wander around or anything ok?" Quinn said.

The kids nodded. Quinn ruled with a firm hand but gentle heart.

The kids listened to Quinn with full respect.

"We'll be back up to get you when dinner's ready." Sam added.

The two teens left the room in search of Rachel.

They found the brunette in the living room on her cell phone speaking French.

Quinn cleared her throst.

Rachel turned to her and gestured for the two to sit on the couch.

They sat and watched as Rachel spoke in frustration before ending the call.

The brunette sighed before sitting on the opposite couch.

A large oval coffee table separating the two.

Rachel rubbed her tired eyes. "I know you have questions but please understand that I'm limited on my answers."


	5. Chapter 5

"Are the children ok?" Rachel asked.

"Yes. They're watching TV for now." Quinn replied.

Rachel glanced at the new born currently still attached to Quinn's front in a baby carrier.

Quinn noticed and glanced down.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't leave her up there with the kids. She.."

"No, it's ok. I understand." Rachel gave a small albeit tired smile. "How old is she?"

Quinn bit her lip as her eyes took on nervous affection. "Two months."

Rachel nodded.

"So, I guess your wondering how I got you the money?"

The two blonde's nodded.

"Well, it's my own money." Rachel assured. The two blonde's eyes bulged out their sockets. "It's money from my business account not my personal account. So you don't owe anyone anything."

"Yes we do. We owe you." Quinn replied.

"No you don't, actually." Rachel replied calmly.

"Rachel that was 12,000 dollars. No one just gives that away for free. You must expect something in return." Quinn counter.

"Your right. I do."

Quinn and Sam's stomach's bottomed out. "I knew it.." Quinn whispered in broken disbelief.

Their was a small sliver in her of hope that Rachel was genuine when she said they wouldn't owe her anything.

Sam's eyes shut as he too felt the weight of owing some one again. Only this time it was 2 grand more.

Quinn shot to her feet. "I can't believe for moment I believed you. Is that why you brought us out here. So we would have no choice but to do what you say?!" Quinn's anger was building.

Rachel held eye contact with a blank emotionless stare.

The blonde had angry tears streaming down her face as she stared back ferociously.

Rachel stood up and walked over to a bar like table with a beautiful crystal canter and glasses.

She casually uncapped a canter and poured herself a quarter glass of a dark amber liquid.

She gulped it down feeling the tasteful burn flow down her throat before pouring herself another quarter glass than turning her attention back to the blonde's.

Sam and Quinn could smell the strong smell of whiskey from where they stood.

"Please, sit." Rachel gestured to the couch the two were sat on before they stood up after the brunette's truth.

You could tell Quinn didn't want to but did as she was told.

Rachel walked back over and sat back down as she sipped her drink.

"I think it's time for us to get to know each other better before we jump to any conclusions. Though you seem to already have." Rachel said casually calm.

"What are we suppose to think?" Quinn quipped.

"Quinn!" Sam warned.

His sister was always fearless when it came to challenges and he admired that about her.

But sometimes she didn't think to worry about who she was snapping at and what they could potentially do.

They were literally in a secluded wooded area. No one knew where they were.

Rachel could do anything to any of them and no one could save them.

Which is why he was doing his best to remain calm.

Clearly Quinn couldn't contain her disdain if the look on her face was anything to go by.

Rachel stared at the blonde and was secretly impressed with her fearless backbone.

She was strong willed and by the look in her eyes you could see that she could easily be dangerous if trained properly.

Anyone who took her under their wing who had no compassion could potentially create a monster but some one like herself would maintain the blonde's humanity.

Creating a natural born leader, lethal but conscious being capable of anything.

Sam would be a very good wolf in sheep's clothing.

He had the soft puppy look like he wouldn't hurt a fly.

But Rachel could see the underlying fighter beneath the surface.

He possessed a level head as does Quinn after watching the two for the last couple of weeks.

The only difference between them is when Quinn is upset enough and has something to say she says it consequences be damned.

Sam never ever steps out of line though and tries to keep Quinn in place.

Together they had a beautifully perfect balance.

"Well? What do want from us?" Quinn questioned less harshly but with a tinge of betrayal.

"That's simple Quinn. I just don't know if your stubbornness will get in my way of acquiring what I want."

At those words Quinn tensed. It had to do with her?

"You want something from me specifically?" Quinn asked rhetorically in a resigned hurtful tone.

She should have known. Every one always wanted something from her.

It was never Sam or any of the kids or even her mother. It was her and the only thing they ever wanted was sexual.

She had already been through the ringer before because of her father's stupidity.

She had to pay his price not her mother.

It was the price that led to her down fall at Mckinely and Finn had been livid when the news spread.

She became easy lay Fabray then. Finn came up with it.

It wasn't that Rachel wasn't attractive and if she shut her eyes and let her mind detach she could try to pretend it was mutual.

Though she doubts it because it never worked for her all the other times when she had no choice in the matter.

But Rachel was a girl maybe she could. Maybe it'd be different and she, Sam and the kids could leave and they wouldn't owe her anything.

Quinn's thoughts whirled until it came to a halt as she decided she would cut to the chase.

Get it over with and get them out to safety.

Rachel had been watching the blonde as a myriad of emotions took over her features until they settled on determined.

"How do you want me?" Quinn spoke strongly.

Sam's eyes shut as they welled with tears and his jaw clenched.

Rachel's mouth fell open and her eyes bulged. "I beg your pardon?" Rachel asked.

"You heard me." Quinn replied.

"Yes, I heard you but I'm not sure I understand."

"Are we doing it here because we can get this over with now than you can take us home." Quinn replied.

"Hold on, what do you think I want?"

"You've made yourself clear. My stubbornness stands in the way. It's obvious what you want from me."

"Which is?"

"What every one always wants from me. To fuck the head cheerleader. To be your sex toy until you get bored than toss me away like yesterdays garage or did you forget the 'easy lay, Fabray' saying." Quinn's eyes were flashing as a coldness radiated off of her.

Rachel was dumbstruck and confused as to how the blonde came to _that _conclusion of all things.

Rachel stood up and Quinn fought her body to stay firmly in place.

They could throw slushie's in her face. Embarrass her, mock her anything but she will not allow _ any one _take her strength, dignity or pride.

She may crumple and stumble in her emotions sometimes when things become too much but right now wasn't one of those moments.

"Quinn. That's not.." Rachel swallowed thickly as a realization dawned on her."That's not what I meant."

Quinn felt slight relief as did Sam.

"If not that, than what? You know we can't get that kind of cash back to you. We couldn't even pay the original debt without your help."

"I'm aware and I think you need to calm down and stop jumping the gun."

"How am I suppose to feel? What am I suppose to think, Rachel?"

"Can we go for a walk?" Rachel said instead of answering.

"What?" Quinn asked in confusion.

"Sam do you mind watching your siblings until we get back?"

Sam looked worried and nervous. Rachel knew that when it came to the decision making it was clear Quinn was the ultimate decider.

Sam looked to Quinn as she expected he would. Quinn took a deep breath and nodded.

Quinn began unstrapping the baby carrier from her chest, handing over the new born to Sam.

Just then a woman entered the room wiping her hands on her apron.

"Rachel, dinner is ready." She said to Rachel with a kind smile.

"Thank you, Carmela. Sam and the children will be joining you. Quinn and I need to speak in private. We'll be at the lake if you need us."

"Yes, ma'am." With that the woman scurried back to the kitchen.

The two blonde's looked at Rachel still in shock.

"My maid though I don't like that term. She is a very dear friend that I happen to employ. She cooks, cleans and takes care of the house when no one's home. You have nothing to worry about, I promise." Rachel assured.

The two teens nodded. "Sam, why don't you go up and gather the kids. Quinn and I will return shortly."

Sam and Quinn hugged than he and the new born headed upstairs to get the kids.

Rachel walked to the front door and opened it. She grabbed a North face coat from the coat rack holding it out to the blonde.

"It will be cold out there."

"What about you?"

"I have a coat as well."

Quinn nodded than took the coat slipping it on.

Rachel slipping hers on as well.

The two exited the house and Quinn is very happy Rachel offered the coat because it was cold.

The two walked in silence as they watched the sun set.

The lake was down the hill. When they reached the lake the cabin was still visible to Quinn which eased her tenstion.

"So.. What do you want?" Quinn asked gently.

So far Rachel hasn't given her a reason to be bitchy but the amount of worry and stress over everything, not to mention she was still waiting for her mother to contact them because she didn't know if she was ok. Had sent her over the edge earlier.

She didn't mean to snap at Rachel but god the whole mystery, riddle speaking brunette only made her more nervous.

"Right to the point, eh? I like that, Fabray."

"Please stop calling me by my last name. That's how _they_ address me."

"Sorry. It's sort of a habit now since that was all I could call you when I first started at Mckinely. I'll try not to." Rachel promised sincerely.

Quinn felt more tension leave her at the brunette's soft understanding.

"When I made the statement about your stubbornness. I meant will you or won't you give me a hard time. I've been watching you and I honestly am not suppose to spend my time here worried about you."

Quinn's head whipped to the brunette with surprised eyes at the word 'Worry' but Rachel's eyes were gazing across the lake at the setting sun.

"I don't understand. Why would you be worried about me. You don't even know me."

"I don't but.. There's something in my gut telling me that you need me. When my gut is firm in it's telling, I listen. Hence, me giving you the twelve grand."

"So, you helped us simply because your gut instinct told you to?"

"Pretty much but then I stumbled upon your serious situation and it appears you and I have a common enemy."

Quinn's eyesbrows hit her hair line.

"The people you owe money to." Rachel the unasked question.

"How? Why?" Quinn asked flabbergasted.

"I can't tell you the how nor can I tell you the why but what I can tell you is from now on you and your siblings will be safe."

Quinn was wary again. "How can you be so sure?"

"Because I'm always there Quinn. Even when you think I'm not, I am."

"But that doesn't matter them. Any one could be standing there. They still wouldn't care. They hurt anyone they want no matter whose watching."

"Neither do I. I don't have the slightest care in my bones for them and honestly won't hesitant in my actions if the need arises."

"Why are you even putting your self in jeopardy for a stranger?"

"You still don't get it, Quinn. I was apart of this before you and your family were even a bleep on their radar."

Quinn's eyes widened a fraction. The blonde and brunette stared into each other's eyes and Quinn could finally see.

She could see beneath the façade the cold calculation in chocolate eyes.

She could see the anguish, pain and sadistic revenge waiting to be released.

"I'm just like you, Quinn. They took something from me too. I'm back now and order _will be _restored." Rachel said with fire in her eyes.

"That's why your here? For them?"

"I'm here for a lot of reason but you don't need to worry about that. Now, that you understand that I don't intend to harm you in any way. Are you willing to listen and allow me to follow through with what I have planned as far as what I want.

"Yes within reason of course."

Rachel smiled. "I love that your not easily pleased attitude."

"Stop deflecting, Berry."

Rachel chuckled as her chest filled with warmth at the smirk and raised eyebrow thrown her way by Quinn.

"I can't imagine staying in a place they could come to anytime they feel like they want to. It makes you uncomfortable and keeps you on edge."

Quinn nodded that Rachel was right.

"Which is why I hope you will accept my offer to stay in one of my houses."

Once again Quinn was left speechless.

"Come again?"

"I have a loft and I own the building. On the outside it looks like shit because that's the way it's suppose to look. To stay hidden in plain sight. It has all the accomodations you'd need with the exception of a crib but that can be taken care of easily."

"Rachel."

"Let me finish please. If you and Sam choose to decline I'll understand but here me out."

Quinn nodded.

"It's no where near any (you know whose) properties or businesses. It's on my side of town that is still owned in my family's name, so no one can touch it. Not that they would because they can't. I'm sure you've noticed their never caught dead on the east side of Lima."

"Yeah 5 points."

"That's right, five points is my area. Though it's been inactive for years that doesn't mean they can cross that invisible boarder that keeps their business away from ours."

"I don't know, Rachel. I appreciate the offer but what if they come looking for us. I don't want to cause you unnecessary problems when you have nothing to do with this."

"Once again, I have everything to do with this but I understand. Listen, now that you know the offer's on the table. How about we head in, get some dinner and relax?"

Quinn's eyes welled with tears as she stared into the brunette's eyes. She couldn't stop herself if she wanted to.

She slid her arms around Rachel's neck pulling the surprised brunette into a hug.

Rachel's arms slid around her waist securely.

"Thank you."

"You don't have to thank me. Just enjoy a weekend of no problems, ok?"

Quinn nodded in her arms as she felt security for the first time.

She felt emotions buried deep escape along with her tears. Trying to maintain a strong unshakable façade every day took a lot.

But on that sand of the lake in Rachel's arms she let go.

She cried for so many reasons and Rachel just held her steady.

Whispering words of assurance in the blonde's ear as she ran her hand up and down the blonde's back in a soothing manner.

By the time they made it back to the cabin it was nightfall.

When they entered Sam stood from the couch worry etched on his face as the kids sat around him.

"Quinn!" One of the kids called out causing the others heads to shoot up in her direction.

The little blonde that spotted her first ran to her eagerly followed by the other two.

Quinn stumbled by the weight slamming into her waist.

"Hey, guys."

"Where did you go?"

"I went with my friend Rachel to have some girl talk."

"Oh." The little girls blue eyes than cast to Rachel.

Rachel smiled. "Hello."

The girl looked hesitant as she glanced at her older sister. Quinn nodded that it was ok for her to introduce herself.

"Hi."

What's your name?" Rachel asked sweetly.

"Charlie."

"It's nice to meet you Charlie. How old are you?"

"Eight."

"Cool."

Rachel's eyes cast to the two other blonde's behind Charlie.

"And what are your names?"

And just like Charlie they looked to Quinn for permission to speak. Quinn nodded encouragingly.

"I'm Stevie." The boy answered first.

"I'm Stacy."

"They're twins." Quinn spoke up.

"Really? I'm a twin as well."

The kids eyes shined at the news.

Sam and Quinn were also surprised.

"Really? I didn't know." Quinn said with a smile.

"Well, I'm actually a triplet."

"Where are your siblings then?" Sam asked. Finally involving himself in the conversation.

"They live in another state." Rachel said simple.

Sam and Quinn could tell by her tone that her siblings were not up for discussion.

"Did you all get to eat?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, we just finished actually." Sam answered.

"Oh ok. Well than how about Quinn and I grab our plates and we set in for a movie night?"

"YAY!" The kids cheered as they clapped.

Sam and Quinn smiled at their siblings happiness.

"Oh I almost forgot something. Uh, Sam could you show Quinn where the kitchen is than ask Carmela to show you to the entertainment room. Don't wait for me to start a movie. I'll be joining you all soon. I just need to take care of something."

"Ok." Sam and Quinn nodded than headed to the kitchen being trailed by their excited siblings.

* * *

_'You did what?! Are you insane?!'_

"Must you yell? I knew I shouldn't have called you."

_'You know your right. You shouldn't have if you expected me to be calm about this!'_

"What was I suppose to do, H?"

_'Uh Hello! Let them deal with their own shit!'_

"Would it kill you to exercise that beating heart that god gave you?"

_'Yes, actually it would.'_

"Look, you know me. People need help some times and.."

_'Yes, I do know you and normally you don't go around doing stupid shit like this! What is it about this Barbie bitch that has you so committed? Did she let you tap it?'_

Rachel choked on air. "What?! NO! Why the hell would you say such a thing?!"

_'Because I do know you. We all do. Your meticulous, focused and cautious. You do a clean job no matter the cost but right now I'm wondering if miss America has you losing sight of what's important!'_

"I'm not losing sight of anything. I have compassion, H! Something you seem incapable of having! I help people!"

_'And Helping PEOPLE will get you killed! What's the first rule?'_

"H.."

_'No! Tell me what's the first rule?'_

"Never get involved." Rachel grumbled.

_'And what are you doing now?'_

"Screw you! I know what I'm doing!"

_'Do you really?!'_

"Yes, I do! I know the risks of helping them! I know I put myself and this entire thing in jeopardy but like you said, I'm focused. I can get the job done with out so much as a hair out of place! Which is why _I _was sent here! Unlike you who just _loves _to purposely get your hands dirty!"

_'It was only six times and I apologized for that!'_

"Still, H! I know what I'm doing so you can stop with your self righteous bullshit!"

_'Fine, if you say you know what your doing than fine but do not let this get in the way of why you're there."_

"I won't."

_'It better not or it's that Barbie bitch's head, are we clear?'_

"Yeah. Oh by the way, H?"

_'What?'_

"You threatened Quinn again and I'll blow your fucking brains out."

_'Love you too, Baby.'_

"Love you too."

Rachel hung up the phone in annoyance.

She pulled into the parking lot of the store front and stepped out.

* * *

"So she just wants to help us?" Sam asked in disbelief.

"That's what she said."

"Because we have a common enemy?"

"I don't know if it was strictly just that reason but it kind of felt like there was another reason. I don't know but Sam we can't stay at her place."

"Why?"

"Because we haven't even heard from mom. We don't know if she's alright or not and they could be at the hotel room looking for us now. I don't want to pull Rachel into our fucked lives when all she's been is kind to us."

Sam nodded his agreement.

"She did say the offer will always be on the table, right?" Sam asked.

"Yes, if ever we need it. It's there."

"That makes me feel better."

"Me too."

"Shhh!" Stevie shushed them as all the kids eyes were glued to the 70 inch TV screen.

Sam and Quinn smiled at how at ease and happy they looked.

They hadn't been so lively in a long time. They always looked sad.

Just before Quinn and Sam could be lost in deep thought Rachel rounded the corner entering the entertainment room with her own large bowl of food and a beer in her hand.

She took a seat at the corner of the couch. Quinn was in the center and Sam was at the other end.

The kids were laid out on the floor with wide eyes still glued to the TV.

Quinn and Sam looked at Rachel and smiled.

Sam leaned forward and whispered. "Thank you, Rachel. For everything."

"Don't mention it." Rachel whispered back.

Sam sat back and his eyes were back on the screen.

Quinn and Rachel held eye contact for a moment as they smiled softly at each other.

Rachel winked and the blonde ducked her head as she flushed causing a flutter in Rachel's belly at the sight.

The two soon aimed their focus at the TV enjoying the movie that was playing and the peace and safety that came with it.


	6. Chapter 6

Quinn yawned as she stood up from the couch gently with the sleeping two month old in her arms. Rachel's eyes tracked her movements as she too stood.

The two looked around at all the sleeping bodies before them. The kids were asleep and so was Sam.

"So, I made sure the guest room had everything you would need, including a bassinet for the baby. I ran to the store earlier for it and I already put it together before I came down to join you guys for the movie. I knew you and Sam would want to sleep with the kids in the room." Rachel whispered.

Quinn's eyes softened and her heart released an inch from it's untrusting vice grip, at the words.

"Thank you. We really appreciate all that you've done."

"You don't have to thank me."

"Yes, I do." Quinn replied with a look in her eyes that Rachel couldn't decipher.

"Well, your welcome. Now how about we put the heavy stuff away for another time and I help you get the little ones to bed." Rachel said with a nod at all the kids on the floor.

"Okay."

"Take the baby up and I'll follow you."

"Oh you don't have to do that I could get Sam t-"

"Quinn, let's not do the back and forth. Your tired, I'm tired, Sam's obviously tired." Rachel said with a gesture thrown at a snoring Sam. The two chuckled at the light joke. "Let's just get the kids up there. Because the sooner they are, the sooner we can get some much needed sleep."

"Sorry." Quinn replied sheepishly.

"Don't be."

Quinn nodded then headed toward the hall that lead to the living room where the stairs were.

Rachel smiled at the blonde's retreating form before bending down and lifting a knocked out Charlie gently from the floor.

With ease the brunette stood up and quietly made her way in the direction the blonde had gone. Rachel made it to the room just as Quinn was exiting.

They nodded at each other and Quinn stepped back into the room to pull down the covers, than Rachel laid Charlie on the California king gently. Quinn covered her as Rachel headed back out the room.

Ten minutes later the kids were tucked in and Rachel was waking up Sam with Quinn standing a three feet behind her.

"Hey, Sam..." Rachel tried as she lightly rubbed his shoulder. "Sam wake u-" Sam jolted from his sleep wild and groggy with a fearful gasp, immediately swinging at Rachel who dodged his fist barely.

Quinn's eyes were wide in horror than rounded to relief that Sam didn't get to hit Rachel. She swallowed thickly in worry. Her heart pounded at what Rachel would do.

"Oh shit, Rachel! I'm so sorry! I d-didn't mean to-I didn't know it was you, I swear! I-" Sam immediately started in a panic.

"Don't worry about it, Sam. I understand."

"But-"

"Sam, it's okay. You didn't actually hit me, alright? I'm fine. Your tired, let's get you to bed." Rachel assured softly.

Sam looked scared, worried and, completely shocked that he attempted to hit a woman. Even if it was on instinct. He swallowed thickly with a worried glance at Quinn.

"Go on." Rachel said gently to the two. "It's okay, I promise."

"Are you sure?" Quinn asked.

"Yes, now go head up to bed."

"Come on, Sammy." Quinn said softly as she rubbed a hand on his back in soothing manner. She gave Rachel a sad smile as she guided Sam out of the entertainment room. "Good night, Rachel." Quinn said softly.

"Good night, Rachel." Sam spoke sadly.

"Good night, guys." Assurance dripping in the brunette's tone.

The second the two blonde's were out of the room. Rachel took a deep breath as she ran a hand through her hair. That little incident definitely spoke volumes.

She glanced at the clock. It was 9:15. She knew she'd be cutting it close but just because she was assisting the Fabray's with a stress free weekend, didn't mean she could slack.

She walked out of the entertainment room and headed toward the front door, grabbing her car keys and jacket.

Than she grabbed a pen and paper writing a note than sticking it to the front door before opening it and stepping through into the night air.

* * *

A short brunette pulled at her cigarette in a harsh manner. She glared at the two other brunette's standing before her. She couldn't understand why they were still having this conversation. It was simple enough to agree to but the two before her were being too chicken shit to see her logic.

The taller as well older of the two other brunette's, who had green eyes sighed tiredly. They had been going in circles about this for an hour now. She just wanted to get back home and lay in a nice hot bath with her bath salts and wine but she knew if they didn't settle this. They were liable to be here all night.

"I don't know about this, H." The tired green eyed brunette spoke up first.

"What is there to know? It's simple. We go. We assist. Then we're out. End of story." The short brunette replied with attitude.

The second other brunette with brown eyes spoke up to H. "I have to agree with S. You know how pissed mama Fina will be if we do this."

"You two are the biggest pussies I know. She doesn't have to know." H growled out.

"Fuck you, H. Last time I listened to you I almost had my head blown off! Not to mention mama Fina gave us an ass whoppin' so bad we couldn't sit for a week. So excuse me if I don't trust your psycho ass judgement." The brown eyed brunette sneered.

"Oh cry me a fucking river!"

"Do you want me to beat your ass?!"

"Try me, Bitch!"

"OKAY! ENOUGH YOU TWO! God, it's like your fucking toddlers crying over a cookie." S yelled as she stood between the two. The two shorter brunette's stared each other down with fire in their eyes. "Look, right now we don't know what's going on and until Baby contacts us again with anything. It wouldn't be a smart to do anything at this time. We could put her in jeopardy if we do. I say we wait a little longer. She's only been there a month. We'll give it time and if it seems like she needs us we'll go but for now we stay put. Agreed?"

"Agreed." The brown eyed brunette responded with attitude aimed at H.

H pulled from her cigarette once more with sinister eyes aimed at the brown eyed brunette. "Fucking fine! But if shit hits the fan before we can get there, don't say I didn't warn you. That blonde bitch is going to get baby killed but what do I know. I'm just a psycho." H sneered before storming off.

The two other brunette's watched her leave with worried eyes.

"Do you think she's right, S?" The brown eyed brunette asked.

S sighed once more. "Of course she is. H may be crazy but she's never wrong when it counts. This blonde girl has baby's focus skewed. Baby cares about her, A lot more than she herself realizes. I heard it in baby's voice when I spoke to her. So did you, H, and D. Whoever blondie is she's not someone baby's going to turn her back on easily."

"So what do we do? If we go without telling mama Fina, it'll be our asses and I don't know about you but I like to sit comfortably."

S giggled. "I meant what I said, we wait. If there are any red flags than we'll bring our concerns to mama Fina first. I don't care what H thinks. Mama Fina will hear us out and _she'll _make the right choice."

"That makes me feel a lot better."

"Good, I'm glad you agree. Now, if you'll excuse me. I need a good soak."

"Yeah, see you later."

The two brunette's separated, going their separate ways.

* * *

The music thumped hard as the lights flickered in the club. There were naked women every where. Some old and a lot young. The club was the top strip club in Lima for anyone looking for a good time.

Two men, in there early forties sat at a booth in the V.I.P section. It was finally their night off and they wanted to enjoy it.

"So, did you hear?"

"What?"

"They found a body in a ditch over on Davidson."

"No shit?"

"No shit."

"They know who it was?"

"Nah, my guy says their hands and feet were cut off and all their teeth were pulled."

"Fuck, that's some shit."

"Hell, yeah. Whoever did it is one crazy son of bitch."

"Bet it was Donnie."

The other guy bellowed in laughter before replying, "No, I bet it was Tank! Now that motherfuckers crazy!"

The two men laughed heartily as they chugged down another shot glass. Just then a blonde in nothing but a purple thong and high heels walked pass with a drink tray. One of the guys reached out, grabbing her by the waist roughly .

"Hey, Judes, bring me another scotch on the rocks and gin and tonic for Lee." The drunk balding man spoke. Judy did everything in her power not to curl her lip in disgust.

"Sure thing, Richy." Judy replied with a flirtatious smile.

He released Judy and smacked her ass hard enough that he left a hand print and a painful stinging sensation that caused tears to well in Judy's eyes from it's power but they didn't fall.

Judy has been doing her best to keep her emotions in check for the last few hours. Her phone was taken from her a while ago when she was caught texting her children.

She hadn't been able to reach her kids since and she was terrified that they didn't make it out of the motel room in time.

Unbeknownst to Judy, the person who was currently keeping her children safe was in disguise sat at a table in the far back where there was a good shadow, watching over the entire club.

To anyone else Rachel looked like a scrawny little guy that was in desparate need of a shave. Her wig looked real and her attire made her invisible to the crowd.

Her eyes scanned the floor like a hawk but to the untrained eye she was just another lonely schmuck salivating over all the women in his sights.

It wasn't until a woman passed her line of sight, did Rachel do a double take. The woman was blonde and she looked extremely familiar. If Rachel didn't know any better she would have sworn she just saw Quinn.

The brunette's eyes tracked the older woman's movements. Her posture, her walk, the way she smiled, that fucking eyebrow _screamed_ Quinn.

Rachel was thrown for a loop for only a second before she considered the relation between the two.

The blonde could potentially be Sam and Quinn's older sister because she looked young enough to be at the very least 35 or 37 but if you looked closer she could be older than that.

Rachel needed to find out more about her before she went further because if the woman was related to the twins. Then she'd have to figure out how to execute her next phase of the plan without putting a spot light on the older woman.

Rachel watched as the woman was roughly grabbed by the waist by some old guy, who judging by his clothing choice definitely wasn't an average Joe. He was affiliated with her enemy. It was clear as day.

The brunette watched as the man smacked the blonde woman hard on the ass. So much so a painful look crossed her face but she replaced it quickly with a flirtatious smile. Rachel was impressed.

Rachel decided to sit back and watch the woman a little more. Over the next two hours she noticed some thing interesting. Out of all the women there, young and old. This blonde woman was a favorite amongst the masses of men.

The woman was repeatedly taken to a stair case and though she tries to hide it. Upon closer inspection, her utter devastation is clear as day in her eyes. A resigning look in the blonde's eyes were like an over cast of death.

Rachel understood why she was pulled upstairs for thirty or so minutes at a time. SEX. Rachel could see how much it was wearing the woman down.

Rachel watched as one of the men she was entertaining offered her a line of coke. The blonde woman denied it gently with flirtation but the man persisted and the more upset he got the more attention he was causing.

A tall man with curly short hair walked over and pulled the older woman to the side. His posture was tense and the look in his eyes deadly. The woman had her head bowed in submission as he spoke to her in a threatening manner.

Rachel sat casually as if the entire situation wasn't causing fire to build in her stomach.

The man back handed the woman unexpectedly and her body followed the blow so forcefully, that she knocked over the chair beside her and stumbled to the floor.

The curly haired man roughly grabbed her arm and stood her back up bringing her close to his face speaking harshly in her ear. When he pulled back he glared at her and she swallowed thickly in fear.

He sent her back to the guy who had a satisfied smirk on his face. He handed the blonde woman a napkin to wipe the blood from her busted lip.

Once again the man offered her his coke and that time she took it. For the rest of the time Rachel was there, the blonde woman had her attention along with the two men from earlier who grabbed the woman by the waist and the man that slapped her as well as the guy who offered her coke.

It was two am when the two men who slapped the woman on the ass stumbled from the club. Rachel followed in the shadows.

She decided to follow the man Rich who was a lot more disoriented than his partner. The two men said their good byes as the brunette wrote down both of their license plates.

She then hopped into her car and began following Rich all the way back to his house. She watched him enter his home from her car and wrote down his address.

She waited another forty minutes before putting on her ski mask and gloves than exited her car and headed for his house.

She rounded the house looking for cameras. There were none. She noticed a small window open and decided that would be her entry.

After a few minutes of careful maneuver she made it in and found herself in the living room were the man had obviously crashed on the large couch.

She smirked at his loud snoring, feeling happy with her choice in which man to follow.

In her line of work she's learned that the living room is never were you find the goods that you need.

No, that would be in offices, a study and even a bathroom and for paranoid people the bedroom. The idiot just made her job a lot easier. She'd be back out on the streets in no time.

She quietly made her way passed the couch just as the man snorted and grumbled something but didn't move.

Rachel rounded the corner quietly as she took from a little satchel attached to her belt, that her siblings jokingly refer to as her geek belt because of her obsession with Batman.

Rachel told them they could laugh all they wanted but her belt full of the small necessities that actually kept her alive and safe, had come in handy to save not only herself but their asses when shit hit the fan. So she could give a shit about what they thought.

The belt she wore was in fact inspired by Batman. It had her pick locking tools, a swiss army knife, a USB chip for downloading any computers she needed to and a few other small items that over time she had to adjust and design with decent compartments.

The belt had been professional made. It was the only one of it's kind but she was able to carry the things that mattered to her and would aide her from danger.

Like right now with the fucking Rottweiler staring her down with bared teeth and a growl so fierce it sent a slight chill down her spine but the brunette remained calm.

She very slowly removed a few small bite sized dog treats from her belt. Again with gentle calm ease, she tossed one at the dog and in under a second he was distracted than his mistrusting eyes began to fill with want. Rachel smirked.

What the dog was eating was not only treats but cooked into the treats was a pet friendly sleeping aide. He'd be out like a light within eight minutes top.

She knew the minimum to feed his size and weight would be only five pieces. After the fifth piece he looked at her expectantly for more before cautiously making his way to her.

She held out her hand that she had, had the treats in so he could smell it on her and smiled when he licked it.

She began petting him softly and scratching behind his ear lovingly to keep him calm until the medicine kicked in.

Sure enough he began to stumbled on his feet before he laid himself down with a low soft whimper. Than he was out.

Rachel took a deep breath and stood up again. She still was cautious with her movements and made sure to keep her eyes peeled for any more dogs or alarms.

She swept through the lower half of the house searching. Along the way she began placing tiny blue tooth microphones for surveillance. She hid them in the flower pots, ceiling fans, etc. Than she headed up stairs to repeat her routine of bugging the place.

The brunette came to a little office. She began planting her mics first than proceeded to search the room.

She came across a small safe behind a photo. The brunette shook her head at the mans stupidity. _'Typical, What an idiot.'_ The brunette thought with a disapproving shake of her head.

She saw the pin pad and knew now wasn't the time to try and crack it. It would put her in danger and could potentially put her mics in jeopardy. If theirs one rule Rachel lives by is that patience gets you everything.

The brunette shut the photo frame back then headed to the desk. She was careful not to accidentally touch the chair.

You never know if your target had OCD and would notice a thing like that. She pressed a button on the computer and it came to life. Another pass code. The brunette shook her head in annoyance. She'd have to wait for another time when he wasn't home.

She then opened the drawers to the desk eyeing all the contents and whatever order they were laid in before carefully moving them around in a way that maintained their original order.

The mail read: _Richard Larson. _Rachel took out her phone and snapped a photo of the envelope.

Once she was done searching that drawer, putting the items back the way she found it. She went to the next drawer continuing her concentrated task.

She came across a brown envelope and opened it. Her eyes widened when she found a few pictures of Sam but a ton of pictures of Quinn with a man. Each picture was different.

In one of the photos, the man was giving Quinn a bear. Quinn's face showed one of confusion as she looked down at the bear.

The next picture is of him walking away living a confused and angry? Quinn in his wake.

In the next picture, the blonde was staring at the bear with a look that Rachel couldn't decipher.

The next picture is of not only Quinn and Sam but also all three of their of their younger siblings along with the blonde woman from the strip club at the super market.

There were a few more pictures of the group out and about taking care of daily tasks or in front of a doctors office and the kids school.

The next photo is of Quinn, Sam and their half sister Britney. Their at a house talking out front.

Then there are photos of them separately at school. In two photos Rachel can spot her own profile in the background at her car and the other one has her farther in the background just leaving the school coming down the steps but once again the photo was focused on Quinn.

Rachel took her phone out and in the order they were in, in the folder. She began taking pictures of the photos. Then after she put them back into the folder and put it back in the place and way she had found them, she continued her search.

* * *

Quinn laid in bed with her eyes to the ceiling wide awake. She couldn't sleep. She was worried because she still hadn't heard from her mother.

It doesn't help that she had gone in search of Rachel earlier. Why? She didn't know but she soon realized Rachel wasn't even home to speak to. That realization only fueled her worry more.

She was the only one awake and had a ton of questions for the brunette. She hoped Rachel would come back soon. Something wasn't sitting right with her. She couldn't explain it even if you asked her to but she felt as if more trouble was brewing and it had something to do with Rachel.

* * *

_'That doesn't make sense.'_ The voice replied down the line.

"I know but like I said before. I had a feeling something was up with Quinn and Sam." Rachel replied.

_'Yeah I'll admit you were right but you have to think about this, Baby. If they know something, that means they could be lying to you.'_

"I know, D. I'm not an idiot. I've considered that weeks ago. I have questions and I will ask them but I won't do it right away. I'm going to take my time on this. I'm going to keep a closer eye on them."

_'Let me guess, slow and steady wins the race?'_

"Exactly and we all know just how patient I can be."

_'That's great and all but enough with the heavy talk. I want the juice.'_

"What the hell are you talking about?"

_'Are you really not going to tell me?'_

"Tell you what?"

_'That you've got it bad for blondie?'_ The voice teased.

"Don't be ridiculous." Rachel scoffed.

_'Come on, H says that she has you barking for treats. Is that true?'_

"H, can go fuck herself. That psycho just likes to talk shit. I can't believe you would listen to anything she has to say."

_'Hey, can you blame me? A girl actually has you feeling something more than just in your pants and you expect us not to salivate over the news?'_

"D?"

_'Yeah?'_

"Shut up. I do not have feelings for anyone. H is just pissed because I happen to be helping them out for the weekend."

_'Okay, whatever you say but when your dick somehow manages to get lost in blondie's purse. Don't say you weren't warned.'_

"Kiss my ass, D."

_'Love you too, Baby. Keep me posted.'_

"I will, Jackass."

_'Night.'_

"Night."

Rachel hung up the phone and sighed as her eyes stared down the strip club. She had driven back to see if she could get any more leads. She was tired, hungry and annoyed with a tinge of anger brewing low.

She couldn't tell you exactly why the photos of the Fabray's had pissed her off but they did. She wanted to blow the snoring guys brains out for just having them.

So, now she really had to keep an eye on the Fabray's because clearly the targets on their backs are a lot more severe than just a little financial debt.

Something was definitely going on and either Quinn and Sam knew more than they were letting on or they had no idea that they were watched even when they didn't know it.

It was two hours later when the customers of the strip club began stumbling out little by little. It was another hour before the actually strippers exited. The brunette spotted the blonde woman who looked severely run down now as she slid into a car with another stripper.

Dawn was breaking and finally one car was left. The brunette wrote down the license plate and waited low in her seat from a distance.

Soon the curly haired man who had slapped the blonde woman came walking out tiredly. The brunette lifted her camera and began taking pictures of him as he climbed into his car. She let him pull out and waited twenty seconds before following.

* * *

Quinn's eyes fluttered open. Her groggy eyes taking in the ceiling caused her chest to fill with worry and confusion to take over.

She sat up and breathe a sigh of relief when she saw all her siblings sound asleep. She hadn't even realized she herself had fallen asleep.

The blonde looked over at the bed side clock. It was six forty in the morning. Two hours since the baby's last feeding at four am.

Her eyes glanced over to the source that woke her. The baby in the bassinet was fussing and was only beginning to get louder.

Quinn knew what would happen if she didn't get to her in time. She didn't want to cause a ruckus in Rachel's house and rushed over to scooped the baby up.

The blonde immediately rocked the baby, putting the pacifier back into her mouth silencing her instantly.

Quinn shut her eyes in relief. Than carefully laid the baby back into the bassinet and stepped back. She waited until after she was sure the baby was asleep, than she walked back to the and sat down tiredly. She was exhausted.

She reached for the cell phone she and Sam shared, opening it to check once more and this time her eyes filled with tears of relief instead of sorrow.

After hours of waiting for a reply. Her mother finally texted an hour ago asking if they were okay. Quinn shot a text back immediately letting her know they got somewhere safe. Judy replied in relief but didn't ask where they were purposely.

They never gave locations through text or phone calls, it was a rule. As long as you call or texted in that you were ok than that's all any of them needed to know.

* * *

At 10 A.M Rachel pulled up in front of the cabin tiredly. It had been a long night and half morning of surveillance but she feels it was well worth it.

It took a little longer for her to get home because she wanted to be sure she wasn't being tailed. So she repeatedly drove in different directions and pulled off of so many different highways, watching the cars behind her for any suspicious activity. Thankfully, no one was tailing her.

She unlocked her front door and let herself in. She furrowed her brow in confusion. It was quiet, too quiet.

She strained her ear to listen for sound. The only sound she picked up came from the hall and it was to indistinctive to pick up. She shut the front door behind her quietly and moved in it's direction.

She put her hand on her gun in the back side of the waist of her jeans. She kept close to the wall and her steps were light as a cat.

Just as she reached the hall she stopped dead in her tracks when down the hall she heard the soft husky tone of Quinn's voice.

"And he rushed through the trees in excitement as the sound of laughter called him closer. Little blue ran with excitement to join the fun." Quinn read with warmth in her tone.

Rachel shut her eyes and took a deep calming breath. Quinn was reading a story. They were safe and all here. The brunette swallowed thickly with her head leaning back against the wall and her eyes shut.

"Rachel?"

The brunette on reflex pulled her gun swiftly before even opening her eyes and had the barrel of her pistol at the temple of Sam's head.

"Shit, Sam, are you crazy!" Rachel whispered harshly.

Sam looked pale as a sheet, his breath was labored. His hands were raised and he was trembling. The brunette lowered her gun.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you!" Sam spoke quickly. He couldn't believe Rachel just put a gun to his head. He didn't understand why she would even have one.

"Shh." Rachel whispered as she strained her ear to listen again. Quinn was still reading down the hall. The brunette swallowed thickly. "No, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that."

"Why do you have a gun?" Sam asked cautiously.

Rachel arched a firm eyebrow with a tight jaw at him that screamed _'None of your fucking business!'_

Sam swallowed thickly, her silence was felt strongly. He nodded that he understood but you could tell he was still curious and still a bit shaken up.

He decided to go with a more subdued question. "Are you.. Are you okay?"

Rachel pinched the bridge of her nose as she shut her eyes tightly. She really was tired. "Yeah.. It's just.. It's been a long night, is all."

"Yeah, Quinn said you weren't home this morning when she went looking for you. Were you out all night?" He knew she was. Her clothes were men's clothing but they fit her really good and she reeked of alcohol and cigarette smoke. She looked like she was ready to pass out.

"I had some business to attend to." Rachel replied stoically.

Sam took that as his cue to not push for any more information. "Cool, Um.. Carmela made a snack for every one like twenty minutes ago, if your hungry."

"Thank you for letting me know but I think I'm just going to head to bed."

"Okay." Sam said as he awkwardly waved before turning to leave.

"Sam?"

"Yes?" He replied as he turned back to her.

"You and Quinn.. You'd tell me if something more severe was going on? I mean more severe than the money you owed, right?"

Sam gave her a look of confusion. Like it was a weird question but there was no other trace of anything else like guilt or secrecy. "Of course, why?"

"Nothing. I just want you to know you guys can tell me anything. I won't judge you. I just want to help."

Sam smiled with appreciation and what looked like admiration shining in his eyes. "Thanks Rachel and yeah I'd tell you if there was anything else but there isn't. We just owed him the money but thanks to you we don't have to worry about it any more." Sam replied genuinely.

Rachel nodded her head in acceptance. That was all that she could do. Because Sam's entire expression and posture was completely open for scrutiny. He wasn't lying.

"Well, have a good day of sleep. I'll let Quinn know your back." Sam said sweetly.

"Okay." Rachel replied then headed in the opposite direction but there was a niggling thought in the back of her head.

Just because Sam didn't give any indication of secrets. Doesn't mean Quinn didn't have any. The picture showed Quinn with a man not Sam.


	7. Chapter 7

_"RUN, BABY! RUN NOW, BA-"_ A shot echoed as the 8 year old brunette startled with wide eyes and a trembling form blood and brain matter splattering over her.

The little girl watched with large unblinking eyes as the body before her slumped into emptiness. Dead hallow eyes stared back at her lifelessly when just moments prior were urging her with fearful passion to run.

"Rachel?" Quinn leaned over the brunette. "Rachel." Quinn tried as she began to shake the brunette awake but nothing.

"Rachel?" She tried again, only to gasp as she was grabbed strongly than flipped and slammed on to her back on the plush bed with a gun pointed at her head as feral bloodshot chocolate eyes stared down at her. The brunette's chest was heaving, her stare cool with intent to kill.

"I'M SO SORRY, PLEASE DON'T SHOOT!" Quinn strained out hoarsely.

The strained hoarseness do to the strong grip on the blonde's neck slowly cutting off her air supply. Rachel's eyes cleared from their haze of the nightmare she was just having.

The brunette gasped and scrambled back so quickly from the blonde, she fell from the bed but it didn't seem to register. She stared at the terrified blonde on her bed in shock.

Quinn's eyes were wide and frozen in fear before she herself scrambled from the bed and bolted from the room.

The brunette's eyes took in the tray of food abandoned on her night stand. "Shit!" Rachel whispered harshly as she ran an agitated hand through her hair.

Quinn ran through the hall than down the stairs with no real destination in mind, her heart thundering in her chest.

Rachel had a _gun_ to her head. She had a gun to her head and was choking her with unrelenting force. Quinn rounded the corner and slammed into a body.

"Woah, there little lady." Carmela said with a smile as she gripped the blonde's forearms after colliding with her.

Quinn was breathing harshly and try to run but the woman's grip was firm.

"Hey, Hey what's wrong sweetheart?" Carmela asked softly than lifted a hand to wipe the blonde's tears.

Quinn's eyes widened a fraction in surprise. She hadn't even noticed she was crying.

"A gun! She had a gun!" Quinn flustered out in panic.

"Who?"

"Rachel! Rachel had a gun! She was going to kill me!"

Carmela's eyes widened than she looked back and forth before turning Quinn around and guiding her in the opposite direction of the hall that led to the entertainment room where she knew the children and Sam were watching TV.

"What are you doing?! We have to get out of here!" Quinn argued in a panic trying to get pass the woman but Carmela was a large woman and Quinn's scrawny form was no match for the hers.

Carmela finally got Quinn to the back porch through the kitchen. She shut the door behind her and Quinn's eyes were wide with fear. "You know, don't you?! You know she's-" Quinn spluttered with accusation.

"Listen, I need you to calm down." Carmela advised softly.

"Calm down? _Calm down?!_ You sent me up there to bring her food only to almost get me killed?! And you want me to calm down?!"

"Quinn." Carmela spoke with an edge to her tone that sent a shiver down Quinn's spine.

"You don't understand!" Quinn gritted out in tearful anger.

"I do."

"No you don't!"

"Yes." Carmela said as she unbuttoned one button from her top and pulled the left corner down. Quinn gasped in surprise, there were two bullet holes mere inches apart. _"I do."_ Carmela finished calmly.

"She.. She shot you?"

"I think it's time we talk don't you think?" Carmela suggested as she gestured to the patio set. Quinn nodded stiffly as she followed the woman to her seat.

"Quinn, before I start I'd like for you to understand that whatever we discuss stays between us."

Quinn nodded her understanding albeit nervously. She was terrified and no longer felt safe staying there with her family.

However; she couldn't mistake the look in Rachel's eyes. It was almost as if the brunette wasn't present. As if she were somewhere else entirely.

It wasn't until she was able hoarse out her words did it seem that whatever fog Rachel was under lifted.

The utter shock and disbelief on the brunette's face was sad to see. So, she wanted to understand even though her body was screaming at her to run.

"Good, thank you." The blonde stiffly nodded her welcome. "Quinn, do you know why your here? Why Rachel is putting herself in jeopardy by having you and your family here?"

"She said she had a gut feeling to help us."

"That's true. Rachel wants to keep you and your family safe."

Quinn's eyes raised to meet Carmela's.

"You see, Quinn, Rachel is very special. She's also very.." Carmela searched for a word for a moment. "She's very _sensitive _in a way that can come across as.. Paranoid."

Quinn furrowed her brow in confusion. Rachel never gave off that vibe. If anything she seemed pretty comfortable in her own skin. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, you need to remember to always be careful."

"Careful?"

"Yes, I sent you upstairs with specific instructions that you did not follow. Which in hindsight, I shouldn't have sent you up at all but I did give you _specific _instructions. Now, tell what instructions did I give you?"

Quinn calmed herself down enough to think back. "You told me to bring her, her food and I did than she went all psycho on me and tried to-"

"Quinn. What instructions did I give you?" Carmela interrupted.

The woman was staring her down with a significant look.

"I.." Quinn licked her dry lips and thought back once more. "You asked me to take Rachel's food up to her and be sure to be as quiet as a mouse."

"And?"

"And.." The blonde shut her eyes in shame as it dawned on her clear as day why exactly Rachel reacted the way she did. "And you told me to place the tray on her night stand and leave as soon as possible. Being sure to not wake Rachel."

Carmela smiled. "Precisely and what did you do that caused her to wake up exactly?"

Quinn bit her lip and cast her eyes down to her lap briefly before looking back up at the older woman. "I.. I put the try on the night stand like you said and I was going to leave, I swear but.. I wanted to speak to her. Privately at least, I've been waiting all night and I know I disregarded everything you told me to do and I'm sorry. I tried to wake her up."

"I see and now you think she's some psychopath?" Carmela spoke with a raised brow and slight tinge of incredulous in her tone.

Quinn swallowed thickly. "What was I suppose to think?" The blonde replied in a small tone.

"Did you notice anything in the moment she had the gun pointed at your head?"

"Um.. I don't know.."

"Think child. What did you see in her eyes? Her face?"

Quinn licked her lips self consciously. "She looked.."

"Yes?"

"She looked.. I don't know like she wanted to kill me but like she wasn't.. She wasn't there? Like it wasn't me she was seeing?" Quinn explained in a confused like question.

Carmela smiled once more. The blonde teen before her was smart. "Yes."

"What?"

"Yes, that's exactly right. She wasn't present and she never is when certain things contribute to make her sleep.. difficult."

"I don't understand."

"Quinn, Rachel may come looking for you soon and I hope that if you take anything from this conversation that you take this.. Rachel is a protector, a warrior, a saint and a sinner but most importantly she's a soul that has been burdened with crosses that I would never wish on anyone. Not even my worst enemy." With that Carmela patted the blonde's thigh and stood up.

"Go easy on her, Quinn. Because I guarantee you she feels awful and just as upset as you are."

With that Carmela left the blonde to her thoughts. Carmela went back into the house and headed straight for the stairs that left to the second floor.

Only to watch Rachel stampede down the stairs in a rush. Carmela could clearly see that what Rachel had accidentally done was weighing on her terribly.

"Carmela, I'm leaving for the rest of the weekend. Will you please drive the Fabray's back to their place Sunday evening?"

"Of course, Rachel."

"Thank you. Anything they want or need just call me and I'll have Gerard bring it over." Carmela nodded. Just as Rachel was about to turn and leave Carmela grabbed her wrist.

"You know, she will forgive you."

Rachel shut her eyes. "She told you?"

"Yes but Rachel.. She will."

"That's doubtful."

"She will. Just give her time. Enjoy the rest of your weekend."

Rachel nodded and pulled the older woman into a hug before grabbing her leather jacket off the coat rack and grabbing her motorcycle keys.

"See ya."

"Bye, sweetheart. Ride safely and text me when you get home."

"I will."

Rachel climbed onto her bike and started it before pulling off.

* * *

"You must be joking, H."

"No, I'm serious B." H replied.

"You want me to put my ass on the line because you want some pictures? H, I'm too pretty to die and you know mama Fina will murder me for this."

"I promise no one will know. Come on B, your the best hacker in the world."

"Unfortunately and though it pains me to admit this and I'll deny it until my last breath but I'm the _second _best hacker in the world. Baby's the first."

"Semantics B, I just want to see what they look like."

"You know damn well we both know you just want to see what blondie looks like."

"Fuck you, B. I'm only trying to watch baby's back."

"Yeah sure, You keep telling yourself that. In the mean time, What do I get out of this exactly? Other than being skinned alive by mama Fina."

"I'll let you drive my limited edition Lamborghini Veneno."

B's mouth dropped open in shock and disbelief. _NO ONE _was allowed to even _look _in desire at H's Lambo without fear of a beat down. Let alone touch it, even just with your pinkie but actually _driving it_ was a guaranteed bullet in your head.

"Seriously.." B asked in awe.

"Yes."

"Like your not going to flip your shit and break into my place, tie me up than throw me in a freezer and leave there for a few days?"

"No, I swear."

"Your not going to try an kill me and make it look like an accident? Like you did Leon?"

"No, I promise and I only disposed of Leon because Leon was not only a useless piece of shit but he also knew too much about a certain situation that I was involved in and escaped unscathed and unmasked from. He eventually would have cracked if someone were looking for me and decided to either pay him off or torture him enough to reveal who I am. Not to mention, he ate all my Suzy Q's that baby bought me for my birthday, the _same day_ at my birthday party when he was high and drunk off his ass and you know how much I love my Suzy Q's." H spoke casually.

B stared at H and not for the first time wondered how someone so innocent looking ended up being such a psychopath.

"Sooo, are you in?" H asked.

"I know I'm going to regret this but I'm in."

"Yes! B, I knew I could count on you!"

* * *

Rachel sat on her couch with a bottle of rum and a tumbler a quarter full of it.

The brunette had been drinking for an hour now and her mind could not and would not stop with the images of Quinn beneath her. Terrified, red faced from being choke and crying all at her hands.

"Stupid!" The brunette growled to herself.

Her phone ringing was the out she needed not to stew in her anger.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Rachel?"

"Sam?" The brunette sat up instantly in worry.

"yeah it's me."

"Everything alright?"

"Yeah.. Well, I'm not sure. It's just.."

"What's wrong?"

"It's Quinn. She's sort of.. freaking out."

"Freaking out?"

"Yeah, she wants to know where you are and has been arguing with Carmela about."

Rachel winced. Carmela was a gentle soul but if pushed too far she's liable to snap your neck and as much it pains her to hear what Carmela had to deal with upon her departure. She's also too chicken shit to face Quinn and she's never too chicken shit to face off with _anyone._

She doesn't know why Quinn causes not only worry, fear, anxiety and shame within in her but she also causes warmth, excitement, joy, and happiness by the mere sight of her.

Which is why she can't face her. She's terrified. Just because Quinn wants to know where she is doesn't mean it's a good thing. She could potentially want to deck her and she wouldn't blame her one bit.

"Sam, I'm sorry but I have some things to take care so I won't be back the rest of the weekend but I'll see you at school. Okay?"

"Okay, Rachel I'll let her know. Be safe."

"I will."

The two hung up and Rachel sat back and shut her eyes before chugging what was left in her tumbler and just drinking straight from the bottle.

* * *

"Oh my god, she's.." Whispered B with awe struck eyes.

"Fucking hot." H finished, jaw on the floor.

"No wonder baby's protective of her."

"No, this isn't just about her looks, B. It's something else but I can't fucking lie this blonde Barbie bitch is something else. She doesn't look like she belongs on earth. Look at this, it says she's the youngest cheer captain in Mckinely history." H stared at the blonde's cheer photos from the year prior and had to admit it was impressive.

"So, are you satisfied now?" B asked.

H's eyes narrowed. "No.. I want dirt."

"Hold on a second, you said you only wanted to see what she looks lik-" Before B could finish a knife was at his throat.

"I. Want. Dirt."

"Putting a knife to someone's throat is not only rude but completely uncalled for H and you can't kill me mama Fina will have your head in a jar."

H chuckled darkly. "Oh sweet B, who said anything about killing you. However; if you don't get me my dirt your most valued possessions are going to be a distant memory." She gestured toward the boys neck and when recognition filled his eyes. They widened in shock and fear. He sat up immediately. "So, uh.. What is it that you want to know?"

H smiled wickedly. "I thought you'd see things my way."

* * *

Monday morning found Rachel tired at her locker. She had been doing surveillance all weekend. Quinn not far from her mind.

She had been doing a little research when she stumbled upon a video. It was old and held information that would be considered a bomb if fallen in to the wrong hands.

_"Berry!" _Was called from down the hall and the entire hall turned in the direction of it.

All jaws hit the fall as they realized who just called the new girls name _like that._

Rachel's eyes widened as Sam stood behind a very furious looking Quinn with wide eyes of his own.

He knew she was pissed and eager to get to school but hadn't expected _that _reaction upon seeing the brunette.

Rachel swallowed thickly as the blonde stormed down the hall towards her. Quinn looked feral and completely oblivious to the crowded hallway.

The brunette felt her palms begin to sweat and her heart hammer. Her brain was screaming at her to run but she was frozen in place for various reason that she couldn't identify.

Just as Quinn was reaching the brunette red, white, and black stepped in her way. The blonde's tunnel vision was still going as her own heart thudded madly.

Quinn couldn't explain why seeing Rachel at school acting as if nothing was wrong mad her fly off the handle and really you can't blame her.

Rachel had a gun to her head than left for the rest of the weekend without so much as a bye. The brunette felt it perfectly okay to talk to Sam but not _her?_

The blonde has been stewing in what? She isn't sure but it felt like a need and not having Rachel there to sedate the need only fueled her anger and it built over the weekend.

Adding fire to the flame, Carmela's surprised enlightening look that she bestowed upon Quinn when the blonde exploded in anger as to why she was so upset and saying _'Oh now I understand exactly what's wrong with you.' _but not actually divulging to Quinn exactly what it was she understood that the blonde didn't only pissed Quinn off more.

And now with her anger on full destruction mode and Rachel just barely within reach only to have three cheerios block her way caused for a _very bad _morning for Quinn.

"I don't know who you think your talking to like that easy lay but you _do not _talk to Rachel like that. Rachel's too good to be seen talking to a slut like you. So get your delusional ass out of here." Kate Livingston said with attitude.

The hall way burst into laughter expecting the blonde to do her usual routine of running away in tears but the hall fell silent when Quinn's HBIC glare surfaced on to her features.

"Move." The blonde growled without an ounce of fear.

"Excuse me, easy lay? I know you did not jus-"

_"Move, now."_

"Oh I see your forgetting your place."

The brunette cheerio reached forward to grab the blonde but was shocked into reality when the blonde's fist collided with her nose. _"Don't touch me!" _Quinn growled once again.

The brunette cheerio pulled her hand back from her face in shock.

"Oh my god, Kate your bleeding!" The other cheerio squeaked.

"You bitch!" Kate growled as she attacked going straight for Quinn's hair.

"FIGHT!FIGHT!" Was chanted in the hallway.

Rachel rushed forward to shove her way through, cursing herself for not stepping in sooner but she had been shocked and rooted to her spot by the blonde's display of dominance that may or may not have caused a stirring in her pants.

From her vantage point she could see the other two cheerios had jumped in and Quinn was now out numbered and getting her ass handed to her.

Sam was fighting to get to his sister but people were shoving him back. Everyone had their phones out recording the blonde's beating.

Rachel had to give it to Quinn she was still fighting back though the odds were against her. She didn't cower she took blow for blow and that to Rachel was admirable.

The brunette finally broke through the crowd and jumped into the fight by landing a solid punch to one of the cheerios, knocking her on her ass.

The other cheerio she tapped her on the shoulder and the girl turned only to be met with Rachel's fist.

The brunette turned her gaze on the brunette and blonde fighting on the ground with Quinn now having the upper hand, just wailing on the girl below her.

Rachel grabbed Quinn by the waist lifting her off and dragging her through thrashing wildly.

Finally they broke through to the other side, Sam fought to get to them to follow.

"GET OFF OF ME!" Quinn screeched.

"NOT UNTIL YOU CALM DOWN!" Rachel yelled back as she used her body to control the blonde's weight that was throwing her off a little.

The brunette slammed her back against an exit door to get them outside. Dragging a fighting Quinn with her.

Sam looked terrified as he followed. He hasn't seen his sister this angry since she was first being bullied when she had her fall from grace.

Finally reaching the far end of the football field away from the school, the bleachers and any where they could be heard the brunette released the blonde.

"Are you okay?" Rachel tried to step forward and check the blonde only to receive a harsh shove.

"Don't you dare!" Quinn fumed.

"Quin-"

"NO! You don't get to stand here and ask me if I'm okay!"

"Why are you so mad?!"

"You left me! You left me after you put a gun to my head and expected me to be okay with you leaving without some form of explanation!"

"You what?!" Sam's eyes grew wide before filling with betrayed anger.

Rachel grit her teeth completely ignoring the fact that Sam was looking at her with raged murder in his eyes.

"What was I suppose to do?! Come to you and say hey sorry about that!"

"No but the least you could have done is speak to me about it! Do have any idea how terrified of you I was?! God, Rachel! We don't know anything about you and you think running away when you could have almost killed me was a bright idea?!"

"I don't know okay?! I don't know how to do this!"

"What the hell are you talking about?!"

_"This! _This fucking thing that regular, normal people do! I've never had friends so I don't know the proper protocol for these situations! I freaked out because yeah! I could have and probably would have killed you if you didn't speak! So I'm sorry but I don't how to fix things or talk about emotions and shit! I wasn't raised that way. In my family it's kill or be killed and we were always taught to kill and walk away! Fuck, Quinn, I'm sorry, okay?! I'm so fucking sorry.." The brunette burst into tears.

The two blonde's eyes widened in surprise. Quinn's softened at the sight but Sam's were still guarded because he was just told she almost killed his sister.

Quinn walked up to the brunette and hesitantly reached out. When Rachel didn't react violently, she stepped into the brunette's personal space and hugged her.

"Hey, I'm sorry I didn't consider that."

"You hate me." Rachel whimpered in such stark contrast to the bold, fearless girl they had met their first day of school. Quinn felt her heart melt at the vulnerability and fear in the brunette's voice.

"I don't hate you, Rachel." Quinn assured softly.

"Well you should. I'm a fucking basket case."

"No your not. I forgive you okay?"

Rachel pulled back from the hug to look into honest green eyes with disbelief.

Quinn smiled sadly. "I spoke to Carmela and she explained a few things. I was just furious with you because Sam told me he spoke to you but when I called the number back you refused to answer. I was still dealing with the fact that you.." The blonde bit her lip and shook her head. Trying to explain to Rachel why she was so upset. "You told me I could trust you and that we were safe." Quinn explained softly.

Rachel could see it in the blonde's eyes. Quinn had given her trust to the brunette the night before Rachel had put a gun to her head. The brunette's eyes slammed shut.

"Fuck." The brunette whispered before pulling back from the blonde completely.

Quinn could see how her words had hit a nerve unintentionally. "Rachel.."

"No." The brunette shook her head. "You're right. I promised and I'm the one that broke it."

"That's not what I meant."

"I'm going to go now." The brunette said abruptly not waiting for a reply, turning on her heel immediately.

"Rachel please, that's not what I meant at all! I just.." The blonde fumbled for her words as she followed Rachel along with Sam off the field toward the parking lot.

"It's fine, Quinn. I get it." The brunette said as she mounted her bike and started it quickly. "Be sure to get checked by the school nurse, please. I'll see you around."

"RACHEL!" Quinn called as the brunette peeled out of the parking lot. "FUCK!"

"Quinn?" The blonde looked at her brother completely forgetting he was there. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Not now, Sam." Quinn licked her lips. Fear engulfed her and her stomach bottomed out at the possibility of never speaking to Rachel again. Than a thought hit the blonde and she turned to Sam with brighter eyes. "Do you have Carmela's number?"


	8. Chapter 8

A week and a half. Rachel has been radio silent for a week and a half. Quinn can honestly say she has never felt so mentally, emotionally, nor physically unstable in her entire life.

She has no idea why she can't sleep or why she's constantly distracted with nothing but thoughts of Rachel.

She had called Carmela but the woman just gave her a cryptic answer that basically equaled she wasn't telling Quinn shit.

Quinn's also now kicking herself for starting that fight with Kate Livingston. Because now she's been suspended for two weeks and has been going stir crazy just sitting in her motel room alone.

Sam always comes home to inform her that not only has Rachel not returned to school but that Kate Livingston has a mark on her head for when she returns to school.

Quinn sighed in annoyance. She's walking home from the store and is so distracted with her thoughts of Rachel that she didn't know she was being followed.

She was muttering to herself when an all black Camaro pulled up beside her. Quinn startled as her eyes widened when the tinted window pulled down.

"Hey easy lay, it's been a long time." The man's smile was anything but sweet.

Quinn's breath was stolen from her lungs but her fear only took hold for a split second before she threw the plastic bag with children's Tylenol at the guy to buy her the second she needed to run.

The blonde's feet slammed on the pavement and her heart rate sky rocket the moment she heard him shout to his goonies to _'Get her!' _

Quinn did her best to get her breathing under control or she knew she'd lose steam fast. She heard the squeal of the tires.

She knew what that meant. She'd be chased by car and whomever he sent on foot. The blonde knew not to duck through an alley.

She stumbled her way passed the few people that were on the street damning herself for coming out late instead of staying home but Stevie had a fever and he needed the medicine and Sam was out grabbing them dinner.

She could hear them behind her. Their footsteps heavy, giving her some leverage but she knew they run more than she does because they're required to catch the person their boss orders them to.

She herself hasn't been staying on top of her running though she should but hasn't since she's no longer a cheerio.

Just as she was going to hit the corner the black Camaro skidded to a halt in front of her, she spun around to run but ran smack hard in to solid muscle.

"Now why did you have to go and run, easy lay?"

The men's laughter made her skin crawl. She fought but was roughly shoved into the car anyway. The car peeled off leaving tire tracks. The car was silent.

"So, how have you been?" The man asked.

Quinn had a disgusted scowl on her face but kept quiet. If only he knew what she only dreamed of doing to him.

"Come on, is that any way to treat me?" He asked as he lifted his hand to caress her cheek. Leaning in to kiss her but she roughly pulled her face away flaring his anger, he grabbed her by the hair.

"Is that anyway to treat the father of our daughter? Huh?" Quinn whimpered. "You know I could just take her right? She'd be gone just like that and you'll _never _see her again." He growled and Quinn's eyes welled with tears but not of fear only built up fury.

She felt nothing but pure unadulterated hateful rage for the man and the fact that he threatened to take her daughter only made her mind twist with all the ways she'd torture him before killing him.

"Now be a good little bitch and behave." He spoke as his goons laughed.

His hand landed on her thigh and began to caress her.

She grit her teeth knowing exactly what was going to happen but she didn't know why because he hadn't divulged why he was back.

Last she heard he was in prison and was sentenced to seven years giving her plenty of time to run away with their daughter.

Just as his lips were going to touch hers, multiple blow outs were heard than the car swerved. Everyone in the car yelled and screamed as the car spiraled out of control until it spun into a tree.

It took a moment but the goons and the bane of Quinn's existence stumbled out of the car.

Quinn groaned as she was left to fend for herself, she felt her neck throb and her head swim. She slowly climbed out of the car herself. Just then she heard a grunt to her left before the sound of a body hit the floor landing right in front her. Her eyes widened in shock.

"SHIT! GET DOWN!" One of the goons shouted, grabbing his boss and shielding him the best he could as bullets whizzed at them.

Quinn screamed and stumbled to run but she didn't get far as she was grabbed around the waist.

She fought to release herself but the grip was strong and the sound of a gun exploding a shot near her caused her ears to ring and her body stop fighting.

She ducked than more bullets whizzed by she and whomever had a hold on her. Who ever it was, was strong but she was not about to die because of one of _his _goons.

So she put all her force behind her only chance at getting away and elbowed him causing his grip to release her.

She ran as fast as she could but for some reason the bullets were still flying in her direction.

Just as she looked back a body blocked her view and she heard a grunt of pain before the person in front of her shot back than spun around grabbed her wrist and dragged her through the nearest alley.

Dragging her as they ran as fast as they could. Just as they were reaching the lip of the alley she heard his goons voices than gun fire raining down on them.

She was once again grabbed by the waist and pulled in front of the person who was dragging her than another grunt of pain was heard.

The streets were empty now and you could hear the pounding of several footfalls a good portion away from them.

They rounded the corner of the alley and made it across the street and through the next alley by the time his goons reached the alley they just escaped.

They kept running in a maze like manner until her 'Rescuer?' began to slow down.

The night was quiet. She couldn't hear his goons anymore. The person dressed in black with a ski mask stumbled on their feet finding purchase on the brick wall behind them.

"Are you o-" Quinn's words were cut off when his goons could be heard approaching in the distance. Her 'rescuer' stood up instantly but still tired.

Grabbed her hand and pulled her along only this time Quinn didn't fight him. They ran together using the shadows for protection.

If felt like they had been running forever until Quinn began to realize they were on her side of Lima again. Her rescuer had slowed down considerably and Quinn knew something was wrong.

It wasn't until her rescuer stumbled than fell into a pile of trash did Quinn really freak out but also filled with curiosity. He was too weak to stop her so Quinn reached for his mask than gasped in shock at who it was.

"Oh my god, Rachel!"

Rachel groaned in pain. It was than that Quinn could see it. Blood. Blood pouring from a open wound. A bullet hole.

"Oh shit.." Quinn whispered with wide eyes.

The blonde swallowed thickly looking back and forth as she tried to apply pressure to the wound causing Rachel to groan in pain some more.

They weren't far from her motel now. "It's okay Rachel. I'll get you to a hospital."

"No.. Please.. No hosp.." Rachel groaned as she fought to stay awake.

"Rachel we have to!" Quinn urged as her eyes welled at the sight of the normally strong girl below her slowly losing consciousness.

"No.. Car.. Carme.. " Rachel breathe out.

"Carmela? You need me to call Carmela?" Quinn asked urgently.

Rachel could just barely nod.

"Okay. Okay." Quinn said more to herself. She looked at Rachel's body and decided that she could make it to the motel faster if she carried Rachel.

The blonde pulled Rachel into a sitting position than fought to stand her up with Rachel's somewhat help than she stoop low to drop Rachel over he shoulder.

Rachel groaned once more in pain. The blonde grunted a little at the dead weight but Sue had made her carry heavier things than Rachel while running not to mention she had been heavily pregnant not too long ago.

"Don't worry Rachel, I've got you. Everything's going to be okay." Quinn whispered as she walked to the edge of the alley.

She glanced back and forth before speed walking as fast as Rachel's weight would let her toward her motel. Still being mindful to use the shadows to hide them.

It took almost another 15 minutes to get to the motel but they made it and Quinn was drenched in sweat from exertion.

It didn't help that she had to actually climb the stairs with Rachel on her shoulder but finally she reached her door.

She quickly pounded on it while looking back and forth nervously. She knew they'd be quiet inside and careful before checking to see who was at the door.

Not soon enough she heard the locks and chains being rushed open and Sam opened the door with wide fearful eyes as Quinn stumbled in.

"Oh my god, is that Rachel?!" Sam whispered harshly keeping it down because all the kids were asleep.

"Yes." Quinn grunted as she dropped Rachel's body onto the bed and immediately going in search of the phone she and Sam share.

"Quinn she's bleeding! A lot!" Sam whispered in worry.

"I know okay!" Quinn replied in a frantic whispered rush, her eyes wide as her trembling fingers search for Carmela's number. She found it and pressed send. It rung four times before a tired Carmela answered.

"Hello?"

"Carmela! It's Quinn, I'm sorry to bother you so late but it's Rachel!"

"Where are you?"

"At our motel. S-"

"I'm on my way." Carmela replied more awake, urgent but somehow calm.

Quinn was confused as to how Carmela would know where they were. "Okay."

"Quinn in one word, how bad is it?" Carmela asked. Quinn's eyes widened. How did she know?

"Severe." Quinn replied.

"Shit."

The phone clicked off and Quinn looked to Rachel's prone body. The brunette had made the sheets a burgundy red.

"What the hell happened?" Sam asked in fear.

"I.." Quinn was at a loss for words. Rachel looked ghostly pale but was still breathing.

Both teens jumped out of their skin not a moment later as a knock resounded. Quinn and Sam looked at each other.

Quinn walked to the door silently and looked through the peep hole. Her heart stuttered and she practically ripped the door off it's hinges in her haste to open it. Carmela rushed in.

"Lock the door." Carmela instructed. "Sam move Rachel to the center of the bed."

Sam nodded and did as he was told. Carmela opened her bag and began putting on nylon gloves and pulled out a pair of scissors.

She immediately began cutting Rachel's shirt open as Sam stood back and turned around to give Rachel privacy.

"Thank god." Carmela breathe out in relief.

Quinn furrowed her brow and walked over to see what Carmela meant.

Rachel was wearing a bullet proof vest. However; one bullet was stuck just beneath her shoulder. Carmela immediately set to work. "She's lost a lot of blood. How long ago was she shot?"

"A good while ago. We've been running for well over an hour, I'm sure." Quinn replied.

"From who?" Carmela asked.

Silence. Quinn bit her lip nervously. She felt herself filling with disgust.

"Quinn? From who?" Carmela asked not removing her eyes from her concentrated task of removing the bullet and it's fragments, her tone set in a no bullshit manner.

Quinn swallowed. "Brody.. Brody Weston."

"Brock's boy?"

"..Yes." Quinn answered shamefully but still confused as to how Carmela knew that.

"Hmm.. So am I to assume you were on the west end of Lima? What were you doing there Quinn?"

"No! I wasn't there. I was at the store getting Stevie some medicine and Brody just showed up. I tried to run but they caught me and forced me into his car. I don't even know how Rachel found me but the next thing I know we were being shot at and running." Quinn pleaded her case.

"I see but why you, Quinn?"

Quinn swallowed. For some reason she felt it in her bones the moment she met Carmela that she could never lie to her. "He's.. He's my daughter's father."

Silence. Quinn was now met with silence and for some reason it hurt.

Carmela continued her task and not an hour later was Rachel bandaged.

"Alright, She's set and every things out. I will advise that when she wakes, you give her these." Carmela said as she pulled a bottle of morphine from her bag. "Only one bullet got stuck. There were also three that skinned her. She'll feel like crap in the morning but she will be okay. She might or might not wake up tomorrow but as long as she's breathing she'll be fine, so let her rest."

The two blonde's nodded. "I can trust her in your care, right? Because she can't be out and about like this. So she'll be staying with you until she can fully be on her own."

"Of course, we'll take care of her." Sam assured. Carmela nodded.

"Quinn, a word please?"

Quinn swallowed thickly as she stood up and followed Carmela out to the balcony of their floor.

"Yes?"

"I hope you know I don't blame you."

Quinn scuffed her shoe on the ground and nodded.

"Quinn, you must understand that this isn't your fault and you shouldn't blame yourself.

Quinn bit her lip and though her eyes glassed pink she was strong enough not to let them fall.

Was she scared for Rachel? Fuck yeah she was! Did she feel like she almost got Rachel killed? Damn straight but all she could do now is wait for Rachel to wake.

"How did you get here so fast?" Quinn asked.

"Oh honey, when Rachel met you she already felt like she had to protect you. I've been your neighbor since then." Carmela replied with a knowing smile.

Quinn's head shot up in surprise. "What?"

"I live downstairs in room 3c. I'm Rachel's eyes and ears in here and where ever you go until she knows your permanently safe."

Quinn was shocked to silence.

"Go on sweet heart. Get some rest. Everything is going to be okay." Carmela assured.

Quinn nodded dumbly as she turned around and entered her motel room.

Upon entering she saw her brother doing his best with a cloth and a bowl of water, trying to clean the blood off the brunette.

Quinn left the room than returned with her own towel and water. She kneeled on the opposite side of Rachel and began helping.

She herself was covered in Rachel's blood but her focus was strictly on Rachel.

* * *

Rachel groaned and hissed as her eyes fluttered open. She tried to sit up. "Fuck!" The brunette growled as her eyes widened at the pain.

"You shouldn't try to sit up."

Rachel turned her head to her left to see Quinn sat on a chair next to her bed. Rachel shut her eyes in relief as her head dropped back down to the pillow.

"Are you okay?" Rachel asked remembering exactly what happened.

"I should be asking you that, don't you think?"

Rachel could tell by the blonde's tone that she was not happy.

"I'm fine."

"Your fine." Quinn repeated with a slow nod of her head taking in the brunette's answer. Rachel could feel the blonde's eyes piercing through her soul and swallowed thickly just _knowing_ she was in for it.

"Like I said I'm fi-"

"Fine! Yes I heard your lie the first time." Quinn spoke low, calm but cutting.

"What is your problem?"

"My problem?"

"Yes, clearly you seem upset with me but I can't fathom as to why?"

"Oh I don't know Rachel, let's discuss it again, shall we? First, you give me 12,000 dollars to handle my father's debt. Than you drive my siblings and I two hours away to your cabin and tell me that we're safe. Than I bring you breakfast in the morning only for you to almost blow my brains out. Than you leave for the rest of the weekend and turn up at school on Monday and still don't understand why I'm livid with you so I explain, you take it the wrong way without hearing me out. Than you disappear for a week and half without so much as a word to either Sam or I. Than you somehow reappear when I apparently need saving only to get yourself shot in the process and you can't fathom as to _why _I seem to be upset with you?!" Quinn growled the last bit out and Rachel had the descency to look ashamed.

"Quinn, I-"

"Don't! I don't want to hear _any _excuse or cryptic bullshit you want to feed me!" Quinn cut her off barely containing her anger. "So now that I know your awake. I'm going to go for a walk now before I upset you or myself further and I'd like you to heal comfortably."

The blonde stood up than turned on her heel and stormed out the room, causing Rachel to jump after slamming the motel room door.

A whistle resounded to Rachel's right, startling her.

"Boy, you are in the dog house, boss." Carmela said as she popped another popcorn in to her mouth after watching what she's now sure is a very pissed off Quinn Fabray who has feelings for an oblivious Rachel Berry but she's not dumb enough to get in the middle of that.


	9. Chapter 9

'Shot?!_ You were shot?! Are fucking kidding me?!'_

"H, calm down."

_'No! I will not calm down! You mean to tell me you almost got yourself killed over this Barbie bitch and you expect me to calm down?!'_

"Hey! I get that your upset but watch your fucking mouth! I don't give a shit if your pissed at me but it wasn't Quinn's fault! I chose to help her!"

_'Bullshit! She probably put herself in danger to get your attention and you were stupid enough to fall for it!'_

"Quinn wouldn't do that!"

_'And you know this because you've been best buds for **so long! **__Get real baby she's USING you and your too emotional to see it!'_

"Go fuck yourself! I am _not _emotional! If anyone's emotional here it's you! Because you can't deal with it because your jealous!"

_'Oh please! What the hell do I have to be jealous of?! If anything I think your just desperate for attention like you always are because no one else will love you but family!'_

Rachel's mouth snapped shut and the phone fell silent on the other end.

Rachel's eyes welled and before anything else could be said she hung up the phone.

Rachel shut her eyes and took deep calming breaths because what she was feeling could cause her to do very stupid things. Dangerous stupid things.

It has only been a day and still Quinn hadn't spoken a word to her but right now she thanks all that is holy that she's alone in the hotel room and no one else got to hear _that _conversation.

Sam was at school and Quinn had left that morning to take her siblings and daughter to school and daycare.

Carmela had stopped in to change her bandages and left to meet with one of her connections to get more pain pills.

Rachel was alone but what she didn't know was that the windows and front door might as well have been made of paper.

Because Quinn had just arrived back from dropping off the kids and heard everything from outside the door from Rachel's end of the conversation.

Rachel stared at the ceiling with a clenched jaw.

Rachel couldn't believe H would accuse Quinn of planning such a thing and maybe it would have been possible if the bullets flying at them weren't so real and intent on their targets (she and Quinn)

Quinn was standing outside the hotel door fighting her curiosity to burst in and ask Rachel just who the person on the other line was and why would Rachel have to defend her with _'Quinn wouldn't do that!'_

* * *

"Shot?! How?!" S replied with bulging eyes.

"Yes! And she's defending that Barbie bitch too!"

"What do you mean?" S asked.

"All I'm saying is, I think it's funny that this Barbie bitch some how just so happens to constantly need Baby to rescue her! I mean does that not sound suspicious?!"

"That is odd!" S replied in agreement.

"Hold on, we don't know anything really. Did Baby say how it happened?" Another voice interrupted.

H looked at the person who interrupted with a sneer. "Yes, she said she was shot saving Barbie Bitch, Mickey. Did I not make that clear the first time?!"

"H, did she explain exactly what happened?" Mickey tried again.

"Are you trying to be fucking funny, Mick? 'Cause I'm not in the mood to continue repeating myself!" H growled in frustration.

"And I'm not keen on repeating _myself _so answer the damn question appropriately and maybe you wouldn't have to! Now I'm going to ask one more time and I'm hoping your not stupid enough to test _my_ patience, right now. Did. She. Explain. What happened?" Mickey spoke low and threatening. His eyes unmoving as he stared.

H growled. "All she said was that she was shot by someone who was after Barbie bitch."

"So you don't actually know if it's this Quinn girl's fault?" Mickey asked in a condescending manner.

"I know what I know an-"

"No you don't know. From what I'm gathering here is your putting a target on someone's head strictly based on assumption because your hot headed ass just loves to stir trouble." Mickey fired back.

"Fuck you, Mick! I know what I know and I've never been wrong! This bitch could get baby killed and all you hear is I'm feeling trigger happy! Yes, I know I have a history of acting before thinking but I'm usually accurate in my assessments! I called you here because baby was shot and if you can't see that than fuck you!" H growled before storming off.

Mickey sighed in aggravation as he ran a hand through his dark hair. S stood leaning against the wall with her arms crossed.

"You know this is bad right?" S spoke up.

"Yeah." Mickey sighed in reply.

"You know that was just proof of the ticking time bomb waiting to happen, right?"

"Yeah."

"You know we're eventually going to be in Lima again, right?"

"I didn't think otherwise." Mickey replied with a smirk aimed at his older sister.

"So we shouldn't warn mama Fina?"

"Nah, I've been itching for something new and H is just giving me exactly what I need. Besides, B has been showing me all the stuff H has had him looking up and it looks fun."

"You know mama Fina's going to have our asses for this, right?"

Mickey walked up to his older sister and kissed her cheek respectively, full of affection. "You worry too much, S, and besides.. Who knows maybe this situation with baby can be taken care of faster if she had some helping hands." Mickey smirked before turning on his heel and walking away.

S leaned her back against the wall and sighed tiredly.

She knew exactly what was going to happen and knew she should tell mama Fina but she also knew mama Fina was in no shape to be told anything.

The doctor ordered strict bed rest and no stress. S lifted her head to the sky and spoke softly.

"Dads.. Please keep baby safe and H on a leash because mama Fina needs peace right now.. I don't know who this Quinn is but I have a feeling she's a good thing and I would hate for H to ruin that." S finished as she stared at the night sky full of stars.

Her eyes than cast down below and took in the night life of Seattle Washington happening all around her from her perch on the roof of one of their family's warehouses.

She sighed once more before walking off heading back down stairs to her cherry red Lamborghini.

* * *

Quinn was still standing outside the hotel room door in thought when the door abruptly swung open causes her to jump in surprise and halting Rachel's angry escape.

The two stared at each other for a moment before Rachel huffed than stormed pass the blonde.

Quinn reached for the hotel door, shutting than locking it before running after Rachel.

"Where are you going?" Quinn called out in her haste to catch up to Rachel.

"Leaving."

"Rachel you can't."

"Watch me."

"I'm serious, you can't leave."

"That's funny because I'm already outside."

"Stop being a smartass. You know what I mean."

"Fine."

"Rache-"

"Quinn leave me alone. I'm fine. You don't have to babysit me anymore."

"I'm not going to leave you alone. You're injured and could possibly pull your stitches. I'm going with you."

"No you're not."

"That's funny because I'm already walking with you." Quinn replied with sarcasm.

Rachel halted in her steps and gave the blonde an unimpressed look.

Quinn fold her arms across her chest daring Rachel to try and stop her from following.

The brunette rolled her eyes in annoyance than continued walking with Quinn following with a smirk.

* * *

H smirked evilly.

"I swear if I get in trouble with mama Fina for thi-"

"You won't, now shut up and help me."

D rolled his eyes. He grabbed the bag and tossed it in the trunk than slammed the door.

"You know this is a really stupid idea, right?"

"I'm well aware of your need to repeat yourself but once again I don't care. You owe me and now I'm collecting."

"You really make me regret you saving my life. Right now I could be dead already and not involved in this suicidal plan you seem hell bent on."

"You know dramatic doesn't look good on you, D."

D shook his head and sighed. "Mama Fina's going to kill me."

H chuckled darkly. "This is going to be epic."

* * *

Rachel laid back on her couch tiredly after downing another shot.

She had called a cab to take her home and Quinn basically forced her way in for the ride.

Quinn sat next to her staring a hole into her head.

"You know staring isn't polite. It's severely frowned upon." Rachel said with sarcasm.

"Well I wouldn't be staring if you weren't drinking even though I've reminded you several times that you're literally on Vicodin and it's still in your system." Quinn replied without humor and full of attitude.

"Yes, so you keep saying. Seriously Quinn just drop it."

"I will not 'just drop it' your mixing a bad combo, Rachel. It's dangerous."

Rachel sighed as she stood up, grabbing her bottle of vodka off the table and walking away to the other room as she took a swig from it.

"Where are you going?!" Quinn asked in disbelief before standing and following after the brunette.

"Where I can drink in peace." Rachel replied disinterestedly.

"Rache-"

Just as Quinn spoke Rachel shut the door in her face without looking.

Quinn growled and grabbed the doorknob only to find it locked. She slapped the door in aggravation.

"I could stand out here all day talking you know!"

Silence.

"Ugh! God you are so frustrating! All I'm trying to do is make sure you don't kill yourself!"

Again she's met with silence.

"Rachel?!.." Worry filled Quinn instantly. "Rachel this isn't funny!.. Rachel?!" Quinn's voice went from annoyed to worry in a span of seconds the longer Rachel didn't answer.


	10. Chapter 10

"RAIN DROPS KEEP FALLING ON MY HEAD! RAIN DROPS KEEP-I CAN DO THIS ALL DAY, YOU KNOW-RAIN DROPS KEEP FALLING ON MY HEAD!" Quinn sang completely loud and purposely out of tone. Making herself sound even more annoying intentionally.

"RAIN DROPS KE-Woah!" Quinn stumbled back when the door opened abruptly and Rachel stared at her in annoyance with glassy, hazy eyes from dinking.

"Stop! For the love all that is holy, stop! I _hate _that song!" Rachel growled.

"Oh well, look who decided to join me." Quinn replied brightly with a sweet albeit sarcastic tone and fake smile.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "What do you want from me?"

"For one, I'd like you to stop drinking yourself into a stupor." Quinn replied snatching the bottle from Rachel.

"Give that back!"

"And for two, I'd like you to come sit with me and tell me what's obviously bothering you."

"Nothings bot-"

"Stop lying. Now a few weeks ago you asked to be my friend and asked what kind of friend I'd like to be and one of the options was that I'd could be someone you can come to when things get heavy. Do you remember that? Because I do. Now come on and stop being pig headed." Quinn said as she took Rachel's hand and dragged her from the door way back toward the living room.

* * *

Sue Sylvester stood with ferocious eyes that were narrowed at the young woman and man before her. What she was just informed was not good.

It was bad. This could go all kinds of wrong and she's pissed at herself for not paying more attention.

"How long ago?" Sue growled in anger.

The man spoke with his head bowed slightly. "Apparently last night."

"And you didn't think to tell me then?!"

"We didn't know ye-"

"I don't want to hear it! Get everyone together and meet me at my office and for fucks sake don't let that little shit head out of your sight!" Sue pointed at the brunette boy whose hair she secretly thought deserved a spot in a haircare commercial, who cowered under her stare.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Yes, ma'am."

Sue rubbed her face in aggravation. This really wasn't the time for this type of shit.

She didn't need this right now. _They _didn't need this right now.

* * *

Rachel sat playing with the cap to her water bottle that Quinn demanded she drink, in silence.

Quinn watched her and could tell there was literally a ton of weight on the girls shoulders.

"Rachel?.."

"Yes.." Rachel sighed in return, still feeling pissed off with herself over a phone call that has been over for two and half hours now.

"How did you know where I was the other night?" Quinn asked carefully.

Rachel's eyes turned to Quinns' searching. All she could see was genuine curiosity.

"I wasn't following you if that's what you mean." Rachel said in a low barely there defensive tone.

"I didn't imply that you were. My question was, how did you find me?" Quinn replied in a none threatening tone.

The silence stretched for a few moments before Rachel licked her lips than spoke. "...I was tailing the car."

Quinn furrowed her brow. "Why?"

"I have my reasons."

"Your reasons.." Quinn said with a slow nod. "How do you know the people in the car?"

"As I've said before Quinn. I'm not here to win championships. I'm here for _specific_ reason and Brody Weston just so happens to have a part in it."

"So what? You were going to kill him?"

_"No!"_

"Than why did you shot at the car?"

"I was tailing him for half the day into the evening. Than I saw him chase after you. I knew once he got close to his district I would have to cut off from him but I also knew I couldn't leave you in that car." Rachel said with conviction.

Quinn felt her heart swell at the protective tone in Rachel's eyes and tone. Her posture was screaming it. Quinn a second than asked. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why couldn't you leave me in the car? It could have been an easy night for you and instead of being able to go home unharmed, you were shot. So why didn't you leave me?"

"Because.."

"Because?"

"Because Brody Weston is a fucking _pervert!_ He's twenty seven, you're sixteen! He has a reputation and a deplorable past. I don't need to put the dots together between the two of you." Rachel finished with fire in her eyes and her breath labored from anger. The imagery alone made her want to puke and blow hole in Brody Weston repeatedly even after he's dead.

Quinn's eyes were soft in understanding. "Yes, he does have a reputation.." She said softly and Rachel's eyes shot to hers.

They held eye contact for several minutes and this time Quinn was searching Rachel's eyes. Than Quinn spoke and began to explain just how she got pregnant.

Though she had not been violently raped. She also didn't _chose _to sleep with him because she liked him but she did chose to save her family.

Quinn may be hot headed but she knows when it's smart to be obedient and that day thanks to her fathers never ending talent of getting his family entangled with trouble.

She was requested by Brody Weston as payment for her fathers debt.

She can still remember that day though it was months ago. When her father was still around.

Russell came home but he wasn't alone. He couldn't even look her in the eyes and when he finally did they were practically begging her for forgiveness without his lips saying so.

He came into the hotel room with his tail between his legs looking like he was ashamed of himself and right behind him was none other than Brody Weston with shinning eyes and a wicked smirk and his goons right behind him.

_'Quinn, sweetheart, I need to speak with you.' _Russell said immediately as he entered.

Quinn was confused and felt severely uncomfortable with the way Brody was looking at her from her place on the couch next to Stevie. She was helping him with his homework.

She nodded and stood from the couch anyway.

They walked to the only other place in the hotel room that would give them privacy, the bathroom.

_'Dad?' _Quinn said when he paced in basically a small circle since it was a small bathroom.

_'Quinn, listen to me. You have to believe me I honestly never meant for any of this to happen but right now I need you to be strong." _Russell said in a nervous, sad, rushed tone. He knew Brody wasn't a patient man.

_"Dad, what's wrong you're scaring me and who the hell are those guys?'_

_'Quinn, we don't have much time. God, I'm so sorry Quinnie. I never meant for this to happen. I swea-'_

_'Daddy, what are you talking about?' _Quinn asked growing with worry and now a tinge of fear.

_'Quinn, please I need you to do something for me-for this f-family.'_

_'Anything dad, what is it?'_

That day in that bathroom had completely severed the tie between father and daughter.

That day Quinn's jaw dropped when her father informed her that he took their month's money that their mother stripped for, that was supposed to be used to pay the motel they were currently staying in and gambled it away.

How he had been on a winning streak at Brody's illegal underground casino and was going to pull out when he reached twenty grand but thought one more game would set them up for good but than he lost all of it and had to pay up then and there.

When he said he couldn't the security guards refused to let him leave than brought him to Brody and Brody threatened to kill him and his family if he didn't pay up.

He begged for more time. That he could get the money but Brody turned him down.

Russell told her how he got on his knees and begged and told Brody he'd do anything and that's when Brody asked for her. For Quinn.

He said he wanted her to dance for him. That he wanted her for the entire night and she had to do whatever he asked than Russell's debt would be cleared.

Russell agreed.

Quinn couldn't believe it. Her heart broke and betrayal filled her along with anger, disgust, hatred and a whole other myriad of emotions but Quinn knew.

She saw Brody's face when he walked in. She saw his large body guards with guns in their holsters.

He _would_ kill them and Quinn refused to let that happen.

She didn't agree to it to save her father. She agreed to it to save her siblings and her mother.

That night Quinn danced in seven inch heels, in exotic lingerie and make up she'd never wear in her life.

She let him kiss her in adult ways she's never been kissed.

She laid in that bed willingly but still trembled, hating every second of it.

No, she wasn't violently raped but even making the choice to give herself to that man caused irrevocable damage.

Because she had been a virgin. She had slept with a grown man not out of love but out of fear. That part of her was taken and she fell to pieces when it was said and done.

That night he had her more than once and without protection. To her she had been violated in the worse ways imaginable and given away by her father no less to clear a debt.

She had waited two long anxious, painful weeks to take a STD test, HIV test and though her tears of joy came when she was told she was still clean.

They soon turned to angry full of despair tears when she was told she was pregnant.

After that she didn't know what to do. She didn't have it in her to get an abortion. She told Finn the truth. She knew she had to.

He looked at her with disdain. He called her a whore even though she explained everything.

Finn told Puck than Amy Collins and so on. Before the end of the day the whole school knew and she became easy lay, Fabray and spread her legs, Fabray.

"After that I fell from grace, so to speak. Coach flipped and told me to turn in my uniform. I started getting bullied. I knew Finn would be hurt but I didn't know he'd be so cruel ab-"

"Finn? As in Finn Hudson. The quarter back?" Rachel asked her eyes were burning with anger and her heart already torn to shreds by the retelling.

Her eyes were no longer glassy because of alcohol but Quinn didn't need to know that.

"Yes." Quinn said simply.

"So the nice guy act? It's all bullshit?"

Quinn bit her lip, unsure how to answer. She still doesn't know exactly why Rachel's in Lima and didn't want to put herself in a position she couldn't get out of. "Well, I guess it depends on who you are." Quinn answered vaguely.

Rachel furrowed her brown. She knew the blonde wasn't being completely honest.

Her sixth sense is telling her there may be a piece to the puzzle when it comes to this Finn boy but after the retelling of just how Quinn got pregnant, made Rachel swear to herself to never press Quinn to do what she isn't comfortable with and right now it was clear that discussing Finn Hudson's character was not really on the table.

Rachel nodded and could see relief in Quinn's eyes at not being pressed for more.

"I'm sorry that happened to you." Rachel said sincerely.

"Thank you. I may not be completely over it but I know I did the right thing or at least I believe I did. I have to believe I did. If I don't, it would break me and I don't ever want anyone to have that part of me because that would mean I don't belong to me anymore and he'd always be there. Even if Brody isn't physically present. Just the memory would always be there."

Rachel turned her body toward the blonde and cupped her cheek with her right hand and spoke softly. "You were very brave Quinn."

The blonde wiped a stray tear quickly before it could go any further. Her eyes were filled and ready to spill over but Rachel watched in amazement as she held herself together.

Quinn cleared her throat with a smile though it seemed a little forced. "Well, I also have the most adorable little girl that I get to call mine so.. That definitely makes me the happiest mother in the world."

"Yes, she is and so are you.." Rachel replied and though outwardly she was calm. Inwardly her metaphorical eyes bulged and she had the shocked thought of where the fuck did that come from?!

Quinn blushed slightly as she nuzzled Rachel's hand, her eyes slid shut at the admission. Her chest filled with warmth and her stomach battered with butterflies.

Quinn had never felt anything like it not even when she was with Finn. No one has ever made her feel like Rachel did in that moment. Like she was still special. Like even though she had gone through what she had, it didn't take away from who she is.

She didn't understand what that meant but she knew it felt good. Quinn's eyes fluttered open than gazed into Rachel's.

"So.." Quinn said with soft caution. "You want to tell me what's bothering you?"

Rachel took a deep breath and her hand slipped from Quinn's cheek.

Quinn watched as Rachel became guarded but was also trying not to completely be off putting.

"It's stupid." Rachel said with dismissal.

"Hey.." Quinn spoke softly and reached out cupping Rachel's cheek as Rachel just did her own.

Rachel's eyes lifted to her and though the brunette tried to hide it Quinn could see how vulnerable she truly was in that moment. "Nothing you feel is stupid, do you hear me?"

Rachel's eyes rounded out at those words. Her full bottom lip poking out unconsciously and Quinn was hit so strongly by a pout she wasn't prepared for.

She already wanted to hurt whoever caused Rachel to become so upset that she felt she needed to drink but now she wanted to kill them. She was now mushed completely by the most adorable pout she had ever seen.

"I.." Rachel didn't know what to say. No one other than her own family had said anything that sincerely kind to her.

"I mean it, Rachel. What you feel matters and maybe you don't trust me enough to tell me anything right now but know that I'll always be here for you whenever it is that you're ready." Quinn assured.

Rachel felt her chest stir and she filled with emotion. _God! _How could anyone not want this girl as a friend. She is so sweet.

Quinn took Rachel's silence for her not being ready to confide just yet. "Tell you what? We have a few hours to kill before I have to pick up the kids. How about a movie?"

Rachel smiled gratefully. "...Okay, you pick the movie and I'll get some snacks."

"Awesome."

* * *

H stepped out the car and took a deep breath eyes taking in the area.

D soon followed out the car, his eyes scanning their surroundings. He sighed deeply with a shake of his head as he looked at the building in front of him.

"Welcome home." D said with resignation in his tone.

"Welcome home, indeed." H followed with a devilish smirk.

* * *

Ophelia 'Mama Fina' Berry was a woman of very little words but when she spoke it was always for a reason and right now this moment was no exception.

"You mean to tell me this has been going on and not one of you opened your mouth to inform me?" Mama Fina's eyes burned in to the men and women-_children_\- before her like molten lava.

They all swallowed thickly and nodded, knowing that opening their mouths and using words wouldn't be good.

Mama Fina's eyes turned to the person who brought her the news that had her blood boiling.

"So now that I'm the last to know _I _must fix it?!"

"Mama Fina, you can-"

"Shush it, S, I don't want to here it! Now gather my things, pack yours and call my doctors. We live after I discuss it with them." She said with finality.

No one said another word. They all coward with their tails between their legs and did as they were told.

* * *

Rachel pulled up to the hotel with Quinn in the passenger seat and all the kids along with Sam in the back.

They had thought it best to pick everyone up so they'd all be together and hopefully no problems could be had.

"Thanks Rachel." Sam said with a smile as he opened the door and began unloading the kids.

"Thank you, Rachel!" (Charlie)

"Thanks, Rachel!" (Stacy)

"Yeah, thanks Rachel. You're the best!" (Stevie)

Rachel chuckled at their adorableness. "You're welcome guys. See you later."

Sam had the baby's car seat and could tell his sister wanted a minute with the brunette so he shut the door and headed to the hotel room.

The little kids waving bye to Rachel one last time as they went. The brunette smiled as she waved back.

"They are so cute." Rachel said as she turned to Quinn.

"Yeah."

"So your first day back to school's tomorrow." Rachel said.

"Yup."

"I'm sorry I won't be there. You know because of this." Rachel said gesturing to her arm in the sling.

"It's okay." Quinn knew what tomorrow would bring.

Kate Livingston has been awaiting her return and she knew she'd have to pack more than three pairs of outfits tomorrow for the slushie showers she'd most likely get and probably a beat down by the end of the day. Needless to say, she wasn't looking forward to it but Rachel didn't need to know that.

"I uh.. I had fun today. Thank you, I really needed it." Rachel said sweetly breaking the blonde's silence.

"Right back at you. I needed it too." Quinn replied sweetly.

Both girls had no idea as to why neither of them wanted Quinn to leave the car so soon. It felt wrong on so many levels. They both separately felt like they couldn't part.

"So.. When will I see you again?" Quinn asked intentionally shy.

"I'm actually not sure. I have something big happening tomorrow evening that needs my attention so maybe the day after?" Rachel asked hopefully.

"Okay."

"Maybe if your not busy we could.. I don't know-catch a movie?"

"That sounds great but um.. how about I rent us one. I can't really go any where. My moms working this entire week. I have to be home.. You know, for my siblings. Sam works the next four days."

"Oh! Right! Of course, I'm sorry-"

"No, don't apologize. You didn't know."

"I know but I didn't even think-"

"It's fine, Rachel. So is that something your okay with?" Quinn asked.

She remembered how pissed off Finn would get when she would say she couldn't hang out whenever he wanted.

Than he'd get more upset when she tried to compromise like he was an option but to her surprise Rachel hit her with a beautiful smile.

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know." Quinn shrugged lightly, she couldn't help the playful smile on her face. Being friends with Rachel was so much easy. "Anyway, do you have a genre in mind?"

"How about I bring some of my own movies and you pick whatever you're interested in and we can see you has the worst taste?"

Quinn giggled this thing that caused Rachel to bite her lip and smile this way that she's never felt on her own face. It was hurting her cheeks and making her feel light headed.

"Okay." Quinn said doing her best to hold in whatever kind of that giddy feeling is.

The two stared at each other with blinding smiles. "I should go." Quinn said.

"Yeah.."

"See you later, Rachel."

"See you later, Quinn."

Quinn stepped out of the car and rounded it. She started to walk toward the motel and Rachel was frozen in her gaze on the blonde.

Quinn turned around walking backward with a smile and called out:

"Wednesday?!"

"Wednesday!" Rachel called back her affirmation.

"Pizza or Thai?!"

"Thai!"

"Don't be late, Berry!"

"Wouldn't dream of it, Fabray!"

Both girls waved once more at each other before Quinn rounded the corner.

They both were still smiling like fools. Rachel sighed to herself than chuckled.

She shook her head and started her suv than drove feeling like the luckiest girl in the world to have a friend like Quinn. Quinn being her first.

* * *

"Yes, well unfortunately it's a family emergency. I cannot sit here and do nothing!" Mama Fina said down the line.

She listened as her doctor was stern in his disapproval of her leaving the state.

She needed bed rest. Her body couldn't handle too much stress but mama Fina was disregarding all warning.

"I see, thank you for your input Dr. Wells but I will be leaving with or without the extra medication. So, either you put in the prescription or you don't I'll leave it up to you but I am going."

Two seconds later mama Fina smiled. "Ah, I'm happy to hear you see things my way. When will it be ready for me to pick up. Hmmm.. I see, It's a little late but I suppose I'll wait for it. Thank you. Have a great day."

Mama Fina hung up the phone and sighed. She was tired.

She would never admit it but she could feel just how not ready her body was for this trip but she knew she had to.

No one would be able to handle the situation and she didn't need baby being caught by surprise.

She sighed once more. She groaned as she reclined in her bed and closed her eyes deciding to get a nap while she could.

* * *

Quinn sighed as she switched out her books to take home with her. The halls were empty and she had just gotten out of detention.

It had been one hell of first day back. She had been slushied before each and every class she had including lunch period, hence her having detention for being late to every single one of them.

She had only brought five changes of clothes. So for the rest of the day she had to walk around drenched than sticky from slushie.

She had been swirlied seven times and thrown in the dumpster four times.

She had been hit with paper balls, spit balls, got her hair pulled, wedgies, etc.

Now she had to be at the back of the school so the football players could roll her in the porter potty full of their shit.

She was ordered to be there by Kate Livingston the cheer captain and if she didn't show, Finn promised Sam would take the tumble for her after getting his ass handed to him.

So yes, unfortunately she's going. She sighed once more her eyes filling with tears.

She keeps the mantra in her head that she only has two more years, this year that she's a junior than next year she'd be a senior than she'd be out of that hell hole and out of that town.

She shut her locker than jumped out of her skin with a hand over her heart.

"Rachel, oh my god you scared the crap out of me." Quinn said than a smile over took her features. "What are you doing here anyway? I thought you weren't coming in." Quinn said.

The brunette stared at her with big brown shining eyes and a smile like she just saw the biggest star she'd ever seen.

Quinn furrowed her brow in confusion and a amused smile tweaked her lips as her eyes took in the girls outfit. "Um.. Rachel, what the hell are you wearing?"

Quinn's eyes traveled the brunette's body.

She was in Mary Jane's, knee high socks, an extremely short plaid skirt, an argyle sweater with a armadillo? Last but not least a head band.

She looked adorable to Quinn also a little weird but adorable nonetheless and if any one else were in that outfit she's sure she'd want to claw her own eyes out but on Rachel she looked absolutely adorable.

"Quinn?" The brunette asked in a odd way. It made Quinn feel uneasy.

"Yeah?"

The brunette's eyes shined some more.

"Will you please walk with me for a minute?"

"Rachel, I've actually have somewh-"

_"Please?"_

Quinn sighed than shut her locker. "Okay but I can't be too long I have to be somewhere."

The brunette nodded and her smile was huge. Her eyes were sparkling.

Quinn felt that weird feeling again.

* * *

D sighed as he helped set everything up.

Why did he always get himself into these situations.

He looked across the empty space in front of him and shook his head.

He was so getting it when mama Fina finds out.

He now knows for sure H is hella crazy. Who in their right mind would willingly do this?

* * *

Sam's head whipped to the right and he groaned as laughter burst around him.

He felt pain every where and his head swam. Fuck, what did he do now for this?

Just as he thought it was over he was lifted up than dragged than he smelled it before he saw it. His eyes popped open and they widened before they filled with tears.

"NO! P-PLEASE! NO PLEASE DON'T DO THIS! WHAT DID I DO?! GOD WHAT DID I DO?! I'M SORRY! WHATEVER IT IS I'M SORRY!" Sam cried but it was no use they laughed as they tossed him in.

He grunted than the door slammed shut behind him. He tried to push it open but that was the only second he had before it tilted over.

He closed his mouth and eyes using his hand to cover his nose and extra precaution for his mouth as soon as it tumbled. The splattering sound of shit resounded before the first roll even happened.

The jocks and cheerios cheered at the top of the hill.

* * *

Rachel kept her eyes ahead. She was filling with excitement.

All day she's been waiting and now it was finally here. Just as she rounded the corner her phone vibrated. She stopped and pulled it out.

She furrowed her brow at the number confused as to why the person was calling.

She pressed end than continued walking until it vibrated again. She grit her teeth and answered bringing the phone to her ear.

"H, what do you want? I'm busy."

_'RSCHJMMM!'_

Rachel furrowed her brow in confusion. She pulled the phone from her ear to double check she answered who she thought she did. She put the phone back to her ear.

"Hello? H?"

_'Hey baby.." _H said with a calm tone.

"H, what the hell was that?" Rachel asked confused.

_'Oh you didn't hear? Hold on a second.'_

Rachel grit her teeth in annoyance she didn't have time for th-

_'RACHEL! RACHEL, PLEA-'_

Rachel froze on the spot. "Quinn?! Quinn, is that you?!" Rachel hissed into the phone.

H's voice chuckled down the line. _"Don't worry baby, Barbie bitch and I are going to get along just fine without you."_

"H, I swear if you harm a hair on her head I'll put a bullet through _yours!"_ Rachel growled low in anger.

She couldn't speak loudly. She was in Brock Weston's district.

She had been waiting for this infiltration but now she had to give up her window of opportunity because Quinn -in Rachel's book- was first priority.

_"And what are you going to do? Huh, baby? You don't even know where we are." _H taunted.

"I'll find you asshole! You can count your last breath on it!" Rachel growled than hung up the phone to H's laughter.

She ran back the way she came as quickly as and as inconspicuously as she could back to her motorcycle.

She knew if she didn't find Quinn in time H _would_ kill Quinn just to spite her.


	11. Chapter 11

D walk up to H and cleared his throat. H didn't move, eyes trained on their target. "Uh-H I'm going to grab something to eat." H waved him off dismissively.

D shook his head and sighed than made his way out to the car. He got in started than drove off but not to far.

He wasn't going to actually leave H with baby's friend. That'd be crazy and stupid. Baby would kill him.

D pulled his phone out and dialed the number he was looking for.

* * *

Rachel growled in frustration. As her fingers slammed down on the keys to her computer.

She had to ride all the way home just to use her computer to track H's cellphone number and she was not happy.

"Gotcha, you little shit!" She spat before standing and throwing on her jacket and heading for the door.

Her phone blared to life and she answered immediately as she walked, not checking at who was calling.

"Hello?"

"Baby?"

"D?"

"Yeah."

"D, I can't talk right H is-"

"Where at the warehouse on franklin."

Rachel faltered in front of her car. Her face contorting in a sneer.

_"We?"_

D winced he knew that tone. Baby was beyond reasonable comprehension at this point.

"Y-Yeah."

D really hated getting in between Baby and H when they were like this.

"D, why the fuck are you _helping _that _she devil__?!"_

"Baby please, I'm sor-"

"I don't want to fucking hear it! If anything happens to Quinn I'm going to chop your fucking dick off!" Rachel yelled before hanging up on him.

D gulped in fear knowing that when baby didn't care she could be just as ruthless as H. D quickly dialed the next number.

* * *

S sighed from the back of the van. She knew she should have said something sooner. She honestly didn't know H had left, with D no less.

S lives on her own and is not anyone's keeper but still she should have said what she knew was going on.

Now here she is an hour and half fresh off a flight and crammed in a van wanting nothing more than her bath tub lounging in a nice hot soak.

Her phone pulled her from her musings. She pulled out her phone and her eyes widened before she quickly answered.

"D?"

All eyes in the van fell on her.

"S, I'm so sorry to bother you but I need your help. I-"

"Where are you?"

"Lima Ohio."

"No, I know you're in Lima-"

"You do?!"

"Yes, we all do."

D's eyes shut as he knew exactly what that meant.

"Does mama fi-"

"Yup."

_"Fuck.." _

"Fuck indeed, David." D's eyes widened at mama Fina's voice.

"Ma-Mama Fina, I'm so sorry! I swear I didn't mean for this to-"

"David, I don't want to hear it, not now at least. Tell us where you are exactly." Dave felt fear set in.

"The warehouse on Franklin, H has that Quinn girl-"

"Say no more we'll be there shortly. About twenty minutes give or take." With that mama Fina hung up.

D pulled the phone from his ear and stared down at it.

"Fuck, this is bad." He whispered to himself.

* * *

H's smile blossomed as the loud rev of an engine was heard than the squeal of tires followed before the engine cut off and a car door was slammed shut.

"She's here." H chuckled. The gag over Quinn's mouth was tight all she could do was glare ferociously.

"Don't worry Barbie bitch. I promise I won't hurt you. I just need to teach baby a lesson and also find out just how much you mean to her. Until then just sit back and enjoy the show."

With that H walked off.

Rachel stalked toward the warehouse. She didn't bother wearing her sling. She knew it would give her weak point away and she couldn't have that.

Not that her arm wasn't throbbing because fuck, it is but she's been shot more than enough times to be able to deal with the pain.

Not two seconds later did Rachel burst through the door with fire in her eyes.

"HESTER!.. HESTER GET YOUR SCRAWNY ASS OUT HERE NOW OR I SWEAR I'LL-"

A giggle echoed through out the empty warehouse space.

"HEST-"

"Someone's feeling testy." Hester's voice rung out.

Rachel was about to open her mouth when Hester's footsteps could be heard.

Rachel's blood boiled when out of the shadows, penny loafers followed by knee high socks to a mini skirt along with those fucking fugly agryle sweaters her sister loves so much than a carbon copy of Rachel's own face came into view.

Rachel glowered at her sister. "Where is Quinn?"

"Oh come now, baby. Aren't you happy to see _me?" _Hester asked in pouting manner.

"Hester, I'm not joking where the fuck is Quinn?"

Hester's eyes darkened as a scowl replaced her soft features. Her eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Hmmm, Let me think... I don't know."

"Hester if you don't tell me where she is-"

"What? You're going blow my brains out?"

"Pretty much."

"Get real baby, we both know you're too soft to do that. At least I had the balls to kill that bitch of a girlfriend of yours two years ago." Hester taunted.

Rachel's eyes became murderous but chose not to get baited into touching that particular subject.

"Where is Quinn?!" Rachel growled.

"I mean, really think about it baby. If I didn't kill her, she would have killed you. In a way.. One might say that you owe me, don't you think?"

"Fuck you and your psycho bullshit. Where is Qui-You know what, fuck this!" Rachel said storming pass Hester to look for Quinn. "QUINN?! QUINN! IF YOU CAN HEAR ME MAKE A NOISE OR SOM-"

Before Rachel could say anymore she was shoved roughly from behind.

Rachel turned in anger. "What the fuc-" Rachel's head whipped to the right before she could finish.

"When are you going to learn baby? You hav-" Hester's head whipped to the left. Rachel landing a solid blow.

That was it, Hester charged and rammed in to Rachel, causing them to crash to the floor.

Their fists flew with no remorse. Rachel used all her strength to shove Hester off and get to her feet.

Rachel swung but Hester countered with a round house kick knocking her flying fist away.

Rachel felt the wind knock out of her but forced her body to keep going.

Catching Hester's next kick and using the momentum to round her to the left and throw her through the old wooden crates in the corner.

Quinn from her perch on the upper level, eyes bulged at what was happening in front of her.

It was like watching one of those action movies where the hero gets into the climax fight at the end with villain. Except that there were two Rachel's.

Just than Quinn jumped out of her skin when a person dropped next to her on their knee.

"Hey, it's okay. You're okay." David's voice whispered. "I'm going to untie you, don't worry."

David rushed to untie one of Quinn's hands. He grit his teeth as he fought to untie one of Hester's infamous super knots as she liked to call them. No one could get out of them on their own.

Quinn's eyes were wide. This was the guy who lifted her into the van and helped that psycho Rachel look a like kidnap her.

Dave saw her staring at him from the corner of the eye. He looked up sheepishly.

"I-I really am sorry about this. I didn't want to do this to you at all but I owed Hester for saving my life and she came to collect. Also she would have probably shot me if I didn't. I don't know if you noticed but she's a little crazy." Dave rambled as if he and Quinn have known each other for some time now. "I really am sorry Quinn. If it helps Mama Fina's on her way. So you're going to be oka-" Just than Dave and Quinn's head snapped back down to the fight happening before them when Rachel let out a painful scream.

* * *

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Rachel's eyes bulged and she lost her breath when Hester gripped her shoulder and dug her nail's into the skin through the fabric of her shirt, having figured out where Rachel was shot.

Thanks to Rachel's tiny reactions that would go unnoticed to the untrained eye, every time she landed a blow with that arm. The hits were more weaker in power in that arm when she hit.

Hester smirked devilishly and lowered her head close to Rachel's ear. Her grip on the bullet wound strong and unrelenting.

"Looky what I found. Tell me does that hur-"

Rachel grit her teeth and with as much force as she could threw her head back viciously slamming right into Hester's face.

"AAAH! MUTHAFUDGUR!" Hester screamed as she fell back to the floor with her hands over her face.

Rachel took that opportunity to jump to her feet.

Hester pulled her hand back from her face and her eyes bulged at the sight of blood.

Her nose began to throb and her eyes turn sinister as they took Rachel in. "YOU FUCKING BITCH THAT WAS NOSE!" She bellowed in a screamed fury.

She rushed to her feet pulling out a knife as she went charging at Rachel.

Rachel caught her arm and the two fought as Hester kept trying to stab her anywhere she could but Rachel was too quick to block every advance.

Hester made for a swipe to Rachel's face but Rachel dodged it and put distance between them because her arm was losing the strength.

That was the only part of her body that was losing the fight and will to keep going.

She had to think of something and quick because if she didn't, Hester would stab her amongst other things for that hit to her nose.

"You fucking asshole! Why the hell would you do that?! My nose could be broken!"

"That was the point you dick!" Rachel sneered back.

"Rachel, how am I suppose to take Broadway by storm like Barbra if I have to get surgery?!" Hester whined petulantly as she stomped her foot with her knife still gripped in her hand ten feet away but Rachel refused to relax her stance even with that distance.

"I don't give a flying fuck about your precious nose and Barbra Streisand sucks!" Rachel taunted purposely.

Hester gasped than fury filled her eyes. "Take that back!"

"No it's true and Funny Girl is the worst fucking movie ever made!"

"YOU MOTHERFUCKER!" Hester screamed as she charged with blind fury just like Rachel wanted her too.

She lifted her knife aiming for Rachel and Rachel used her momentum to grab Hester's wrist with one hand while simultaneously gripping the front of her sweater and dropped her body to roll back and flip Hester over landing hard on her back with Rachel pinning her to the floor after rolling onto of her, Rachel already having her gun to Hester's head in one swift motion.

Hester was frozen in place but her anger was still there. She stared at Rachel with disdain. "Take it back. Take it back now! Barbra St-"

"No, where is Quinn?"

"Fuck you and that Barbie Bit-" Hester shut her mouth when Rachel's gun clicked in indication that it was ready to blow. "I'm going to ask you again you little fucking turd, where is Quinn?"

Hester could see it. It was swirling in Rachel's eyes. Quinn wasn't just a friend.

She could literally see Rachel's feelings for the girl jumping out at her. A slow smile crept up Hester's face.

"Oooh, you like her don't you?" Hester taunted.

"Hester dicking around and tell me where she is or I'll fucking shoot you!"

"BABY!" a voice bellowed freezing Rachel in her spot. She still stared down at Hester with a deadly sneer.

"Baby, let her go." S called out as she rushed in.

"Not until she tells me where Quinn is!"

"Rachel, let her go. I promise we'll find you're friend."

"Shelby if you're lying I'll-"

"Rachel!" Quinn called out after Dave finally finished freeing her from those fucking ridiculously insane knots.

Rachel's eyes snapped up to the second floor balcony that looked over the ground floor. There Quinn was standing next to Dave looking completely unharmed.

Quinn went to run down to Rachel but Dave stopped her.

Rachel's head snapped to left with power as Hester landed an unexpected blow than reversed their positions with her knife to Rachel's throat. With heated eyes she whispered.

"You see baby, she makes you unfocused and weak. You would have seen that coming otherwise. Now look at you, at my mercy for taking your eyes off your intended target."

*Click*

You sure about that, H? Because my guns been digging into your stomach before that knife reached my throat." Rachel growled low.

The two stared each other down unmoving.

"Let me go!" Quinn growled as she tried to get out of his grip.

"You don't understand, if you go down there right now H will cut Rachel on purpose." That froze Quinn on the spot and her eyes widened. "Mama Fina will be here. Please don't say or do anything to draw attention to yourself. I promise I'll get you back to Rachel but please just listen to me." Dave begged in a whisper with genuine sincerity in his eyes.

Quinn stared into his eyes for a minute than nodded her agreement. He let her go and she stood in her place.

"Rachel, when will you get it through your head that we can't have normal lives." Hester whispered.

"No, you can't have a normal life because your fucking crazy just like your psycho boyfriend."

"Leave Jesse out of this or I _will _cut you, bitch."

"Why because no one else could love you other than family and a psycho just like you?" Rachel fired back her words from yesterday with an added bonus for good measure.

"Fuck you!" Hester growled than slid the knife only making it an inch just as Rachel began to squeeze the trigger.

"ENOUGH! YOU TWO GET ON YOUR FEET RIGHT NOW!" Mama Fina bellowed startling the two girls both their eyes shooting to the door bulging out their sockets at the sight of mama Fina in all her glory.

Rachel and Hester fought to push each other away and scrambled to their feet in fear.

Hester spoke up immediately full of nerves. "M-Mama Fina, w-what-"

"Hester you have literally this moment to shut your mouth now or so help me!"

Hester shut her mouth and bowed her head.

Mama Fina's eyes landed on Rachel who also dropped her eyes but mostly out of respect. Rachel knew what just happened was bad if mama Fina was now in Lima.

Mama Fina took both girls in. Their clothing was ruffled.

Hester had scrapes and cuts on her legs and Rachel had the same on her arms along with scratches compliments of Hester.

Their hair was a mess and she could see bruises forming on their faces. She could tell Rachel was winning.

Hester looked the worse she had ever seen her. Her nose was busted as was her lip. She had a black eye and her agrlye sweater was torn at one of the sleeves.

Rachel had scratches on her face with a bruised chin and busted lip. The only real indication that Rachel was injured was the blood seeping from the left side of her white fitted T shirt at her shoulder. If they didn't get her taken care of soon. She would lose too much blood to stay conscious.

Mama Fina's eyes cast to the balcony where Dave and she assumes this Quinn girl that has Hester so gun ho, is standing. She motions with her hand for the two to come down.

Quinn looks to Dave and he nodded than motion for her to follow. They descend the stairs in silence.

Quinn is terrified. Not only of what she just saw between Rachel and her look a like but the entire group of people before her. They looked like the fucking mafia standing there.

The woman in the center was standing with a cane. She looked like she was in her late forties early fifties but not so much older to warrant a cane.

There was a another woman beside her with short blonde hair dressed in a black track suit with white line stitching. She looked down right hateful.

There was the first brunette woman who came in that Rachel called Shelby to the woman, Mama Fina's left. She looked like Rachel but not exactly. She had fair skin and green eyes.

There were more people but these three looked the most livid and intimidating.

Dave's hand lightly clasp her shoulder and he gently guided her to stand by the woman Shelby.

Shelby didn't look at her. In fact, no one did. All eyes were trained forward casting down at Rachel, Hester, and now Dave who stood next to Hester with his head bowed.

Quinn didn't know what to do with herself now that Dave wasn't guiding her.

Mama Fina sighed, one of you explain to me what the hell this is about?"

Rachel raised her eyes and gave full contact never straying to look at Quinn.

"Honestly, mama Fina I have no idea. I was at check point about to infiltrate Brock Weston's district when Hester called me. She put Quinn on the phone. She used Quinn to bait me here. I know it was stupid of me to abort my mission when mission is above all else. I'm truly sorry for aborting it but I can't honestly be sorry for my reason as to why. I wouldn't and couldn't let Hester hurt Quinn. I'm sorry." With that Rachel closed her mouth and waited.

Quinn eyes widened at the conviction and dedication she heard in Rachel's tone. It warmed her heart and butterflies battered her stomach for the second time in two days.

Mama Fina gazed at Rachel but said nothing. Her eyes turned to Dave.

"David?"

David lifted his eyes nervously. "Two days ago Hester came to me and said I owed her for saving my life in Germany and that she was there to collect. She said we were going to come to Lima because she wanted to visit baby and see Quinn in person. She purposely left Jesse behind and Jesse was suppose to cover for us. When we came to Lima she rented a hotel and than said the plan has changed that we were going to play a game with baby by kinapping Quinn and if I didn't help she'd shoot me there and than."

Every one knew Hester would in fact shot him but not kill him. She's a brat and hated when she didn't get her way.

If you tell her no, she throws her infamous tantrums shoots you where ever won't kill you than do her patented diva storm out.

So they knew why he followed her orders and Quinn.. Quinn was fucking flabbergasted that this Hester girl wasn't in a mental institution.

"I see." Mama Fina said calmly. Hester raised her head and opened her mouth to explain herself. "Don't you dare speak." Mama Fina growled at her. Eyes cold and filled with anger.

Hester snapped her mouth shut and bowed her head again like a child scolded. "I think you've done enough don't you, Hester."

Hester sighed sadly and nodded.

"You and I will speak later in private." Mama Fina said and again Hester nodded with her eyes trained to the floor. Everyone knew what that meant.

Silence engulfed the room. Mama Fina's eyes turned on Quinn and Quinn felt fear hit her like never before.

The woman's eyes raked her from head to toe. Quinn did her best to not show how scared she actually is.

Mama Fina's feet echoed in the silence along with her cane as she walked toward Quinn.

She stood in front of Quinn with a critical eye. "So, you are the root of my troubles are you?"

Quinn eyes furrowed in confusion than narrowed in indignation. "Excuse me but I didn't ask to be kidnapped. That psycho over there pretended to be Rachel and asked me to come with her after school and that giant standing next to her grabbed me and put me in their van. If any one here is the root of your troubles here, it's that wanna be look a like bitch!" Quinn growled in mama Fina's face all traces of fear gone.

Everyone around them jaws dropped and eyes bulged at her bravery. _No one _spoke to mama Fina like that but obviously Quinn didn't know that nor did she know just who she's talking to. Quinn also didn't realize that she gained some respect by doing so.

Mama Fina's face stood expressionless as she stared down at the blonde.

"What is your name child?"

"My name is Quinn and I'm not a child."

Again mama Fina sized her up and everyone else thought she had the biggest balls they'd ever seen. That or baby's new friend was crazy.

"What is your full name?"

"Why? What's it to you?" Quinn asked with attitude.

"I don't think you're in a position to be rude but seeing as how you were just kidnapped and don't know any of us, I will let this slide. Now I'm going to ask one more time. Please may I know your full name?"

Quinn stared the woman down than looked at Rachel but her eyes were still trained forward. If Rachel was giving this woman respect than maybe she should too.

"I'm sorry.." Quinn said calmly. "I didn't mean to be rude not that I'm not still pissed about this because I am but that doesn't give me any right to be rude to you. My name is Lucy Quinn Fabray."

"That's a lovely name."

"Thank you."

"Lucy, I'm going to have you driven home. I'll have Shelby drive you home. I must have a little chat with my grandchildren. I don't want you having to wait. It might take longer than necessary. You will be safe with her. She will stay with you until I call or Rachel will come to you herself."

Quinn wanted to object but one glance at Rachel's stoic face told her to do other wise. She nodded her agreement.

"Shelby, drive her home please and don't leave her side until I call."

"Yes, ma'am." Shelby said as she stepped forward and gestured for Quinn to follow. Mama Fina's eyes turned to Rachel, Hester, and Dave."

"You three, let's go." She said sharply.

"Yes, ma'am." They answered simultaneously.

* * *

Quinn and Shelby drove in silence. Quinn's mind was reeling over what just happened.

She couldn't believe that she had just been kidnapped by Rachel's twin sister no less.

A crazy ass twin sister. She had looked so much like Rachel in every way. There wasn't a part of her that didn't.

She had easily and willing went with a psychopath without knowing it. If she had just met the cheerios and football team instead of taking her tim-

Quinn gasped as her eyes bulged out of their sockets. "Oh my god, Sam!"

Shelby startled than looked at the blonde as if she were crazy.

"Please, turn left here!" Quinn yelled urgently.

"What no, mama Fina said I hav-"

"Please,you don't understand my brother!"

"No I ca-"

Just as Shelby stopped at the red light Quinn cut her off by bolting from the car and running out in a full sprint.

"Hey-Fuck!" Shelby growled she pressed the gas and followed after the blonde.


End file.
